Divergence COMPLETE
by Bellatrix2
Summary: COMPLETE (Mirror, Mirror universe) The Enterprise-D is caught up in a parallel universe where Data is stolen and copied. Angst and Suspense. Complete in 17 chapters. Read and Review please
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I wrote this story when I was maybe 16... so that was almost 10 years ago now. I used to be a very big Start Trek:TNG fan and then Voyager and Deep Space Nine. I still like them but am now an avid Harry Potter fan. I now write Harry Potter fan fictions of the HG/SS ship variety. So my writing style has improved much since I wrote this TNG fiction... although I still think I did a good job with this.  
  
This fic was inspired by the story by Diane Duane entitled Dark Mirror. It involves the mirror universe.  
  
I am making no money from any of my fics and own nothing at all to do with the Star Trek universe... I just had fun writing a fic. Please leave a review and enjoy my work.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Captain's Personal Log Stardate 45686.4.  
  
We have been dispatched to an area of space in the Beta Quadrant to investigate a spatial rift that has appeared within the last few hours. I do not anticipate any problems with this mission but if there are any, we will have cause to test a new weapon that Counsellor Troi has been working on. A weapon that is supposed to be so powerful, she claims that it is capable of destroying a whole planet from a distance of ten thousand kilometers away. We shall see.  
Commander Riker has made another assassination attempt on my life, this time I was forced to put an end to his miserable existence, which leaves me temporarily without a first officer. I may take Counsellor Troi up on her offer but that means that Beverly will also have to be disposed of. I don't know whether that will be a good or a bad thing but when I do decide, I am determined to make Troi's plan work.  
I thought it quite ridiculous the way Riker's attempt on my life was played but then what can you expect from someone like him, good at some things but seriously lacking in others. It is a bit of a relief to have him gone though, and I certainly have no regrets with regards to killing him.  
  
*****  
  
Jean-Luc Picard tapped one of the buttons on the desk in front of him, signaling the end of his log entry. He had various pent up emotions raking through his mind at present about the way things had gone over the last few days, and now he was without a first officer, most of the running of the ship had been left to him. He needed some sort of relief and stability in his life at the moment because his personal relationships were not working out as he had planned either. The last mission had been a success and his debriefing with Starfleet Command had left him with two commendations but he needed more. The challenge was almost gone now and he felt he needed to captain a better ship and crew. He was becoming tired of the same monotonous thing day in and day out. Maybe he could find a way to destroy the Enterprise or leave her beyond repair. Starfleet was almost finished with a new starship design- Sovereign class, and he had to be the one who captained it- no matter what. First and foremost though he had to appoint a new first officer so that he could deal with what he had to do instead of having to do the menial jobs of his subordinates. He made himself comfortable and thought about the offer that Troi had made to him a few weeks ago.  
After a few minutes Picard looked up towards the ceiling where the intercom grid was situated and spoke aloud- to activate it. "Counsellor Troi, report to my ready room on the double." Troi did not respond but then he hadn't expected her to, instead she got up out of the command chair on the bridge and sauntered into the ready room at a somewhat leisurely pace. Picard motioned her to take a seat opposite from him at his desk, and stared at her for a long moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before speaking.  
"When I say on the double, I mean it, Counsellor." She did not even bat an eyelid at his disapproved tone but simply stared at him, tentative. Troi new why she was here after recent events with Commander Riker but she did not say anything, instead she waited for him to say it. "I have been thinking of the offer you made to me a few weeks ago, and I think that now may be the time to make a few changes on this ship and put your plan into motion." Picard continued. He felt the familiar brush against his mind from the counsellor and disregarded the anger that he felt from the violation.  
"And?" Was all Troi said with the somewhat dismissive tone that was beginning to annoy Picard easily these days, especially when used with him. Anger flashed across his face as he went on. Counsellor Troi's face changed to a sinister smile as she stared back at him, knowing that he was becoming angrier by the second.  
"I do not condone your belligerent attitude toward me, Counsellor and I think you had better change your ways when around me if we are going to put your plan into motion." Picard looked at her for any change in her emotions or posture, he found that her smile became slightly more tolerable to look at and not half as menacing. He smiled back. "That's better. Now, have you discarded of Commander Riker's body and sent a message to Command to say what has happened?"  
"Yes, the message will be received within thirty-nine hours and his body is in the morgue." She replied, more seriously than she had intended. It had been no secret about the affair between Troi and Riker after the way they had carried on. Now that Riker was gone out of Troi's life she felt like something was missing; she needed something to focus on now and she was going to aim higher this time around.  
"Good. How is that new weapon coming along?"  
"It's not actually a new weapon, Captain. It's more like a modification on a weapon that we already have. I have transformed the forward phaser cannons and added pure energy converters. The phasers have been strengthened by seventy-three percent." She said with pride.  
"That is remarkable, Counsellor. Where is the power being taken from in order for this to work though?" Picard asked suspiciously.  
"I have re-routed power through the redundant energy conduits in engineering. That is usually our backup power for the impulse engines incase of emergency but if we destroy our enemy first, we won't need that power where it is at the moment." She told him matter-of-factly.  
"I would have liked to have been informed of this energy transfer before you set it up, with power gone from backup if our primary engines should fail for any reason we would be left adrift in space..." He was abruptly interrupted by Troi.  
"But not defenseless, Captain, surely that is our main concern, and it was a matter for security anyway; it need not have concerned you." She said cutting him off to his annoyance again.  
"I would like to be informed of anything like this in the future, Counsellor, whether it be a security matter or not. This is my ship after all and I will not have you telling me how it should function." Picard went on. "Now, as you know I need a new first officer and as your plan goes, you are to be it. However, I still need you as head of security for the time being, just until I can find a suitable replacement. If you are to also be the captain's woman, it is your job to get rid of the old one. Is that clear?" He stared at her, holding her focus for a long moment and waiting for a reply.  
"Yes, quite clear, Captain. How would you like it to be done?" She asked, her smile widening at the thought of what punishments she could give out especially to Beverly Crusher whom she had loathed for quite a while now. The inability to have been able to punish Crusher for anything made Troi's blood boil, she had been under the protection of the captain for far too long now and it was time that affiliation ended.  
"As quickly and efficiently as possible. Wesley must not know of any of this and he is to be dealt with in time as well. I want to make him suffer a bit first though." He laughed slightly at that last remark and to his surprise so did the counsellor.  
"As you say, Captain... he will suffer, a great deal. Will you want to cause that suffering yourself though or..."  
"Of course for a short time, but you may have the pleasure of giving him a slow, painful, meaningless death."  
"Most generous, Captain, thank you." Then she added, "I knew you would start to see things my way eventually, and I am pleased you have. This ship will run much more smoothly with I as the ears and you as the brains, working together as a team for a change."  
"I agree, Counsellor. I assure you I have never wanted anything more than that."  
"That's not what I sense. You have opposed my position at every available opportunity, Captain. You can't stand the fact that I don't have to answer to you but that you have to answer to me." Troi said trying to provoke Picard a bit more.  
Picard pursed his lips seeing red but not wanting to start yet another argument. "Are there anymore question?" He said quickly. There was a silence between them as Troi closed her eyes for a second and listened.  
"The challenge is gone?" She said to him out of the blue, and knowing that her perception of his thoughts was accurate due to the response she got from him.  
"What?" He asked with the sinking feeling that he always got when he knew that she could read him like a book.  
"You think that the challenge has gone with the implementation of the new weapon don't you?" Troi said with confidence.  
"There's no point in destroying your enemy from ten thousand kilometers away, not having seen your enemy's faces or threatening them in any way, Counsellor." Picard responded blandly.  
"It's not just the weapon though, it's this ship. You want to destroy it don't you?" She said with conviction in her voice, she was making him uncomfortable and she liked it.  
"That would be a court martial offence. I may think it, Counsellor but that doesn't mean to say that I'd act upon that thought." Picard stated forcefully.  
"Of course not, Captain," she paused, still smiling wickedly at him. "Commanding the new Sovereign class flagship would be an enormous career move filled with more prestige than you could imagine though." Picard just looked at her.  
"It would, Counsellor." He said in agreement. "Now, is there anything else?" He asked, putting an end to that part of the conversation, which actually felt more like an interrogation.  
"When do you want Dr. Crusher to be disposed of?" She asked, getting back to the more pressing matter at hand.  
"Do it at your convenience but don't spend too long on it. You're dismissed." She began to stand up but Picard spoke again, halting her movement. "Deanna, I know we can make this work." They both looked at each other and there was a flicker of emotion between them.  
"So do I... Jean-Luc." She said as she got up, turned and went back out onto the bridge.  
Captain Picard followed closely behind Deanna Troi and made his way to the command chair. Everyone on the bridge rose and saluted the captain; he returned the gesture half-heartedly. His chief bodyguard, Lieutenant Detaith walked behind him and up the ramp. He took up a stance behind Lieutenant Worf at tactical and watched for any provocative move against the captain.  
Worf had been given a commission after the Enterprise had encountered the mirror universe's Enterprise nearly a year ago. It had been found that he had acted honorably in trying to stop the alternate captain and his colleagues from leaving the ship, and getting injured in the process. Worf had let them believe that this was what had happened, rather than telling them that he had actually helped them get away. His life had been made a lot easier since then and he liked it better that way.  
"Captain Picard. Sir, I am picking up the energy disturbance on long range sensors at bearing zero-one-nine mark three-one-four at a distance of about two thousand kilometers away." Worf's voice boomed over the silence on the bridge as he reported to the captain.  
"On screen." Picard snapped. "Ensign Crusher plot a course and engage at warp three." He commanded as the view screen flickered to show a cloud- like mass.  
"Aye, sir. Engaging at warp three." Crusher responded.  
As they approached, the energy disturbance, Picard could see the size of the rift. It just seemed to hang in space, like a rainbow of cloud with swirling wisps and a small, black starry center. Worf reported that short- range sensors were fixed on the anomaly and that it appeared to be some sort of a doorway to another universe- perhaps. Picard suddenly felt expectant, as he realized that it might be the same universe that they had tried to infiltrate nearly a year ago. If it was, he might have another opportunity to complete the mission they failed the first time; and that would prove to be a real challenge.  
"Ensign Crusher. Take us in a little closer. Counsellor, try to get a better sensor scan, see if you can find out what is on the other side of that anomaly." Picard said, rising from his seat and stepping closer to the view screen.  
"Aye, Captain." The counsellor said as she stood up and headed for Worf's post. Worf moved out of the way to one of the engineering stations as she approached so as not to provoke an attack. Troi began to use the sensors on a low bandwidth to try to penetrate the anomaly. She finally got a reading and smiled so enormously that the bridge crew turned and looked at her with the change in the atmosphere.  
"Something good to report, Counsellor?" Picard asked as he turned himself and started to move closer to her.  
"Yes, Captain," she smiled affectionately at him, "but would you rather hear this in private?"  
"No, here will do fine." Picard said impatiently.  
"Well as our sensors report we have found a doorway into a different universe: probably the same one we encountered a year ago." She tapped a few buttons on her console, bringing up the results of another sensor sweep that had been completed. "On the other side of the anomaly, I am detecting some sort of probe. No ships seem to be in that area of space but the information has to be going somewhere.  
"I suggest that we destroy the probe and try to complete the mission from the last time we saw this universe. Captain." Troi suggested.  
"My thoughts exactly, Counsellor but we don't know if this is that same universe, I want to make sure before we proceed." Picard paused, thinking for a second. "Cross-reference information on the make up of this universe to the information we have from the last time when we used the inclusion apparatus. I want your report in half an hour. Get La Forge up here to assist you, try to figure this out with him, after all, he is the one who built the inclusion apparatus, and if anyone knows if this is that same universe, it's him. I'll be in my ready room and Counsellor; I want that report in half an hour no longer. Have you got that?" Picard warned her with a raised finger.  
"Yes, Captain, half an hour." She said with a mischievous look on her face. Picard walked down the ramp to his ready room and Detaith positioned himself outside of the door.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge was summoned from engineering to go to the bridge by Counsellor Troi, on the double and when the counsellor says 'on the double,' no one dared to defy her for fear of the consequences. So, when La Forge stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge a minute later he was understandably slightly out of breath. "Commander La Forge reporting, Counsellor." Geordi said as he stood to attention and saluted. Troi stepped closer to him very slowly; staring into his VISOR and letting fear creep into Geordi's spine so he almost shivered.  
"There was no need to run, Mr. La Forge." She said forlornly and in a condescending voice, Geordi just stood, not laughing at her annoying joke. "And that's Lieutenant Commander La Forge reporting, Commander in future. Got it?" Troi said trying to emphasize that she now had a higher rank to him.  
"Yes of course, Commander. Sorry."  
Troi turned slowly and headed back towards the engineering console behind tactical. "The captain has ordered us to find out if the anomaly out there is a doorway to the alternate universe we discovered a year ago. Get to it, I want your report in half an hour. If not, we shall have to find a suitable punishment for you, Mr. La Forge." Troi sauntered down towards the command chair while Worf took over again at tactical.  
Geordi quickly got to work at the engineering console because he did not care to find out what the punishment would be this time. Once before he had been subjected to Troi's attention, and once was enough for anybody to bear.  
Within half an hour, Geordi's report was ready and he walked down the ramp towards the command area to give it to Troi. Troi looked up at him and he knew that she was about to take pleasure in his discomfort. He grimaced as she reached out to touch the metal pin badge, with a dagger going through it, that all Starfleet personnel were subjected to wear- even if those of the highest-ranking officers didn't work, as they should. Geordi folded in half with crippling pain and writhed on the floor as she casually informed him. "You're late, Mr. La Forge."  
After the pain had subsided he got to his feet and stared at Troi and her pleasant attitude. She snatched the report from Geordi and began skimming over it as Captain Picard exited from his ready room. Picard took one look at Troi and ordered her to follow him back in, he did not look patient at all. The counsellor glared at La Forge and informed him that she would be paying him a little visit later, before she turned to follow Picard.  
"Counsellor. I told you I wanted that report in half an hour and you're already ten minutes late. Why?" Picard snapped at Troi as he stood face to face with her in the ready room. There was a short silence and it looked like a face off between them from the old Wild West on Earth. Something flashed behind Troi's eyes and Picard didn't know if she was going to challenge him or say sorry- if the woman that stood before him now could actually say that particular word.  
"But, Captain, it was Mr. La Forge that was late with the report, not I, and as you saw I was expressing my displeasure as you stepped onto the bridge." She informed the captain as pleasantly as she could, continuing, "I do have the report now if you would like to hear it."  
"I would, Counsellor. Proceed." He told her a little surprised that she hadn't challenged him.  
"Well according to Mr. La Forge after cross referencing what information we had to what we have just collected, we have now been able to ascertain that this is in fact the same universe as we tried to infiltrate nearly a year ago." Troi stepped around Picard and wandered over to his couch, taking a seat and making herself comfortable she looked back up at Picard- who had remained standing, and continued with the report. "La Forge has also suggested that this anomaly may be a permanent way in which to get through to it."  
"Well done, Counsellor." Picard said, "we will go with what you suggested earlier. You will take an away team over to the probe on the other side, go via shuttlecraft and sabotage it. If I'm right the Enterprise of that universe will be sent, since it is probably the closest ship to the anomaly as is the case in this universe. We will then continue the mission from the last time we encountered them." Picard moved behind his desk and switched on his computer console. "I will send a communiqué to Command and tell them what has happened. Dismissed."  
Picard called Troi back as she stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, Number One. I think this may be a good time to get rid of Wesley Crusher. Take him on your away team and dispose of him as you see fit. We will tell Beverly that it was an accident and the body had to be left there." They both smiled and Counsellor Troi strode out of the ready room.  
Troi emerged from the ready room back out onto the bridge, she noticed that La Forge was still there. He quickly stood to attention and gave her the customary salute. Troi pointed at him and then ordered him to go to engineering and tell Lieutenant Hessan to report to the main shuttle bay, and to bring a diagnostic unit with her. La Forge saluted again and with a start left for engineering.  
In the turbolift, La Forge ordered it to proceed to engineering while letting out a long sigh. It felt good to be off the bridge and away from the pressure filled atmosphere. He hated to be in close proximity to Counsellor Troi for too long, as he always seemed to get the worst of what she had to offer. Geordi was pleased that he was a chief engineer and he didn't have to accompany her on any away missions. Thankfully, that was Hessan's unlovely job now, he mused and besides, he was considered far too important an officer. He was the only one on board that knew the Enterprise inside and out after all. Geordi remembered that the counsellor would be paying him a visit later on- something not to be looked forward to, but he had to grin and bear it. There was no escape.  
The turbolift halted at engineering and La Forge stepped out. He walked over to where Hessan was working at a console. She stood to attention and saluted.  
"Everything okay, Commander?" She said with a disappointed look on her face- as if she somehow expected him to be in a worse condition than he was.  
"Yes." La Forge said a bit testily. "You are to report to the main shuttle bay for an away mission- and take a diagnostic unit with you. On the double." He ordered her and she responded quickly enough for his liking.  
  
Troi spoke over the intercom system for two security officers Lieutenant's White and Ryder to report to the main shuttle bay. As she was leaving the bridge for the turbolift, she ordered Ensign Crusher and Lieutenant Worf to accompany her.  
The away team boarded the shuttlecraft Fearless and soon they were on their way through the spatial rift.  
  
The journey didn't take long and soon all were aboard the space probe, which was located about one thousand kilometers away from the rift, inside the alternate universe. They all beamed over to the probe. Troi ordered Hessan to get to work wiping the memory in the probe's computer banks, while the two security officers and Worf, tried to figure out a way to sabotage it without blowing themselves all sky high in the process. Ensign Crusher was assigned to collect information on the probe's layout and Troi was there for obvious reasons.  
Wesley walked away from the others and down a corridor into another room, which essentially looked like the one he had just been in, except that the functions of the controls in this room were to provide the energy source that the probe needed in order to work. Ensign Crusher heard footsteps behind him and even before he turned around, he knew who it was.  
"So nice it must be for someone as young as you are to be serving on such a wonderful ship as an imperial starship, Mr. Crusher." It wasn't meant as a question so much as a statement but he decided to answer the counsellor anyway.  
"Yes, yes it is, Counsellor. But you don't get to be doing this without a little blackmail, treachery or pulling of a few strings. I have had such wonderful role models with regards to that now haven't I?" He spat back at her with vehemence. He knew that his life was probably about to end or he wouldn't have dreamt of talking to Troi in this way.  
"You ought to watch your tone boy, remember to whom you are speaking." Troi warned him but he wasn't going to let her intimidate him- easily anyway.  
"Oh, how could I forget?" He said with a nasty snarl.  
"Well. Do you remember about a year ago when you were allowed to leave the bridge to carry out our little assassination attempt on the captain? The one that you failed to do?"  
He nodded his head as way of a reply.  
"Well since you failed, the time has come for me to- how can I put it- to put an end to your sad little attempt at life." With that she unholstered a phaser from her side and pointed it at him. He looked slightly taken aback as she fired at point blank range and he fell to the floor with an expression of relief on his face. Troi turned on her heel and went back to where the others were, carrying on as if nothing had happened.  
"Mr. Crusher seems to have had an unfortunate accident." She said, simply. "There's no need to worry though, just another problem off our hands." The others just looked at her and listened, not wanting anything to happen to them. They all got on with their work quickly and efficiently. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his quarters, relaxing and listening to a light, melodious piece of classical music. It was the first time he had actually relaxed in three days. It seemed that when things happened aboard the Galaxy class starship Enterprise- NCC 1701-D, they all happened at once. It had been one of those weeks, first Picard had been instructed to go to a planet called Tirol Three, to take medical supplies, which was a tedious job in itself. Tirol Three was not a member of the Federation but they had declared a state of medical emergency, and Starfleet couldn't turn its back on them, and so on a wing of mercy the Enterprise had been on hand.  
Dr. Crusher and her medical team had been flat out battling to invent a cure for the epidemic that had broken out there. Picard had instructed a ship wide, level one diagnostic to be carried out, just to keep him busy but it had turned up more problems than enough. Picard had no medical research abilities and therefore had nothing else to do so he had been in engineering helping for most of the time.  
Valuable crewmembers such as Commander Riker, Counsellor Troi and Lieutenant Worf had been off ship at a conference on Earth, and were to return shortly.  
Picard turned off the music as he couldn't sit and do nothing for very long, and went to greet his bridge officers in the main shuttle bay. It would be half an hour before the shuttle was due to rendezvous with the Enterprise, so Picard walked slowly around the ship on his way to the shuttle bay. He did not tour the ship very often but once in a while he took it upon himself to see that things were running smoothly, although he had every confidence in Commander Riker's ability to see that they were. He eventually got to the large shuttle bay doors and went in. Inside various crewmembers acknowledged his presence with a nod of the head and he returned the gesture with a smile. Picard walked over to a console where Ensign Golgo was working and asked when Commander Riker's shuttle would be arriving.  
"Commander Riker is hailing the Enterprise now, Captain. He is indicating that he will be ready to dock in two minutes." Golgo said, working his console.  
"Very well. He is earlier than we expected. Thank you, Ensign." Picard said and stood to wait for the arrival of the shuttlecraft.  
After two minutes Riker hailed again requesting permission to dock, the reply was a yes from Captain Picard. Ensign Golgo worked his controls to open the outside shuttle bay doors. As the doors opened Picard couldn't help but feel that the depths of space were his home, and the sense of pride at being out here amongst the stars. The twinkle of lights against the unending darkness was majestic, and yet somehow a bit unnerving at the same time but it was home all the same and nothing else mattered.  
Picard saw the shuttlecraft as a white block floating through space as it came in closer to the force field that kept all the air from rushing out into the vacuum of space. Ensign Golgo asked Commander Riker to shut off his engines so he could use the tractor beams to bring the shuttle in safely. Soon the shuttle had landed and three bridge officers emerged, Picard greeted each in turn.  
"Welcome back Will, Deanna, Worf." He said pleasantly while shaking each of their hands.  
"It's good to be back." Riker said tiredly.  
"How was the conference?"  
"Boring." Commander Riker stated immediately, not having to think of an answer to describe it.  
"Different." Troi said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, and not wanting to be negative about anything. Worf just grunted unhappily in his usual Klingon way. Picard led the way out of the shuttle bay and the three officers followed.  
"I realize that quantum meta-physics isn't everyone's cup of tea but every Starfleet officer has to know something about it. You're lucky you got off with it until now, I had to do it as part of my training at the Academy, and that ran over two semesters." Picard said trying to console each of them.  
"I couldn't cope with one week never mind two semesters. I just wish they would make it more interesting that's all." Worf replied.  
"So did anything interesting happen while we were away, Captain?" Inquired Troi.  
Picard told them of the weeks events as they turned the corner and got into the turbolift, "...so you didn't really miss anything, in fact you probably had more fun than I." Picard exclaimed.  
The turbolift deposited Riker and Troi on deck eight; Picard told them there would be a briefing at seventeen hundred hours, giving them enough time to rest. Worf got out at deck two and Picard continued up to the bridge.  
  
Picard emerged from the turbolift and walked down the ramp to his command chair. Ensign Crusher was at the helm and Data at ops, Lieutenant Detaith was at tactical and had been there covering Worf's shifts while he had been away; apparently Detaith was the only officer that Worf would trust to cover his shifts. Just as Picard was sitting down Detaith informed him of an incoming message from Starfleet command.  
"In my ready room please, Lieutenant." Picard instructed as he got back up out of his seat and went into his office.  
Picard sat at his desk and activated the terminal; the message had been relayed from the bridge and before long he was talking to Admiral Nakamura.  
  
"Admiral, it is good to see you again. What can I do for you?"  
"It's good to see you as well Jean-Luc. We have just received a message from a freighter out near the Neutral Zone, apparently a Romulan Warbird is chasing them. Since you are the closest ship, you are ordered to render aid. However, one of our deep space probes has lost contact with us so will you send a shuttle with a repair crew to fix it."  
"Of course, Admiral. Our routines of late have been quite slow, I've had to invent work just to keep the rest of the crew busy while the medical team were rushed off their feet; so something useful to do would be very welcome- by most of the crew at least. The only thing is that Commander Riker and two more of my bridge officers have just arrived back from Earth. I shouldn't think they would appreciate me sending them back out again so soon."  
"Ah yes, the infamous series of lectures that every Starfleet officer has to endure on quantum meta-physics, I remember them well- some of the best sleeps I ever had whilst at the Academy." Nakamura replied, chuckling slightly. "Seriously though, you are the closest ship again and we were hoping to get some information on an energy disturbance that has recently appeared in that vicinity."  
"Okay, Admiral your request is my command. Picard out."  
"Goodbye Jean-Luc." With that Picard stepped back out onto the bridge and signaled Commander Riker that the briefing would be in ten minutes instead.  
  
Ten minutes later all of the bridge crew assembled in the conference lounge. Picard motioned the meeting to begin and began by telling them about his recent conversation with Admiral Nakamura. "...I'm afraid, Commander that you will have to take another away team and shuttle to fix the probe."  
"When, sir?" Riker asked.  
"As soon as possible. I'm sorry you have had no time to rest." Picard said, a bit concerned about his officers.  
"It's okay, sir. We got some sleep on the journey home." He looked around at Troi and Worf, "and plenty at the lectures."  
"Right then, the Enterprise will go to the aid of the freighter and rendezvous with you in twelve hours. Select your away team, Commander."  
"Data, Geordi, Worf and a repair crew. Geordi will you select the repair crew?" Riker asked, looking at the chief engineer.  
"Aye, Commander." La Forge said.  
"Dismissed." The meeting broke up and everyone left the conference lounge.  
  
Half an hour later the away team met in shuttle bay two, it consisted of Riker, Data, La Forge, Lieutenants O'Boil and Redpath. The team boarded the shuttlecraft Goddard and soon they were off again at warp three heading for the probe. At that speed, the shuttle would arrive at the probe in four hours. This gave the repair crew ample time to go over the specs for the probe, and try to find out what may have gone wrong with it.  
The shuttle stopped at a distance of five hundred meters from the probe and Riker caught sight of the great spatial rift, it was enormous with a diameter of about one thousand meters across. Data tried to scan the anomaly but the shuttlecraft's sensors were not as good as the Enterprise's and there was too much interference. Geordi said that the probe would be able to penetrate it, so they beamed over with all of the equipment they would need to try and get a better reading. As the transporter was finishing the lights in the room blinked out and everything plunged into darkness. There was some commotion as the away team fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
The lights suddenly came back up and the assault team looked down at the people they had just incapacitated. Commander Troi stared at one of them in particular. It was Commander Riker. She looked at him with such intensity that the others began to look as well. "He is just like our Commander Riker, though not as stupid." She said to no one in particular. Worf caught her attention as she saw him studying a man of about thirty with gold skin, intently.  
"I have not seen anything like him before, Counsellor. I do not think he is human." Worf said as he touched the man's neck and moved his head to one side. "His skin is cold, Counsellor and he does not appear to have a pulse in his neck."  
"Maybe he's dead. What did you do to him?" Troi asked the Klingon officer.  
"I just grabbed him around the waist, he struggled and I felt something click like a switch or something, and then he fell to the floor, Counsellor." Worf said as he showed her with actions to try and make it clearer.  
"Bring him with us, we will take him back to the Enterprise and study him there. Use another hypospray on the others so they do not regain consciousness for a while. We need time to get away undetected." She snapped the orders at her people and they quickly got to work.  
  
Troi's team beamed back to the shuttlecraft Fearless and set off back through the anomaly. The Enterprise was waiting to pick them up and soon all were aboard.  
"Get me Captain Picard." Troi yelled at a guard that was on duty in the shuttle bay.  
"Yes, Commander." The ensign snapped to attention, saluted, then hailed Captain Picard to come down to the shuttle bay.  
"On my way," said the captain over the intercom system, and clearly not amused at having been summoned by a mere ensign.  
Troi instructed the away team to take the gold skinned man to engineering. When Picard arrived, she told him what had happened and that the man was in engineering. Both of them went off together to see this strange being.  
  
In engineering Commander La Forge was getting excited with the problem he was faced with, by now he had already determined that Data was in fact an artificial life form- it didn't take a genius to work that one out. The problem was how this artificial life form actually worked.  
The captain and counsellor entered, and Geordi immediately saluted them both.  
"Well, Mr. La Forge. What have we got here?" The captain asked rather impatiently, for a mystery was not something he liked.  
"Captain, this is some sort of artificial life form. I don't understand how it works because I've never seen anything like it before! It is truly amazing to see something like this." Geordi said a little caught up in the moment. Picard stared at him, his mind working.  
"An artificial life form... can you build more?" He asked as a plan suddenly sprang to mind.  
Geordi thought for a moment before answering; he didn't want to be too hasty. "I don't see why not, Captain. How many are we talking about though?"  
"Well as many as possible, perhaps a whole army in time. What about twenty-five for now though?"  
Geordi raised his eyebrows at the thought of all the work he would need to do, and then he remembered whose company he was in and thought that the counsellor would have something to say. "Yes, Captain. I can use the replicator; it shouldn't be a problem. I'll just scan him and then he can be done with whatever you want, I won't need him." Geordi told them quickly as he felt the first touch of the counsellor's mind pressing against his own.  
"You," said the counsellor to one of her guards. "Once La Forge has finished here take the artificial life form back to where he came from." Then she turned to La Forge and said, "You'll have to wipe his memory of what has just happened. We don't want to be found out just yet. The hypos will do the same job for the rest of his away team." The guard saluted and Picard and Troi went back up to the bridge followed closely by their personal bodyguards.  
La Forge got to work and scanned the artificial life form for all of the information he needed in order to build more androids. It didn't take more than half an hour. "I have initialized the base matrix without wiping out the higher functions. He won't remember what has just happened to him, so get him out of here he's in the way." Geordi told the guard.  
"Aye, sir." The guard said as he moved to pick up the android and headed out of engineering at haste.  
  
The shuttlecraft Fearless was again hurtling through space towards the probe on the other side of the spatial rift. This time the crew consisted of the unconscious android and the guard named Yates. Yates pulled the android onto the transporter pad and activated it. Seconds later Data was back on the probe with his comrades.  
Yates turned and went back to his Enterprise before he could be detected.  
  
Commander Riker stirred uneasily and took a few moments to get his bearings. He got up a bit unsteadily and staggered over to Lieutenant Redpath to see if he was all right. Riker woke everyone and there were grunts and moans as each came round.  
"What happened, sir?" Asked Lieutenant O'Boil who was struggling to sit up and rubbing his head as the momentary dizziness wore off.  
"I don't know, Data?" Riker asked, turning to the android.  
"I believe that the effects of the transporter and the interference from the anomaly out there may have rendered us all unconscious, Commander."  
"Well, is everyone alright? Can we get on with repairing the probe so we can get a sensor reading?" Riker said trying to get his team motivated again.  
They all set to work as Geordi ordered Lieutenant's Redpath and O'Boil to take the covering off one of the consoles and carry out a diagnostic. Geordi and Data started using another console in the same room to check the data banks of what the probe recorded recently; they found them to be wiped of any information that may have been useful.  
When O'Boil and Redpath had finished, Geordi, Worf and Data set out repairing the probe's systems and soon they were all back on line. Riker took a seat and he and Geordi scanned the spatial rift. Data surmised that they were reading an entirely different space. Riker's heart started to pound as he thought about what Data had just said.  
"Could this be the same universe we encountered a year ago?" He asked with a pale complexion at the thought of it happening all over again.  
"Yes, that is a distinct possibility." Data said without emotion. Riker's face went ashen and he ordered the team to get ready to depart immediately. While they were packing their equipment up Worf heard a noise coming from the other room, he went to investigate. Worf walked down the short corridor that led into another room like the one he had just left. On the floor, over the other side of the room, he saw a body. Worf stepped over and saw that the body was of a human male, about twenty years old and one that looked distinctly like Wesley Crusher.  
"Commander Riker," he called. "Come quickly."  
Riker and Data ran to where Worf was and stopped dead. All of Riker's worst fears came true at that point. They looked down at the body and saw that he was injured. "What type of weapon did that?" Riker asked the security chief. Worf took out his tricorder and scanned the charred black wound on Wesley's chest.  
"A type two phaser, Federation and set at level five, which should have killed him but remarkably it didn't."  
"Good God," Riker commented. "Come on we'll take him with us and see if Dr. Crusher can do anything. He looks as though he has lost a lot of blood, we'd better get going."  
"Will that be wise, sir? Letting her see her 'son' like this may be upsetting," said Geordi who had come to see what all the fuss was about.  
"He's not her 'son' Geordi but I see your point. We can't leave him here though, pick him up, we'll beam back. Dr. Selar can deal with him if necessary." They all went back into the other room and hailed the shuttle to transport seven back aboard.  
Data took the helm and Riker ordered them to proceed at warp five to where the Enterprise was. In the aft cabin, Lieutenant Redpath used a med- kit to try and stop Wesley's condition from deteriorating further. Redpath had gone to medical school for a year before he realized that he was more suited to becoming an engineer. That choice had disappointed his family who were all medical doctors and wanted him to follow in their footsteps but he had told them that it didn't appeal to him and he worked best with machines as patients.  
"When will we intercept the Enterprise, Mr. Data?" Riker asked hopeful that it wouldn't be too long.  
"Approximately seven hours, sir." Data replied after consulting his console.  
"Open up a channel to the Enterprise, Data."  
"Channel open. The message that you send will be received in twenty two point three minutes, Commander."  
"Thanks Data. Riker to Enterprise. We are declaring an emergency. We have a wounded man on board who requires immediate medical attention. We request that you rendezvous with us immediately. We will not intercept you for another seven hours, Captain and we have something important that best be said in person. Riker out."  
"Message sent, sir." Data informed him.  
  
The Enterprise approached the Neutral Zone and Captain Picard instructed Detaith to open up a channel to the freighter. He immediately rose from his command chair and straightened his uniform top with a sub- conscious tug.  
"Freighter. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. You requested aid from us. How may we be of assistance?" He asked as the message was sent over sub-space.  
An Andorian appeared on the screen, he was quite tall and looked slightly flustered. "Sorry, Captain. We were being chased by a Romulan Warbird but when we crossed the Neutral Zone back into Federation space half an hour ago, they broke off all pursuit. Sorry you came all this way for nothing, Captain." The Andorian at the helm of the old freighter said.  
"Any idea why they were chasing you?" Picard asked.  
"Just our cargo, we are carrying medical supplies but I don't know what they would want with those. We were taking them back to our planet."  
"Will you require any repairs to be done to you vessel?" Picard asked.  
"We received damage to our shields, communications systems and some bumps and bruises to the crew but nothing we can't handle. Thank you anyway, Captain Picard." Picard looked at Troi who looked back at Picard.  
"Mr. Detaith, scan for any Romulans that might still be in the area. I want to be certain that they've gone- or as certain as we can be since we can't detect them if they're cloaked." Picard said, glancing over at his temporary tactical officer.  
"Aye, sir." Detaith said from Worf's console at the back of the bridge.  
"I don't sense anything sinister, Captain. He is telling the truth." She said to the unspoken question.  
"Okay." Picard sighed and turned back to the Andorian on the view screen. "I suggest you stay away from the Romulans, for a while at least. Picard out." With that, Detaith cut off the communication and Picard sat back down again. "Anything yet, Mr. Detaith?"  
"No, sir. I am reading clear space, no Romulans."  
"Very well, we may as well go to the rendezvous point and wait for Commander Riker's shuttle, though I shouldn't think he will be finished yet, it has only been two hours since we left him." Picard got up and moved towards the turbolift. "I'm going to my quarters, Detaith, you have the bridge."  
"Aye, sir." Detaith said as he strolled down to the command chair. Picard went up the ramp and stepped into the turbolift, leaving the bridge.  
  
Five hours passed uneventful which was in itself beginning to make people feel nervous. On a starship, you had to learn to expect the unexpected but recently nothing had happened, everything was too quiet. Detaith shifted uneasily again in the captain's chair and let out a long sigh.  
"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" Troi asked a bit concerned and picking up on his emotional state.  
"No, no I just wish something interesting would happen." Detaith replied sounding very bored. Just then the ensign at tactical reported a distress call coming in from Commander Riker's shuttle. Detaith leaped to his feet a bit delighted that something was happening at last. They listened to the audio message and Troi began to look worried when it had finished. Detaith called the captain and relayed the message to his quarters. Picard listened to the message intently and ordered the bridge to go to warp seven immediately, he added that he would be up on the bridge shortly and left his quarters.  
Picard emerged from the turbolift on the bridge and asked the counsellor what her opinion was of the situation.  
"He's very anxious, Captain. I'm sensing that he is very nervous and unhappy with the situation he is in. I can't tell you any more than that other than his emotions are very strong."  
"Okay, open a channel to Commander Riker, Mr. Detaith."  
"Channel open, sir." Detaith said taking over at tactical again.  
"Picard to shuttlecraft. Drop out of warp and wait for the Enterprise to come to you. We don't want to overtake you. We are proceeding at warp eight." He finished the message and turned to the ensign at helm. "Ensign, increase speed to warp eight... engage."  
The Enterprise sped off through the darkness of space to the aid of its shuttlecraft.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Commander Geordi La Forge sat at a console in engineering aboard the Imperial Starship Enterprise. He had been ordered by the captain to go over the specs and diagrams pertaining to the artificial life form, which he was doing to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, Geordi had never seen anything like the android in his life before; he had only read Dr. Soong's theory behind it prior to his murder, and Geordi was having great difficulty putting theory into practice. Geordi got up out of his chair and went into one of the large bays that had up until recently been the home of the inclusion apparatus- before he had been ordered to dismantle it. Now it was the home to the twenty-five lifeless androids that he and his staff had constructed. He went over to speak to Ensign Foster.  
"Ensign, hurry up. The captain's coming down soon and I want an explanation as to how to get these machines working. Tell me what you've found out already." Geordi snapped angrily at the young officer.  
"Yes, sir. We've got a big problem, there's no way to get the power flowing through the 'brain' without all the other circuits blowing. I think we have to get the original artificial life form back." He said nervously, it was bad news and he knew that he would be punished for it, whether it was his fault or not.  
"Well I don't want to be the one to tell the captain that when he gets here, do you?" Geordi asked rather abruptly. There was no way that La Forge was going to take the blame if he could pass the buck onto one of his subordinates.  
"No, sir, but I don't see another way around the difficulties. We haven't had much time to go through the problem after all." Foster said cringing in front of his commanding officer. Geordi reached out and touched the badge on Foster's chest. He went down just as Geordi had done on the bridge, crying out with the intense pain, while Geordi felt satisfaction as he carried the punishment out; this was his chance to pay someone back for the humiliation he had gone through up on the bridge.  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, Foster!" Geordi bellowed in his ear. "I'm not answering to the consequences of your inadequate work. Got it?" Foster slowly got to his feet and stood to attention. "Get me some answers as to why this is not going to function." Geordi said pointing to one of the androids. "You have one hour, which is more time than I probably should give you, you incompetent imbecile." Geordi stormed over to the replicator to get a component for one of the androids while Foster hurriedly got back to work.  
  
On board the Enterprise, NCC 1701-D. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair a bit nervously at the message they had received from Commander Riker. His first officer had been vague and that had put Picard on the edge of his seat in anticipation. "Ensign, how long before we reach Commander Riker's shuttle?"  
"We are reading the shuttle on long range sensors and we should intercept them in ten minutes, sir." The ensign at the helm position responded.  
"Very well, decrease speed to half impulse as soon as we are close enough." Picard instructed.  
"Aye, sir." The ensign replied.  
Ten minutes later the Enterprise dropped out of warp and proceeded at half impulse power. Riker piloted the shuttle into shuttle bay two and called the captain for an emergency meeting in the conference lounge. Worf picked up the unconscious Wesley Crusher and took him off to sick bay along with two extra security guards for backup; incase anything should go wrong.  
In sick bay, Dr. Crusher was mending a broken bone, when she looked up and saw Worf carrying her unconscious 'son'.  
"Wesley! What happened to him?" She asked, quickly forgetting about her patient and guiding Worf to put her 'son' on the closest bio-bed.  
"This is not your son, Doctor." Worf said trying to ease the mother's pain.  
"Well who is it then, Santa Clause? The Tooth Fairy?" She said flummoxed and grabbing the nearest medical tricorder she could find.  
"This is a Wesley Crusher from a different universe. He was hit with a level five phaser blast, it is remarkable he has survived this long." Beverly noticed the uniform that Wesley was wearing and recognised it as being different to what her Wesley normally wore, in fact it looked familiar to her but she didn't know where from.  
Crusher got to work stabilizing his condition then turned to Worf. "Can you see that Wes is kept out of sick bay while this Wesley is here, please?"  
Worf nodded, "I will try to keep him out of your way, Doctor." He turned and went out of sick bay leaving two guards to keep an eye on the new Wesley. *****  
The senior bridge officers all met in the conference lounge except for Dr. Crusher who said she would monitor from sick bay. Picard motioned the meeting to begin and asked Riker to proceed with his report.  
"When we got to work on the probe," he began, "we found that it had been sabotaged. We quickly repaired it and scanned the anomaly, which we found to be a doorway to another universe; possibly the universe we encountered a year ago. When we were getting ready to leave Worf heard a noise and went to investigate." Picard listened, deeply concerned.  
"I went to see what the noise was," Worf continued, "and found an unconscious Wesley Crusher lying on the floor. He had been hit with a level five phaser blast at point blank range. Dr. Crusher is attending to him now. I have two security guards keeping an eye on him."  
"How is the boy doing, Doctor?" Picard asked over the open comm link between the conference lounge and Dr. Crusher's office.  
"I have stabilized his condition and he is sleeping now. We should keep him monitored for the next few days, then he should be alright." Beverly reported.  
"Well done, Doctor." Picard said and turned back to his other officers. "We will proceed with caution for the time being. We really need to know if this is the same parallel universe we think it is, and if it is, we must stop them from completing their mission from the last time, which they most certainly will try to do." Picard looked to each of his officers and his glance fell on Riker. "They probably won't succeed if Riker is in command, he is not as versatile as our Commander Riker, and from what I observed of him, he is not likely to become anymore versatile in the near future." Picard said looking to his first officer who immediately blushed, slightly embarrassed. "That's no reflection on you, Commander." Picard said seeing his first officers face. "Any questions?" Picard asked, looking to his senior officers, he got no response. "Dismissed then. Commander Riker, set a course for the probe." Everyone got up from the conference table and left for the bridge.  
  
On the bridge of the Imperial Starship Enterprise, Picard sat comfortably in his command chair. Troi sat on Picard's right while working a computer terminal next to her. Picard had instructed her to go through evaluation reports of the senior officers on board so he could promote one to the role of second officer. It had been decided that Troi would be the first officer and keep the job as security chief as well, after all it was her area of expertise and no-one on board even came close to being as good as her at the job.  
"Have you found anyone suitable yet, Counsellor?" Picard asked, expecting a straight answer.  
"I have narrowed it down to two. Lieutenant Miles O'Brien- chief of transporters, and one of the artificial life forms." She replied, glancing over at him for approval.  
"Well, I know what type of a man Mr. O'Brien is. He is a good officer and not very ambitious thankfully; one man after my job was enough. I would like to try out one of these androids Commander La Forge has been working on though. He has a report due in ten minutes, so we shall see then." Picard got up out of his chair and Troi gazed at him expectant. "We can't see what the android is like from up here. We'll go to engineering." Troi got up reluctantly and they both headed for the turbolift with their chief bodyguards in tow.  
  
In engineering, Foster finished off his third diagnostic on one of the androids and he did not look pleased with the results, for the third time also. "Commander La Forge," he called, saluting when he got a response. "Sir, I have a report but I don't think your going to like what I have to tell you." Foster proceeded to tell him of the difficulty of getting a positronic brain functioning and then he told him that the only person who could do it was the original android or the creator himself. Foster stood braced ready for his punishment but was surprised when it didn't come.  
"I could have told you that an hour ago, Foster." Geordi said smirking then turning away from him; the other engineers were all laughing at him also. Foster felt stupid to say the least; he had just been working for one solid hour so he could be made fun of in front of the other engineers. Geordi went back into main engineering and gasped when he saw that the counsellor and captain were waiting for him. "Captain, Counsellor." He said as he came to attention and saluted them both.  
"Report, Mr. La Forge." The captain said expectant.  
"Sir. We have built twenty-five androids as you ordered, and we are pleased with what we have accomplished so far," he paused for a breath and looked to his superiors for any emotional sign- he saw the captain was becoming impatient and so he continued quickly. "Linking up the positronic brain is no problem but keeping the unit functioning is baffling. We can't get enough power to it without every other circuit blowing, it beats me as to how the other android can work." Geordi finished his report as they wondered into the room that contained all of the androids. "The android uses a sub micron matrix transfer technology to lay down neural net pathways. These neural net pathways have been duplicated and used in all of these androids you see here. The problem is that when one pathway breaks down we have to re-polarize it but then another breaks down and another until complete neural systems failure. Sir, if we're going to get these androids functioning, we need to get back the original." Geordi gulped as he felt the counsellor in his mind again, probably to see if he was telling the truth or just wasting precious time.  
"Very well, Mr. La Forge, your next job is to go and get the original back. Go alone and don't take forever about it, as you seem to think you can these days. When you get back see if Dr. Crusher can help." Picard and Troi turned and stepped fully into the bay that housed all of the androids.  
The room was about the size of the main shuttle bay, down one side of the room were lined the twenty-five androids with various crewmembers performing diagnostics and other tasks. As each crewmember saw the captain and Troi, they stopped and saluted. "Amazing," Picard commented, "one of these will make a fine officer, I believe. Of course I will have to see one functioning first though."  
"Well the original gave us quite a fight before we were actually able to incapacitate him but my security staff are well trained in every form of combat strategy." Troi told him. They both turned and exited engineering.  
Troi headed off up to the bridge with her bodyguard in tow, while Picard and Detaith went off to sick bay. Picard needed to speak with Dr. Crusher to see how she was coping with the news of her son, and to ask if she would help La Forge when he got back.  
  
Dr. Crusher was mending a broken bone when Picard and Detaith walked in. Picard stepped closer to her, smiled a cold smile, and then asked if she was all right.  
"I'm fine, Jean-Luc, after all it was about time Wesley was taught a lesson, I didn't want him to die through it though. It would have been nice to have his body brought back but I guess you're too busy these days; even for me." She finished what she was doing and they both walked into her office, Detaith waited outside. "I suppose I'm next on the hit list then?" She asked with little concern.  
"What hit list?" Picard asked, although he knew full well what she was talking about.  
"Don't insult my intelligence, Jean-Luc. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said, clearly angry at the way he was treating her. "If you want rid of me, I don't see why you can't just transfer me instead of finding a way to kill me." She turned at her desk and sat down in her chair. Nodding as understanding came to her, she continued. "Wait, yes I can see why you won't transfer me. That course of action would damage your reputation, and we can't have that now, can we?" She looked him squarely in the face then let out a sigh and looked in the other direction.  
"There is no hit list, Beverly." Picard said moving into her field of view and trying to make the statement sound convincing, and totally failing in the process. "I just think it's time for a few changes on this ship, and as for your son, that was an accident just as you were told." She looked away from him again not wanting him to see her break down and trying very hard to hold back the tears until he was gone.  
"An accident? Well now, I did wonder about that. If you did order the body to be brought back, you know I would perform an autopsy to find out what he really died of. You won't do that though, just another twist of the knife in her back? See if you could possibly hurt her anymore? Well you won't succeed this time, not again... ever!" She spat the words at Picard with such vehemence that she even surprised herself. At that moment, her eyes filled up with tears and she covered them with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Picard listened for a few moments, and then he actually began to feel a little guilty. He turned, strode out of the office and headed for his quarters with his chief bodyguard in tow.  
"Where are we going, Captain?" Detaith said almost running to keep up with Picard's fast pace.  
"My quarters," was the simple reply. They turned the corner and stopped outside of the door. "Detaith. Get me Counsellor Troi down here. I want to speak to her straight away."  
"Aye, sir." Detaith said immediately moving to a companel and summoning her. Picard stepped into his quarters and waited for her arrival.  
Two minutes later Troi rang the chime alerting Picard that she was waiting outside. "Come." Picard responded and she sauntered into Picard's quarters leaving her chief bodyguard outside with Detaith.  
"Counsellor," Picard said, "take a seat." She moved over to one of the sofas, opposite where Picard was sitting and draped herself in it. "I have reconsidered our plan. I don't want Beverly to be harmed. Have you got that?"  
"Of course, Captain, but why this sudden change of heart and what are you going to be doing with her instead?"  
"Call it captain's prerogative, and she will be transferred instead, as soon as I can arrange it." Picard informed her.  
"I think you owe me a better explanation than that, Jean-Luc, after all we are going to be more than just colleagues soon," She said prying into his thoughts.  
"Well this can be my first little secret from you, can't it." Picard said, not giving in.  
"Jean-Luc," she began, moving in the chair and sitting straighter. "You should know that it is impossible to keep secrets from me." She smiled at him coquettishly. Picard felt the brush against his mind and realized that she was most certainly not going to let the matter drop. He stood and moved closer to her; she stood up as well and before long they were nose to nose with each other.  
"I would appreciate it if you would just let the matter drop and turn off your empathic powers for a few minutes. I have my reasons for letting her live and don't worry, she'll be gone soon." He spoke softly to her while gazing into her deep, dark eyes; he knew what Riker had found so enticing now for one look into those eyes and your sole was lost.  
"How much would you appreciate it, Jean-Luc?" She said as she complied with his wishes. He kissed her full on the lips for a long moment.  
"That's how much, Deanna." He said as he led her to the bedroom.  
  
Geordi La Forge piloted the shuttle with expertise and soon he was through the spatial rift and approaching the Enterprise on the other side. After scanning Data's memory banks, he had learned all of the codes to be able to get on and off the ship without detection. Geordi had put on some civilian clothes so he would blend in more easily, though where he was planning to beam to, he would be secluded enough as it was. As he approached the Enterprise, he put a code into the computer that would allow him to penetrate the shields and park the shuttle in between the warp nacelles once he was through. In doing so it would make a very good hiding place for the shuttle, as the sensors were weak when they scanned that close to the warp nacelles.  
Geordi set co-ordinates for Data's quarters and transported over. He looked all about him quickly; once the transporter had finished, and noticed that Data was not in his quarters, he asked the computer where he was. "Lieutenant Commander Data is currently on the bridge."  
"Great." Geordi whispered and hid behind the console to wait for him to arrive. There was no telling how long he would have to wait and he didn't want to go asking the computer too many questions about one crew member, as that would have alerted the security chief, usually with dire consequences- on his ship anyway.  
Thirty-seven minutes later Data entered his quarters, after his duty shift had finished. Geordi sneaked out of hiding and crept up behind the android as quickly and quietly as he could. Data began to turn, as his android ears were far more sensitive that most species' were but La Forge was too quick. He had found where Data's off switch was located after examining the specs on the android. He pressed it and Data fell to the floor. Geordi signaled the shuttlecraft that he was ready to beam back with the android and they were materialized into the aft section of the cabin immediately. Geordi took the helm controls and set a course back to his side of the rift.  
It didn't take long before the shuttle was on its way home with the kidnapped android. Geordi felt quite pleased with himself as he piloted the shuttle through the spatial rift.  
  
Geordi La Forge got back to his ship in good time and litigated a guard to take the android to engineering. Geordi summoned Dr. Crusher and Counsellor Troi, asking them to meet him in engineering, then he proceeded there himself.  
Geordi entered engineering and found Dr. Crusher and Troi already waiting and both looked very impatient indeed. He saluted them both and proceeded over to where the kidnapped android was sitting. The android was still switched off and posed as no threat at the moment.  
"My mission was a success, Counsellor. I have the original android back and he's right here." Geordi said smiling and pointing to where the android was slumped in a chair.  
"Why is he not functioning?" Troi demanded.  
"I have turned him off, Counsellor." Geordi reached down to the android's off switch and flicked it back on. The android sat up straight with a start, his eyes flicking with disorientation.  
"Geordi?" La Forge looked at him in surprise. "I assume it was you who brought me here to engineering... This is not the same Enterprise." Data looked about trying to figure out where he was. "Where am I and why was I deactivated?" Data asked cocking his head to one side as he looked around, disoriented.  
"Shut up!" Troi said moving closer to the android. "You are aboard the Imperial Starship Enterprise and you will tell us everything we want to know, Robot."  
"I am an android, Counsellor; an automaton made to resemble a human being and not a robot, as you so put it."  
Troi shifted uneasily and annoyed at his insolence, she tried a stab of the mind but realised that it was a futile attempt since Data was a machine and she couldn't read his mind at all, which only served to infuriate Troi even more.  
"I can only tell you limited information. My programming does not allow me to reveal certain intelligence to the enemy." Data said calmly.  
"What is your name?" Dr. Crusher asked.  
"Data, Dr. Crusher." He replied; there was no harm in telling them that.  
"We need to know how to get a positronic brain functioning and I presume you know how to do it." Geordi said getting straight to the point.  
"I can not tell you that." He replied simply.  
"You will." Troi said cutting in forcefully.  
"I can not because I do not know myself. I tried to build an android once before and failed. I was unable to keep power flowing without total systems failure." Data informed them, even if he did know he wouldn't have been able to tell them since it was information that could have been used against the Federation of his universe.  
"The same problem we have, Counsellor." Geordi commented.  
"You had better get the problem sorted out, Mr. La Forge." Troi said challengingly.  
"Who built you?" Dr. Crusher asked.  
"Dr. Noonien Soong, Earth's foremost robotics scientist and cyberneticist. Whom I believe was killed in this universe a long time ago."  
"I am familiar with some of his theories." Geordi replied.  
Troi ordered Dr. Crusher and Geordi into La Forge's office. She instructed them to re-program Data and get the information they needed. Geordi cut her off. "Counsellor, even if we can re-program Data there's no telling that he actually possesses the information we need." Troi stared at him, burrowing into his mind with her thoughts; he dropped to his knees in agony as she forced her way in uncontrollably. She installed a thought into his mind, "You had better hope that the information we need is there, La Forge or I won't stop hurting you." Troi recoiled from inside his head causing him more pain. She turned and left engineering. Geordi dragged himself up off the floor with the aid of Dr. Crusher. They left the office and went back out into engineering. La Forge walked over to the android, which sat patiently in the chair, and flicked the off switch again; the android slumped down, lifeless once more.  
"Well, any ideas as to how we're going to do this?" Crusher asked, hoping that he would have some ideas.  
"One step at a time." Geordi replied slumping down into a chair next to the android to think.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise moved closer to the probe. Captain Picard asked Ensign Crusher to patch the probe's sensors in with the Enterprise's. Wesley had taken over from Data at ops when the android had gone off duty, and with a few taps on his console, the sensors were ready. He informed the captain. "Ready and waiting for your order, sir."  
"Very good, Ensign. Mr. Worf, scan the anomaly. Determine whether or not that is a doorway to the mirror universe we encountered a year ago. If not, then I would like to know where it leads."  
"Aye, sir." Worf said and tapped his console. He brought up information from the ship's computer and walked over to one of the science stations. "I am scanning the anomaly now, sir. It seems that the hyperstrings on that side of the rift are different to here; there should not be a difference. The 'space' should be the same if this is part of our universe." Worf tapped a few more controls and brought up different information. "I am going by the data we collected the last time. It appears that the space over there represents the same universe we encountered before. The computer is compensating for any occurrences over the last year, such as pulsars or novae." He waited a second or two while the computer finished what it was doing. "Sir, the probability that it is the same universe is ninety seven point three percent." He turned around to face his captain, then added in a low voice so Wesley Crusher wouldn't here. "The boy we brought back from the probe is also from that universe."  
"Very well, Mr. Worf, thank you. All senior staff report to the conference lounge please." Picard said over the comm system and to the officers present on the bridge. They all moved into the conference lounge and waited a few moments for Dr. Crusher, Commander La Forge and Commander Data to arrive.  
Crusher and La Forge appeared a few moments later and took their customary seats around the table. Picard motioned for the meeting to begin and then looked to the empty seat beside La Forge and sighed. "Mr. Data. You were called to come to the conference lounge five minutes ago. Where are you?" He waited for a response and looked puzzled at Commander Riker when he didn't get one. It was unlike Data to not be punctual for anything or to go somewhere without his communicator badge.  
"Data." Riker called.  
"Computer. What is the location of Commander Data please?" Picard asked beginning to feel edgy.  
"Lieutenant Commander Data is not on board the Enterprise." Responded the computer coldly. The level of anxiety in the room went up a notch and Troi could feel it pressing against her mind; it was a rather uncomfortable sensation, as everyone stared at each other in surprise.  
  
Aboard the imperial starship, Dr. Crusher and La Forge took Data into the lab near engineering, and strapped him onto a vertical diagnostic bed. Geordi reached out and twisted off the android's cranial lobe, revealing a positronic brain with twinkling lights. Crusher scanned the positronic brain using a tricorder and quickly found where the android's memories were located. Apparently Data's creator had not only used the appearances of humans to model his android upon but also their internal physical structure as well since Crusher found that his memories were stored in the cerebrum; which is where human memories are stored also. Geordi picked up a tool and started working towards accessing Data's memories whilst Crusher linked Data up to the computer using an optical fiber wire. Information came up on the screen and began to scroll as it displayed the sum of Data's memories. Geordi watched the screen as he moved the tool around; a message came up saying 'PROTECTED FILE'. Geordi stopped and turned to Dr. Crusher. "I think we just found what we're looking for. I'll just... turn this... and then... there you go." Geordi said smiling at his work.  
"What did you do?" Crusher asked as the file became accessible on the screen.  
"I used a multi modal sorting technique, I learned at the Academy, to access Data's memory banks."  
"Well, it certainly worked, this looks like a file Data can't access himself. It must contain important information that maybe he isn't ready for yet. Here try this." Crusher passed him a neural stimulator that was primarily used to find out what was going on in a patient's brain when brain damage occurred. Geordi placed it on Data's forehead and the file became accessible on the screen. Crusher read and Geordi began to get excited as he found what he was looking for.  
Geordi ordered Lieutenant Hessan to come into the lab and gave her a copy of the information.  
"Get this back to the diagnostic teams in engineering. It is the information that is needed to get the positronic brains of the androids working. Get them working as quickly as possible. Dr. Crusher and I will tidy up here and be down shortly. Hurry up." Hessan saluted, took the information chip from La Forge and went back to main engineering.  
"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be." Crusher commented. "We still have to re-program Data so he'll co-operate with us though." Dr. Crusher said to Geordi.  
"All we have to do is add this to his programming." Geordi said holding up a small chip, "I constructed it earlier. It gives him memories of our captain saving him from destruction in the other universe. He will remember pledging his loyalty to the Empire." Geordi grinned enormously and Crusher gave a wry smile back to him. Geordi placed the chip in a small groove in Data's positronic brain and carefully replaced the cranial lobe. Crusher pressed the android's off switch and he came back to life. Geordi unstrapped him and he jumped down from the diagnostic bed.  
"Are you finished?" Data demanded. Geordi noticed the android's features had changed, he looked sinister and like he was someone to be reckoned with. Data had a slight curl to his lips and he waited for a response from the engineer. Crusher noticed that his eye colour had changed to a dark mustard yellow and that gave her a creepy feeling, she would not want to get on the wrong side of him.  
"Yes, sir," Geordi said saluting. He whispered to Crusher. "I forgot to tell you that Data believes that he is this ship's second officer, the captain told me to program him like that."  
"Well then," Beverly thought. "You are free to go, Lieutenant Commander." Crusher said to the android. The doctor had a rank of commander and therefore out ranked the android. Data saluted her, turned and left the lab. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Crusher immediately asked Geordi when Data had left the lab.  
"I forgot that the captain wants to see what one will be like as second officer- while we are trying to get these others functioning, then Data will be returned and I don't know what the plan is after that. Do you?" La Forge asked in a hushed voice so no-one else would be able to hear him asking about things that didn't concern him, that in itself could be dangerous if it got back to the counsellor.  
"Me?" Crusher asked incredulously. "I don't get to know anything, in fact I'm on his hit list at the minute. He wants to get rid of me, so don't ask me anything. I'm not likely to be here for much longer." They both turned and went about their business.  
  
"Not aboard the Enterprise?" Picard snapped, not wanting to believe what he had just heard the computer telling him. "Where is he then? How long has he been gone?"  
"Lieutenant Commander Data was transported off the Enterprise at twenty- two hundred hours." Responded the computer calmly.  
"Where was he transported to?" Geordi asked concerned that his best friend was missing.  
"Unknown," was the computer's cold and uninformative response.  
"Well it seems that we have a new problem on our hands. Any ideas as to where Data is?" Picard asked the officers sitting around him.  
"The probe, he could have transported himself there." Worf suggested fuming at the fact that he was the security chief and he hadn't known that Data was missing until now.  
"For what purpose though?" He didn't get a response. "Besides, it isn't like Data to beam off the ship without notifying someone. Any other suggestions?" Picard asked looking around him.  
"Maybe there is a ship on the other side of that spatial rift. One we haven't detected because we didn't scan for." Riker offered.  
"It is a possibility. I don't sense anything but we should scan straight away to determine if there is or not." Troi said trying to give her colleagues some hope.  
"Mr. Worf. Go and scan for any ships or anything large enough to be a ship, on the other side of the rift. We'll stay here and discuss what we're here for." Worf got up and headed out onto the bridge. Picard turned back to his officers and spoke. "First of all. How is the boy doing, Doctor?"  
"He is stable and is likely to remain so. He hasn't regained consciousness yet-, which I think is a good thing; I don't really want to talk to him any time soon. I scanned him for any viral infections they might have given him but there are none that I can detect."  
"Thank you, Doctor. Counsellor, do you sense anything strange aboard this ship or a ship that might be out there?"  
"No, Captain. I can only sense that the level of anxiety aboard this ship is very strong. I can't sense Data anyway and as for another ship, I think that the interference from the anomaly is having an effect on my empathic ability. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." She told him, slightly disappointed in her abilities at times like these.  
"Very well. Mr. La Forge, will you work with Worf and find a way to seal that rift out there. Everyone else just keep your eyes open, I don't want anyone else to go missing. Number One, I want you and Counsellor Troi to see if you can find out where Data has beamed to. Any questions?"  
"Will you be contacting Starfleet Command, sir?" Riker asked.  
"Yes, I'll do that immediately. Anymore questions?" He waited. "Dismissed then," he said when he didn't get a response. They went back out onto the bridge. " Anything yet, Mr. Worf?"  
"Yes, sir. I am picking up a faint ion trail going through the anomaly, also on the other side I am picking up a large ship about five thousand kilometers away. It is about the size of the Enterprise. I think that Commander Data may have left on a shuttlecraft."  
"Are any of our shuttles missing, Mr. Worf?"  
"No, sir, which leads me to believe that he didn't go willingly."  
"Why did we not detect a ship before, Lieutenant?"  
"I am scanning using a low band width, Captain. We did not try this the last time and we don't usually use our sensors in this manner."  
Picard nodded and headed for his command chair. "Start scanning with a low band width as well as the usual scan, Worf. I want to keep track of whatever is on the other side of that anomaly."  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Data appeared on the bridge of the imperial starship and Picard got up out of his command chair to greet him. Data walked briskly down the ramp to the command area. "Commander La Forge and Doctor Crusher have obtained what they need from me in order to get the other androids functioning, Captain."  
"Very well, Commander. Go and get a uniform from stores and then come back up to the bridge." Picard said looking distastefully at the way the android was dressed. Data walked back up the ramp and into the turbolift. He walked with a sort of insubordinate swing that made him look like a thug.  
"Stores," he ordered and the turbolift proceeded.  
Picard turned to the crew on the bridge and activated the ship wide communication system so that everyone would hear what he had to say. "Now hear this." He bellowed in an authoritative voice as he continued, "Data, the android, is now this ship's second officer and is to be treated in exactly the same manner you treated the previous second officer. Is that clear?" He didn't wait for any response from the bridge crew, as they knew better than to interrupt. "Anyone who does not treat him with the respect due to him will be severely punished. I will see to it myself. Picard out." With that he shut off the communication and sat back down, contently in his chair.  
  
Data got to stores within minutes and was fitted with a uniform straight away. He wore tight black trousers with knee high black leather boots. His uniform top had a high necked black collar with three pips on it to signify that he was a second officer and a lieutenant commander. The rest of the tunic top was a dark mustard yellow colour that matched his eyes. The top was sleeveless and showed off his impressive muscular android physique. Data wore a gold sash around his waist that sported a large ceremonial dagger on one side and a phaser on the other.  
Data was given a black tattoo just above his right elbow to distinguish him from the other twenty-five androids that were all identical to him in every way. The tattoo was of a Starfleet badge symbol with a dagger piercing it. The storesman gave Data a similar metal pin badge to wear on the left side of his chest. Data looked sinister and evil in his new uniform, he tossed his old one to the storesman, telling him to hang on to it before storming out into the corridor.  
As Data walked along the corridor he was saluted by various crewmembers, he gave the same gesture back to them in a sloppy manner, and continued on towards the turbolift. Data went back up to the bridge.  
"Ah, Mr. Data. Can I see you in my ready room immediately." Picard said moving towards the door and with Detaith hot on his heels. Picard went in and Detaith tried to follow. "No, Mr. Detaith, you stay outside."  
"But, sir. Can you really trust him?" Detaith asked, protesting.  
"I don't know, that is what I'm about to find out." Picard went in and sat behind his desk, Data strolled in a moment later.  
"Sir?" Data said questioningly.  
"Sit down." He ordered and Data complied. "What do you remember of the last few weeks and how you came to be aboard this ship?" Picard asked to see if the memory chip that La Forge had installed was functioning.  
"I was left floating in space by my so called friends in the other universe, for communicating with an alien known as the Crystalline Entity. I was caught in a spatial rift in this area of space and would have surely been torn to pieces if you had not come along when you did. I pledged my loyalty to this universe and to you for saving my life."  
"Will you ever go back on your word, Mr. Data?"  
"No sir, being an android I can not as my programming will not allow it. You have my full co-operation and loyalty."  
"Very well, Mr. Data. You will be the ship's new second officer; you won't need to be taught much as you already have years of experience aboard a starship. I want you to go over this file first however. Find out how things are done aboard this Enterprise. I expect you to function aboard this ship as if you had been on it for years. Is that clear?" Picard said handing a small information chip to the android.  
"Perfectly, sir."  
"Dismissed then," Data got up, turned and went back out onto the bridge. Picard followed and stopped in the doorway to speak to Detaith. "The answer is yes, Mr. Detaith, we can trust him, implicitly." Detaith nodded his head and went up the ramp as Picard sat in his command chair again.  
Data sat at a console behind the area of command on the bridge, going over the chip Picard had given him. After about ten seconds, he was fully versed on the workings of his new ship. He wandered down to the command area and saluted Picard.  
"I have reviewed the information chip and understand how this ship should function, Captain."  
"Good. I am impressed, that didn't take long at all." Picard noted.  
"I am capable of carrying out sixty trillion different functions per second, and have a storage capacity of eight hundred quadrillion bits, sir." Data responded matter-of-factly.  
"Impressive. Well sit down, Mr. Data." Data took a seat on Picard's left, which was reserved for the ships second officer, and observed.  
  
Data sat for about forty-five minutes then got up. "I should go and check on Mr. La Forge to see if he has got the other androids functioning, sir." Picard nodded his approval. Data saluted and then made his way to the turbolift.  
"Mr. Data, bring an android back up with you, I want to see one for myself." Picard told him, looking over his shoulder. Data nodded and entered the turbolift.  
"Main engineering." He said and the 'lift proceeded. Data got out at engineering and went to look for Commander La Forge. He went into the large bay and saw the twenty-five androids lined up. La Forge spotted Data and went over to him.  
"Data, glad you could come." La Forge said rather cheerily. Data did not look pleased and his features changed to annoyed as he slowly approached the engineer.  
"You will address me as sir. I outrank you and if you do not want to suffer the consequences of my actions, before I inform the captain, I suggest you observe protocol."  
"Yes, sorry sir." Geordi said as he stood to attention quickly- Data was the same rank as La Forge but he was the second officer and that outranked the chief engineer. "I have a report if you want to here it, sir."  
"Of course. Why do you think I am here?" Data asked impatiently.  
"Come this way, sir." Geordi led Data over to one of the androids. The ensign that was working on the android turned and saluted the engineer; he just looked at Data. Data moved with lightening speed and grabbed the man by the throat; he thrust him up against the bulkhead. Data reached out and touched the badge on the man's chest. The ensign squirmed in Data's grasp as the pain ran violently through his body. Data held the badge pressed in for what seemed like an eternity to the ensign. The ensign's face began to turn blue, as the grasp of Data's hand around the man's throat became tighter, cutting off his supply of oxygen.  
"You will salute me the next time, Ensign or I can terminate your existence quite easily. Have you got that?" The ensign struggled to nod his head and Data let his body drop to the floor, the ensign lay gasping for breath as Data looked down at him. La Forge looked a bit perplexed but he regained his composure when he saw the android's glance slide towards him. "Give me that report now." Data ordered Geordi.  
"Yes, sir. Well, all of these androids now possess the sum of your programming, and we have corrected the fault in each of their positronic brains using the information we obtained from you. All we have to do now is turn each one on, and program each to bring them up to date with what has been going on recently. It should be about twelve hours before the androids are ready for duty." Geordi reported quite quickly for fear of what the android might do to him if he had the opportunity.  
"Very well. Turn this one on, I want to see it function." Geordi reached down to switch the android on. The android sat up straight and blinked a few times. Data informed the android of who he was and what he was doing here. The 'new' android stood up and slowly turned around, looking about with newfound curiosity.  
"They are also like me?" The 'new' android asked pointing to the other androids sitting in a line behind him, and cocking his head to one side with interest at what he saw.  
"That is correct." Data informed him. "Are you functioning within normal parameters?"  
"Yes." The android said after performing a quick self-diagnostic.  
"Very well then." Data turned to La Forge. "He will come with me to see the captain. Go and get him some clothes to put on." Geordi went to get a black jump suit from a drawer in engineering, that would normally be worn when crawling through service crawlways on the ship.  
None of the androids had been clothed because they had to be tested first, before they were allowed to leave- so it was not necessary to give them any. La Forge returned soon after and gave the clothes to the android. The android put on the jump suit and he and Data went to see the captain.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Lieutenant Worf. Open a channel to Starfleet Command; level one priority, secure channel. Put it through to my ready room, please."  
"Aye, sir," Worf said as Picard got up and walked into his office. Picard took a seat behind his desk and waited a moment for the communications channel to be opened. Admiral Nakamura appeared on the screen with a look of concern on his face.  
"Twice in as many days, Jean-Luc?" The admiral said, leaning forward in his seat.  
"Yes, Admiral. Couldn't keep away." Picard smiled then turned with a look of 'let's get down to business' on his face.  
"Why are you contacting me on a priority one channel, Captain? Is there something wrong?"  
"It seems we have a rather large problem on our hands, Admiral," Picard took a breath before continuing. "We've repaired the probe and have found evidence to suggest that it has been sabotaged. While my senior officers were over there, they found a young man. It was Wesley Crusher; he's been hit with a level five phaser blast at point blank range." The admiral raised his eyes in surprise; who would do something like that? "This Wesley is from another universe though, we believe that it's the same universe we encountered a year ago. It seems that the spatial rift is some sort of a gateway to that universe. We are trying to find a way to seal it but I fear that it may be too large.  
"I called a meeting for my senior officers a short while ago and found that Data is missing." Picard paused while the admiral cut in.  
"The android?" Picard nodded. "Where do you think he is?"  
"We think that he has been transported onto a ship that is on the other side of the spatial anomaly. This other ship could possibly be the Enterprise of that universe and if it is, her captain will probably want to complete the mission from the last time we encountered them. Our main problem though is to find a way to get Mr. Data back home and send the counterpart Wesley Crusher back. This is a great threat to our universe if they have been able to access Data's systems. He is a fountain of information and while he would not betray us, they may have been able to get the information they need some other way."  
"Well thank you for letting us know, Captain. We will be analyzing the information from the probe when it reaches us, in the mean time we will have to wait. Unfortunately the nearest ship is the Hood which would arrive in four days, after that is the Excelsior which is a week away at best." Admiral Nakamura informed him apologetically.  
"That may be a little too late, sir but if they try anything we will do our best to stop them from succeeding."  
"I know you will. I'll send the two ships your way then, Captain. Starfleet out." Admiral Nakamura said as he terminated the communication channel. Picard got up and went back out onto the bridge.  
  
Lieutenant Worf and Commander La Forge were in engineering trying to figure out a way to seal the spatial rift. They had pondered over the problem for quite a while and they hadn't come up with any good suggestions so far. Geordi sighed for about the hundredth time and called for a meeting of the engineering staff and Worf. The staff gathered round and Geordi told them of the problem they were faced with, "... so I want suggestions, any no matter how ridiculous you think they are."  
Hessan suggested scanning the anomaly with a tachyon beam first, to find out what the composition of it was. Geordi noted that idea as a good one to start off with and instructed Hessan to go and do it. She came back a moment later with the results. "Sir, I have scanned the anomaly and found that it contains omicron and alpha particles." Geordi asked for more suggestions from his staff. Lieutenant Redpath suggested using the phasers in some way.  
"Use the phasers like a protodynoplaser, the rift seems to be just like a tear in skin. We could modify the phasers slightly to emit a low power, thin beam to bring together the edges of the rift and seal them back together again." Redpath said, making hand gestures to make his explanation more understandable.  
"Yeah, I think that'll work, thanks Redpath." Geordi said pleased that they were finally beginning to make some headway.  
"I spent a year at medical school, sir. We could even emit a nucleonic beam which would do the same sort of thing." Redpath said pleased that his medical training was beginning to pay off.  
"We can use an energy conduit and put it across the rift so it can repair itself." Worf suggested.  
"Yeah, I was thinking that as well but it may take a while and I think that time is of the essence here." Geordi said. He tapped his communicator badge and signaled the captain to inform him of the ideas that they had come up with on how to repair the rift. Picard instructed them to report to the bridge.  
The meeting in engineering broke as crewmembers went about their own business and Worf and Geordi headed up to the bridge.  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Troi and Riker were going through the information they had accumulated on the spatial rift so far. Worf had detected an ion trail before he had been assigned to another task, and now Riker and Troi were following it. It was more than likely that the ion trail was part of a warp signature from a shuttlecraft, and Troi decided to scan for Data's communicator badge signal as well, in the hope that it followed the ion trail. The computer informed her that it was no longer in range of the ship's sensors.  
"Computer. When did the signal lose contact with the ship?" Troi asked exasperated.  
"Working," the computer replied and then came up with the report. "The communicator badge signal was lost from the ship's sensors at twenty two thirty seven hours."  
"Why were we not informed that the signal had been lost?" Riker asked, tired of having to talk to a non-sentient piece of machinery.  
"Commander Data was transported using a Federation transporter device, and no emergency was called for at the time of transport." Replied the computer.  
Troi sighed then asked. "Was Commander Data transported using a transporter device from the Enterprise?"  
"Negative. The transporter device used was located outside of the ship."  
"Well if that's so, why weren't we informed of the transport?" Troi asked again knowing that if any external transporter was used it should alert the bridge immediately, unless it was from a transporter of that particular ship.  
"The transport took place from a shuttlecraft belonging to the Enterprise." Riker and Troi both looked at each other in disbelief, they were running round in circles with this method of inquiry.  
"Were any of our shuttles missing from the shuttle bays at the time of transport?" Riker asked again hoping that the answer would be yes and that there was not as much cause for alarm as he anticipated.  
"Negative." The computer replied coldly.  
"Well that about sums that up then doesn't it? Data was definitely taken without his consent, and the ship on the other side of that rift is undoubtedly another Enterprise." Troi went over to the terminal again and asked the computer for a chronological display of everything Data did when he left the bridge, after a moment the information came up on the screen.  
Data had gone straight to his quarters, he had stayed there and hadn't come out- so what ever had happened had occurred there. "Maybe we should go to his quarters and look for clues." Riker said to Troi.  
"We should report all of this to the captain first." Troi suggested.  
"Agreed but I want to scan for Data on the probe first, just to be certain that he's not over there." Riker tapped a few buttons on the tactical display and the sensors activated, scanning the probe. Just then Captain Picard stepped out of his ready room and approached the two of them, looking over Troi's shoulder as she waited for the scan to finish. The computer flashed its results on the screen a moment later. "No-one is on the probe." Riker said to Troi.  
"Captain, we have a report for you." Troi said.  
"Please save it for a few moments, Counsellor. Commander I've contacted Starfleet. The closest ship is four days away; they are sending the Hood and Excelsior. I'm afraid that if anything should happen before then, we're going to have to fend for ourselves. We mustn't discount the possibility that the Enterprise over there has sent for re-enforcements also.  
"Now, that report please Counsellor..." Picard was interrupted by a communique from engineering.  
"Sir, we have a few ideas on how to repair the rift." La Forge said over the intercom  
"Well done. Come up to the bridge." Picard instructed Worf and Geordi and then turned to Riker and Troi. "I'll have that report in the conference lounge when Worf and La Forge get here."  
  
Two minutes later Worf and Geordi exited the turbolift and stepped out onto the bridge. "In the conference lounge please gentlemen." Picard said as they all went off into the lounge and took their customary seats.  
Geordi started and gave the captain the suggestions that they had come up with in engineering; everyone listened interested as he came to a close. "... So it's as simple as that," he finished.  
"Before we seal the rift we should get Data back, sir." Riker said.  
"Then he's definitely over there?" Worf asked.  
"We scanned the rift and saw that the ion trail went through to the other side. The computer said that the comm badge signal was lost from the ship at around half past ten. We weren't alerted because he was transported using a Federation transporter located outside of the ship. The transporter was from a shuttle from the Enterprise, but none of our shuttles had left the bay at that time." Troi told the officers assembled in the lounge.  
"There's no way to be one hundred percent certain that he's on that ship over there?" Picard asked.  
"No, Captain, there isn't. I'm just assuming that he is because there is no- where else he could have gone apart from the probe. Counsellor Troi and I have scanned the probe and no one is there. Unless someone was to go over to the other ship and find out, I don't see any other way of knowing for sure."  
Picard thought for a second before speaking. "Then that's what we shall do. I will go myself and I think either Commander La Forge or Dr. Crusher. I want to keep the team down to a minimum."  
"Why you, Captain? You were there the last time and barley escaped." Riker said with disbelief that his captain should want to go back to that death trap. Picard looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Nice to know you have complete confidence in me, Number One." He cleared his throat, "however. Since I was there the last time, I know what to expect and how to deal with these people. The counsellor over there will undoubtedly be expecting our Troi to beam over again, and she would therefore be detected instantly. If I'm right she will probably know that La Forge isn't La Forge if he were to go either. Am I right, Counsellor?" Picard looked over to Troi.  
"True, Captain, after what Geordi went through the last time she should know his mind better than he does- so it will have to be Beverly." Geordi felt a sigh of relief, it had taken him numerous counselling sessions with Troi to get over his mind rape the last time, and it was an experience that he didn't care to repeat ever again; it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it again.  
"Why Bev?" Riker asked again not liking any of this plan.  
"Because she would most likely be the one working with the engineers over there to try to find out what Data is- if he's there." Geordi informed Riker.  
"Well that's settled then, I'll go and see Dr. Crusher and then get some uniforms from stores. Number One, see if you can find a way to scan that ship by piggy backing a transmission, the way we did the last time."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Dismissed then." The officers began to get up, "Number One, I'm going to do what is necessary now so you have the bridge." They all left the conference lounge with a new purpose in mind.  
  
Data and the android walked through the corridor toward the turbolift to go up to the bridge; various crewmembers stopped and saluted the second officer as he approached. They got into the turbolift and soon they appeared on the bridge. Data noticed that Detaith and Broad- the captain's and Troi's chief bodyguards were positioned outside of the ready room door. Data surmised that Picard and Troi were inside and so walked towards the door with the android beside him. Both guards saluted and Detaith signaled the occupants of the room that Data and the android were outside. The guards stepped aside as they entered.  
Data saluted the counsellor and captain as he approached. "I have brought one of the androids as you instructed, Captain."  
"Good. Sit down." Picard instructed the new android and he complied. "Do you know who you are?" Picard asked him.  
"I am an android constructed and made to function for the good of the Empire." The android replied calmly as he looked directly at Picard with a placid face and lifeless eyes.  
"Just what I wanted to hear. Mr. Data, does the android have a name?" Picard asked.  
"No, Captain he does not. Commander La Forge thought that you would want to give him one yourself."  
"Wonderful. Counsellor any suggestions?" Picard looked to her for any ideas that she might have.  
"How about... Reval. On Betazed it means powerful and seems only fitting for an android I suppose." She suggested, and it seemed to work well.  
"Okay then, Reval is your new designation and you will respond to it." The android now named Reval nodded his head. "You will be programmed with the information you need in order to function aboard this ship. You have the sum of Data's programming already so there is not much you need to learn. We have a plan to send you back to where Data came from. You will be beamed over to another starship and carry out your orders. Your job will be to take over that ship and bring it through the rift to our universe. While aboard that ship you will be named Data, you will respond to that name whilst over there. Is that clear?"  
"Perfectly, sir." Responded Reval.  
"When the ship is on this side of the rift you will hand control over to us. You will have to incapacitate the bridge officers over there in order to do this." Troi continued to give Reval his orders.  
"When you have done this you will beam back over to this ship where you will be given more orders from there."  
"You will wear a different uniform and I will give you all of the information you need in order to blend in on the other Enterprise. The information pertaining to the mission will be contained in a different part of your positronic brain incase they try to delete all of your files and re- program you."  
"Understood." Reval replied to all of them.  
"Dismissed." Picard said. As they left Picard said that Reval should be ready to beam over within two hours then he thought to himself, before the crew of the other Enterprise notice Data has gone missing.  
Data turned to Picard, "Captain. Why is Reval being beamed over to my old ship? After all it was they who abandoned me."  
"We are sending him over because your crew will be missing you and will regret what they have done. This will work to our advantage though because Reval will be working for us." Data nodded and Picard stood up from behind his desk as Data turned to exit. "Commander Data," Picard said stopping the android.  
"Yes, Captain."  
"I am not accustomed to having my orders questioned, the punishment is usually a dose of the counsellor's medicine in the agony booth, and I'm sure she will find something as equally horrifying for you. Don't question them again." Picard warned quite seriously.  
"Sorry, sir." Data joined Reval out on the bridge.  
  
Aboard the other Enterprise, Captain Picard went down to sickbay to speak to Beverly Crusher. Noticing the counterpart Wesley Crusher on the bio-bed as he entered, he made a mental note to ask about him. Dr. Crusher noticed Picard coming closer to her and she put down the padd she was working with to give him her full attention. "How is the boy doing, Doctor?" He asked looking toward Wesley's bed.  
"He regained consciousness about an hour ago demanding to know where he was. I knocked him out with a shot of tricordrazine and he'll wake up in about twelve hours or so." Picard looked at her with an amused expression on his face.  
"You could have just told him where he was, Doctor." Her jaw set in the typical 'don't mess with me' fashion and Picard decided to get straight on with what he had actually come down to see her about. He told her of the mission that lay ahead of them both. "We have to at least see if Data is over there before we seal the rift, Data is a veritable fountain of information on our universe. We can't risk the possibility that they have been able to duplicate him either. I can't even begin to imagine the consequences if they have managed to duplicate him."  
"I have a question. What if he is there and we can't get him back?" Beverly asked, concerned that that might be the case when they got over there.  
"Then we're going to have to destroy their ship." Picard responded.  
"When do we leave then?" Crusher asked eager to get away from her counterpart son.  
"As soon as possible please Doctor so make any arrangements you need to. We have to go down to stores to get some uniforms, and then see if Commander Riker has been able to get a scan of the inside of that ship. If not then we'll have to go by the information we collected the last time." Beverly got up out of the chair in her office and waved for Dr. Selar to come over.  
"Will you keep an eye on him please, I'm going off ship for a short time- hopefully anyway. Don't under any circumstances allow my Wesley to see this Wesley." Beverly said pointing to the boy on the bio-bed, Selar nodded and Crusher and Picard left sickbay and headed off to stores.  
  
On the bridge, Riker ordered Lieutenant Worf to try to piggyback a signal from the ship on the other side of the anomaly. That was how they were able to do it the last time and they hoped it would work in their favour again. It was proving difficult to get any sort of information this time though because of all the interference from the anomaly. "If we are going to get a scan I think we will have to launch a probe through the rift, Commander." Worf said from his station.  
"Make it so, Mr. Worf." Riker told him, they needed all of the information available if they were going to make this mission a success.  
"Aye, sir. Launching a type one probe now." The probe rocketed off into the rift and soon Worf was able to pick up a reading. "The probe is sending us information back now. The ship on the other side of the rift is in fact the Imperial Starship Enterprise- ICC 1701-D. I am trying to get a scan of the inside of the ship." After a few moments Worf pounded the console with his fist in annoyance. "There is too much signal leakage." Worf's console bleeped a few times and then the information faded out. "Sir, we have lost the signal."  
"Okay, Mr. Worf. Bring the probe back or destroy it."  
"I have altered the probe's course and am bringing it back to our side of the rift. If I had destroyed it the explosion would have been detected by the other ship."  
"Very well," Riker tapped his communicator badge. "Riker to Picard."  
"Go ahead, Number One." Picard said.  
"Sir, we have launched a probe and are unable to get a clear scan, there is too much signal leakage and interference from the rift. We have confirmed though that it is the ISS Enterprise- ICC 1701-D."  
"Thank you, Commander. Beverly and I are in stores at the moment. Will you have a shuttle prepared for our departure in one hour?"  
"Aye, sir. Riker out." With that, the communication channel closed and Riker hailed Ensign Golgo in the main shuttle bay. "Ensign, prepare a shuttle for the captain and Dr. Crusher to depart in one hour, please."  
"Aye, sir," the ensign replied over the comm link.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard entered stores to get the different uniforms that they would need for their away mission; it was after all, imperative to the safety of the mission that they blended in. The crewman named Robinson stepped out from behind the large replicator, in the middle of the room, and spoke. "Can I help you with anything, sir? Doctor?"  
"We need uniforms for the away mission to the alternate Enterprise, you will find what we need in the ship's security files."  
"Yes, sir. I have already looked. Will the designs be the same?"  
"Yes, and the colours as well." Picard confirmed.  
"I couldn't find a uniform on file for Dr. Crusher, any picture we had of her from the last time was always of her face and nothing else." Robinson informed Picard.  
"It was just the same as the one Counsellor Troi wore only slightly longer." Picard said trying to remember from the last time. "It's the same colour and style though. She will need a lab coat as well, which should be the same colour as the uniform."  
"Okay, I already have your measurements, sir, I just need Dr. Crusher's." He turned to Crusher. "Could you please step up onto the platform, Doctor." Crusher moved and stepped onto a sort of gray, circular shaped box that looked like a modified transporter, and was raised about one foot off the floor. Robinson worked the controls on his computer terminal and a blue circular beam rose from the base of the platform and moved upwards to take all of the doctor's measurements. It took about twenty seconds to complete the procedure. "I have all of the information I need to make the uniforms so you are free to go, they will be ready in about fifteen minutes."  
"We'll just stay here since we have to try them on anyway." Picard said. Robinson got to work tapping various buttons on the replicator and his computer terminal. Soon Captain Picard's uniform was ready and Robinson handed it to him. Next Dr. Crusher's had been produced and they both went into the changing rooms to try them on.  
Captain Picard emerged first and he immediately felt disconcerted. He wore a very uncomfortable uniform top; it was essentially like the one he normally wore but with a few differences. Firstly was the collar, it was too high and Picard felt like he was being choked, it was black and had four gold pips on it as normal. The shoulders of the top were also black and had gold braid around them giving a striking contrast between the different colours of the uniform. The rest of the top was a sort of congealed blood red colour and was sleeveless.  
Picard wore a gold sash around his waist matching the braid. The trousers were tight and black but surprisingly very comfortable, partly because they were the same style as Picard wore to go horse riding in. The whole of the uniform was very form fitting.  
Robinson handed the captain black knee length boots that he immediately put on, and a dagger that looked like it had been derived from the Klingon culture. He put the dagger on his right side in a small sheath on the sash. Robinson handed him a phaser that had been modified to look as the alternate universes did, which he put in the holster on his left side. Next he was handed various badges some of which were medals that he remembered the other Picard wearing, and one was the metal pin badge, with a dagger going through it who's function was a communication device in his universe, and a torture device where he was going. He put the badges on the left side of his chest in the correct places and took a look in the full-length mirror. The shock went through Picard like a knife and it finally sunk in that he was going back to that godforsaken place- even though he looked dressed for an adventure on the holodeck. Picard turned as he heard Crusher exit from the changing room.  
"I don't like it, Jean-Luc. Is this what these people actually wear?" She asked incredulously and a bit embarrassed.  
"Yes, it's their uniform, Beverly. Don't look so worried you're not the only one that feels utterly ridiculous."  
"Well I'm getting cold, at least you've got most of your body covered, I'll probably end up with pneumonia. I dread to think what Troi thought if this uniform is supposed to be longer than her's."  
"You're a doctor, you've got a medical coat to wear." Picard tried to make her feel a bit better with that information, she did- a bit anyway. Robinson handed her the coat, it was shorter than what she was used to, as was everything else, but it was the same colour. She put it on and fastened it around her waist. She was handed black knee length boots and a dagger and phaser the same as Picard's. She put the boots on and the dagger into the sheath on her right boot. She wore the phaser on her left side, in the holster attached to the gold sash. Robinson gave her a metal badge with a dagger going through it and some medals that Picard showed her how to put on.  
"You look fine," Picard said quite unconvincingly. Robinson had to turn away from them as he tried not to laugh at the way they both looked.  
"I don't feel it," she snapped back at him. Crusher stormed out of stores with Picard following her, she did not want to look in the mirror.  
They walked along the corridor. "Will we need to take anything with us that you can think of?" Picard asked trying to get her mind off what she was wearing- or not wearing for that matter.  
"No, unless you want to take some sort of incapacitants with us. I may not be able to get them from the sickbay over there, and we need some sort of communications device incase we get separated. From what I heard, all of their communications are listened to."  
"We'll go by sickbay to get the incapacitants and as for the communicator, you're already wearing one." Picard told her.  
"Really? Where is it then?" Beverly asked, looking over what she was wearing.  
"Where it usually is." She looked at the metal badge with the dagger going through it, she tapped it but it didn't make a sound. "It won't make a noise incase it alerts anyone in close proximity to you when you're using it. The only thing is that you mustn't let anyone see what it's real use is, after all, theirs are for punishment and it won't do if you press yours and you don't end up in agony on the floor." She laughed at that as they got into the turbolift at the end of the corridor.  
"Sickbay," Dr. Crusher said. They were soon at sickbay and as they entered Beverly remembered about Wesley who was still lying asleep on the bio-bed. Dr. Selar spotted them as they both entered and strode over to them.  
"Can I help you with anything, Doctor?" Selar asked as she looked at Beverly and Picard with a raise eyebrow.  
"Yes, we need some hypos and incapacitants."  
"Will tricordrazine do?" She asked and Crusher looked at her with an amused expression.  
"Well it seems to work very well doesn't it?" Crusher said looking towards Wesley on the bio-bed: who was still out for the count.  
"The amount you use does, Doctor." Selar went off to get it so she didn't have to answer to that remark.  
"I thought you only used a small dose, Doctor." Picard said to Crusher.  
"Well, I really didn't want to talk to him. If I had known I was going off ship I wouldn't have used as much." Picard glanced at her incredulously. "It won't harm him, it just means he'll be asleep for a long time that's all." Selar returned and gave each of them a small case containing what they needed. They left sickbay and went down to shuttle bay two.  
  
Picard and Crusher entered the shuttle bay and were greeted by the bridge officers; Wesley was also there. They walked down to the shuttlecraft and stopped to talk to Riker and the others. "Good luck, Captain, Doctor. Come home safely and soon." Riker said still very uneasy about letting his captain do this. Beverly went to say goodbye to Wesley and then stepped into the shuttle while Picard spoke to Riker.  
"Will, if anything should happen you have direct orders to seal that rift, whether we are back or not. It is imperative that if that ship out there comes any closer you must destroy it. It should not be permitted to enter our universe under any circumstances. Is that clear?" Picard paused. "If worst comes to worst you must destroy this ship cleanly." Riker nodded slightly. "I just hope that our counterparts are still alive over there, it won't do to have ghosts walking around the ship."  
"Destroying the ship might be a slight problem, Captain. The self- destruct mechanism requires a coded authorization, and handprints of the captain and first officer. If you're off the ship then that role falls to the second officer- who's missing." Riker said.  
"Well I'm sure you'll find a humane way to do it if the time comes. Maybe set a collision course, take the two ships out together." Picard spoke softly to Riker so only he would hear.  
"Aye, sir." Riker said with a slight laugh at the way Picard was dressed.  
Picard turned and climbed into the shuttlecraft El-Baz. The shuttle powered up and left the Enterprise on impulse. It ploughed through the vastness of space towards the monstrous spatial rift and the sinister, benevolent universe that lay on the other side of it.  
  
Data and Reval walked along the corridor towards stores to get the uniform that Data had been wearing when he first came on board. They entered and the crewman saluted. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" Robinson asked.  
"We need the uniform I had on when I first came here." The crewman went to get it and came back a moment later, handing it to Data who in turn handed it to Reval. "Put this on, Reval." Data instructed. The android changed and they both left to go to engineering.  
In engineering the two androids entered. Data told La Forge to get an optical fiber wire and to link Reval's and his positronic brain up to each other. La Forge did as instructed and soon both androids were sitting down with an optical fiber attaching them both. "I am establishing a link to Reval's positronic brain now." Data said as La Forge monitored from a computer station. "Interface complete."  
Data started to transfer the information Reval needed for his mission, through the cybernetic connection. The process took about two minutes and soon the connection was being broken. They both stood up and left engineering, leaving La Forge to clear up the mess.  
"Was the transfer successful?" Data asked Reval as they walked back along the corridor.  
"Yes, sir," was the simple response.  
"Do you have any questions you need to ask?"  
"I just need to check some information. Geordi La Forge is my best friend, is he not?" Reval questioned.  
"That is correct." Data responded.  
"Then I will refrain from harming him when the time comes."  
"No, you must incapacitate him as well. It would not be a wise decision for you to leave him alone as he will do everything in his power to stop you, whether he is your best friend or not."  
"I shall incapacitate him as well then."  
"Do you know how you will disable the crew?" Data asked.  
"Not yet." Reval and Data stepped into the turbolift and instructed it to proceed to the bridge. They stepped out onto the bridge after several seconds and crew personnel saluted them. Data and Reval strode down to the command area and spoke with Picard.  
"Reval is ready to beam over to the other ship, sir." Data informed him.  
"Very well. Reval you have about one hour of spare time on your hands. Counsellor Troi is working on a device so that we can keep an eye on you while you are over there."  
"A wise decision, sir." Reval told the captain.  
"Go and use the time to clear up any information that you are not certain about, or whatever you need to do. Mr. Data will come and get you when you are needed." Reval saluted the captain and left the bridge while Data sat down on Picard's left.  
  
The shuttle moved through the spatial rift and came in close to the mirror Enterprise. Crusher could clearly see the great black imposing letters etched across the hull, ISS Enterprise ICC 1701-D.  
"We can beam in from here. La Forge said that because we are in such close proximity, the signal leakage combined with the interference from the rift, will act like a cloak." Picard told Crusher. They moved to the back of the shuttle where the transporter was located. Crusher was just about to speak when Picard activated it and she felt an immediate gut wrenching jolt as she was whisked away from the safety of the shuttle, and transported somewhere else.  
They materialized in "Picard's" quarters and Beverly looked shocked as she hastily looked around her.  
"Why did you beam us in here? The quarters could have been occupied." She said anxiously.  
"They weren't, I checked. Anyway we needed to know if our counterparts are still alive and looking around, it seems that they are." Picard said.  
"You could have told me. What are we going to do now then?"  
"I suggest we take the captain out of commission like we did the last time. We can't go walking around the ship incase we end up in the same place at the same time."  
"Great. How do you suggest we do that then?" Beverly asked a little pessimistic.  
"We could use the computer terminal again, that'll alert him that someone is in his quarters." Picard suggested.  
"He'll bring his guard though and this time he may not stay outside."  
"We could always wait for him to get off duty." Picard turned to the computer and asked when his duty shift finished.  
"Your shift will finish in twelve minutes." The computer responded in its icy, low, male voice.  
"Just as I thought." Picard said.  
"What?"  
"My shift aboard our ship is due to start in twelve minutes."  
"But you've been on the bridge all morning though... and you told me you were on duty." Crusher said and Picard couldn't resist smiling with a slight shrug.  
"I hate it when you nag, Beverly, and I had a lot of work to do." He replied defensively.  
"I nag with good reason. You were going to pull a double shift." She said in mock annoyance.  
"Well we haven't got a lot of time. We'll wait for him, and incapacitate him when he gets here." They moved into the bathroom to wait for him. "You know, Beverly, you're too nice. You have to begin to think and act like the Beverly of this universe does. Did you read the reports from our previous encounter?"  
"I did, I made sure of it. I didn't want to be caught out. I've been practicing, how's this?" Dr. Crusher changed her facial expressions to what the Crusher of this universe looked like. She looked angry, with a slight curl to her lips, pain filled her eyes and she looked dishonest and evil.  
"A remarkable improvement." Picard said playfully.  
"Thank you. I hope he comes straight to his quarters. What do you usually do? When you actually go off duty that is."  
"Well I come for a shower and change after my shift but then technically, I'm not him."  
"Well then, we may be in for a long wait."  
"I hope not." He looked around slightly. "There isn't much different about this universe though, apart from the obvious. I should think that he would do most of the things I do. His thoughts and attitudes are different to mine but basically he is the mirror of me."  
"Well you should know." Beverly said then thought for a second. "How will we get rid of my counterpart?"  
"We should cross that bridge when we come to it." They both fell silent and waited for the captain's counterpart to come.  
  
On the bridge Captain Picard stirred. "Commander Data you have the bridge until Commander Troi gets here. My shift has just finished. If you need me, I don't really want to know unless it's an absolute emergency."  
"Aye, sir." Data said taking Picard's seat when he got up. Picard got into the turbolift followed closely by Detaith.  
"Deck eight." Picard said and the 'lift proceeded. "Detaith I want to give Commander Data a personal bodyguard, after all he is entitled." Detaith looked at his captain.  
"And you want me to organize that, sir?"  
"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Picard asked in a tone that told Detaith not to say yes.  
"No, sir. I thought you would get Counsellor Troi to organize one for the commander though."  
"Normally I would but she has enough to deal with at the moment." The turbolift stopped and they walked along the corridor toward Picard's quarters. They stopped outside of the door. "Tell Counsellor Troi I want to see her at zero nine hundred hours in my ready room." Detaith nodded and he went into his quarters.  
  
Data sat on the bridge fully alert with everything that was going on around him. He had asked for a report to be brought to him from engineering five minutes ago, and he was still waiting. An ensign rushed onto the bridge from the turbolift, it was the same ensign that Data had punished earlier. "Ensign Grey reporting, sir." He blurted out gasping for breath and saluting at the same time.  
"I should have known it would be you that was late. Well? What is your excuse?" Data asked irate at him.  
"I was not informed until a minute ago that I had to come and see you, sir." The ensign said, clearly frightened.  
"No excuse. Where is the report?" Data spat back.  
"Report, sir?" The ensign said becoming very anxious, and clearly not having a report of any kind for him. Data got out of the chair and grabbed the ensign by the throat as Counsellor Troi strode onto the bridge. Everyone rose and saluted her as she strode down to the command area.  
"Do we have a problem, Mr. Data?" Troi asked in a pleasant voice and looking very interested at the scene before her. The ensign shuddered at the thought of what she might do to him; that is if he wasn't about to die by the android's hands.  
"We do. This ensign believes he can get away with insubordination aboard this ship. I was just about to tell him he cannot." Data squeezed the man's larynx and he made a satisfying choking noise.  
"Well, Mr. Data, don't let me stop you. I am anxious to see how you discipline him." Troi took the command chair and watched intently. Data took out his knife and held it to the man's throat. Crewmembers turned to see what Data would do after all the ensign's actions merited the death sentence. Data moved the knife along the ensign's throat but not so much as to cut him. The ensign let out a strangled cry and closed his eyes, waiting for the sharpness of the pain and the rush of blood that he was sure would come.  
"Fascinating. I have always been interested in human reactions to different stimuli." He smiled and looked at Troi.  
"I see we have something in common, Mr. Data." Troi said a little surprised at how well the memory chip was working.  
"Would you like to die now or later?" Data asked.  
The ensign let out a strangled, "now please." Data let the man drop to the floor and kicked him hard in the head. The ensign lost consciousness with the impact of Data's boot and began to bleed on the floor from a gaping head wound.  
"Mr. Data. Why did you do that?" Troi said a little disappointed.  
"I reviewed the ensigns evaluation report and found him to be an asset to the ship, he has been punished enough for today." Troi stood and turned to one of her guards.  
"You, get that out of here." She said pointing to the man at her feet. "Mr. Data, I think I have to give you a lesson on how to discipline some- one."  
"Any information that you could give me would be useful, Counsellor." They both sat down and Troi told Data what he wanted to know.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Captain Picard entered his quarters and stopped dead. He had thought he had heard something, no maybe it was just him he had had a long day after all and he did need to rest. He had to admit to himself that he was slightly nervous of the prospect that the other Enterprise might be out there. After the defeat and the humiliation that he had experienced the last time under no circumstances did he wish to repeat his failure again. Picard was determined not to underestimate the crew of the other Enterprise this time however.  
He walked slowly over to his bathroom and stopped outside of the door; something definitely did not feel right. He turned around and moved across to the other side of his room to his replicator. "Tea, Earl Grey. Hot." He said and after a few seconds a steaming hot cup of tea appeared before him, he took a sip and set it down on his desk.  
Picard turned as he heard a shuffling noise coming from the bathroom- maybe Beverly had come back earlier than expected from her shift, he thought. He wandered back across his quarters and stepped into the bathroom- just incase it wasn't her, and was immediately over powered by two intruders. Dr. Crusher pulled out a hypospray and gave him a good strong dose of tricordrazine while Picard was held steady by her captain.  
"You again." Picard slurred as the drugs rapidly began to get to work. "You won't get away with it this..." He fell unconscious. Picard set his counterpart down on the floor and turned to Beverly.  
"At least we didn't have to wait that long for him. Did you give him as good a dose as you gave Wesley?" Picard asked, hoping that she had.  
"Better. He won't wake up for at least fifteen hours. That gives us enough time doesn't it?" She asked, hoping that they wouldn't be stuck here for too long. It was unnerving to see another Picard and she wondered how she would react to seeing her counterpart.  
"Plenty of time. I never thought I would be looking at that face again so soon." Picard said as he stepped out of the bathroom and entered the main quarters. Dr. Crusher followed him and the bathroom door slid shut. "We can just leave him in there all we need to do is secure the door, after Dr. Crusher is taken out of action no-one else should come in here." Picard told the computer to secure the bathroom door and it complied.  
"What now?" Crusher inquired.  
"I suggest that I go and ask the guard out there to bring Dr. Crusher here, so we can take her out of action and get you into the picture. Then we go and find Data." Picard offered.  
"How do we know that my counterpart is still alive?" Crusher asked; they had not seen any evidence of a Beverly Crusher being on this Enterprise after all, and Wesley had not been conscious long enough to mention anything either.  
"Well," Picard looked around the quarters and noticed a door that wasn't in his own quarters, on his Enterprise. He went over and nearly walked into it when it didn't open.  
"What's in there?" Beverly asked, following Picard over to the door.  
"Your quarters, you do sleep in here, rather your counterpart sleeps in here but when they have an argument she sleeps on her side of the quarters- through there." Crusher stood next to Picard and looked at the door.  
"The door will only open for me, it's got a security panel by the side of it." Crusher tapped a few buttons and the doors flew open, they both went in. Looking around Crusher was surprised at what she saw. "Just like my quarters though, no other room for Wesley. He must have his own quarters somewhere else. Everything is exactly the same, all of the books, ornaments, paintings, furniture... it's quite eerie." She didn't touch anything but examined everything that she could see.  
"Everything appears the same until you start to really look at it. This universe has a great deal of subtle differences." Picard told her. "Anyway, at least we know she is still alive." They went back out into Picard's room. "I suggest we go with my plan."  
"Agreed, I can't think of anything better. I'll step over here so the guard can't see me." Crusher moved out of the field of vision from anyone who might be walking past outside of the main door. Picard moved closer to the door wondering who his bodyguard would be this time. The door opened, "Mr. em... Mr. Detaith." Picard stammered trying to remember the name. The guard saluted and Picard returned the familiar, irritating gesture.  
"Sir, I thought you were going to lie down?" Detaith said a little puzzled.  
"I just changed that's all." Picard said thinking that he and his counterpart had two different uniforms on. "I need to speak with Dr. Crusher. Will you get her for me straight away?"  
"Yes but I thought it was Counsellor Troi you wanted to see?" Detaith said a little puzzled.  
"Mm. We can forget about the counsellor for now, just tell Dr. Crusher I want to see her." Picard told him, the counsellor was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
"Aye, sir." Detaith stepped over to the computer access panel and summoned for the doctor. "She will be here on the double, sir."  
"Right. Give me a warning before she comes in." Picard told him; Beverly would need to hide again, he remembered.  
"Yes, sir. Always." Picard stepped back into the quarters and spoke to Beverly.  
"She's coming," he told her simply.  
  
Back aboard the Enterprise- NCC 1701-D Riker sat in the command chair on the bridge. He was worried about his captain and doctor and hoped that he wouldn't have to seal the rift before they were back home; being stuck in that other universe would be a nightmare for both of them, if they managed to survive the mission.  
He had been sitting there for quite some time and he was due for a shift change. He stood up and told the computer to change from alpha shift to beta shift, the computer chirped as it informed the crew throughout the ship of the rotation. Crew personnel got up from their stations and others took their places. Riker sat back down beside Counsellor Troi and waited for the bridge crew to finish changing over, he decided to stay on the bridge until the captain came back but he realized that the rest of the bridge crew at least needed a break. He brought the new bridge crew up to speed on the mission so far.  
Wesley Crusher stepped into the turbolift and instructed it to proceed to deck eight, his quarters. He had been working very hard the past week on the diagnostics that the captain had ordered, and he had decided that he needed a bit of a break from everything, for a few hours at least. Besides, with his mother in danger on the mission, he needed to take his mind off things. He rushed into his quarters as he was due on the holodeck in ten minutes, and didn't want to miss any of the time he might have there.  
Ten minutes later Wesley was on the holodeck dressed like an Eskimo in thick fur boots and fur coat. His new holodeck program was based in the Wilds of Alaska on Earth and involved him climbing up mountains to do battle with evil monsters. He was very excited since he had never had the time to use the program since he had received it, and all his friends had tried it out previously and had highly recommended it.  
Wesley began climbing up a slippery slope, very quickly completely immersed in the environment that the program had created; it was so life like. Everywhere he looked was covered with snow and hard packed ice, it was howling a gale of frosty air that whipped about his face and made his body chill to the core. The lighting was quite dark since the program was supposed to represent the middle of the Alaskan winter, and so he decided to tread a bit more carefully.  
He got about thirty meters up the slope and heard the howl of one of the monsters. Looking up in response turned out to be a bad idea because he slipped, lost his footing, and didn't have time to grab onto the next outcropping of rock before he slid down the mountain, and went plummeting to the ground below.  
Wesley felt a searing pain run through his body and fell unconscious with the impact. The computer registered that something was wrong immediately after monitoring life signs, and asked the occupant of the holodeck if he needed medical assistance. With no reply it asked again and then summoned for medical aid.  
Within minutes a team of medics and Dr. Selar came rushing in. The computer had already terminated the program and the medical team got to work straight away.  
"Doctor, Mr. Crusher seems to have multiple fractures to his ribs and his leg is broken in two places." A medical technician told Selar as he assessed Wesley with his tricorder.  
"Put him onto the anti-grav unit. We'll have to get him to sickbay straight away. Dr. Crusher said to keep her son away from the other Wesley but she obviously did not anticipate that this would occur."  
The team moved Wesley straight away and it wasn't long before he was being 'wheeled' into sickbay and the doctors and medical team got to work to stabilize his condition.  
Selar informed Riker of what had happened when they had finished.  
"How is he, Doctor?" Troi asked concerned over the intercom from the bridge.  
"He is stable now but should be kept in sickbay for a day or so. He is asleep at the moment which is the best possible form of recovery for him."  
"Very well. How is the other Wesley?" Riker asked, from the bridge, over the comm link.  
"He is still asleep. With the amount of tricordrazine Dr. Crusher gave him he won't need to sleep for a month after this."  
"Okay, Doctor. Keep us posted. Riker out." The comm channel closed.  
  
Dr. Crusher and Picard waited patiently for the counterpart Beverly Crusher to arrive. A signal came to the door; it was Detaith to inform the captain that Dr. Crusher was waiting outside. The Beverly Crusher on the inside of the room moved out of the way of the field of view again and Picard told Detaith to send her in. The doors slid apart and in walked Dr. Crusher.  
"You wanted to see me Jean-Luc? Is this it then? Are you about to get the last person on your hit list? Me?" She stood waiting for an answer then turned around and got the shock of her life. She was staring at herself, though there was no mirror there.  
"Beverly." Picard said to the counterpart Crusher. "We need to take your place for a while, if that makes any sense to you?"  
"Actually it does. Why?" She asked the captain but still looking at the other Crusher with interest.  
"We can't say but it is imperative that we do." Picard told her, he was sure that she would co-operate and if not, his Beverly was ready to make a move.  
"That'll be right. I can't get a straight answer out of this Picard either. Well I should really do what is best for the good of the Empire and scream, but I don't think I will. I don't believe what the real captain of this ship is doing is right, so, do what you have to do. My life isn't worth living now anyway." The counterpart Crusher said with a resigned attitude.  
"What is the captain doing?" The real Dr. Crusher asked.  
"Now I can't tell you that, I'm no traitor. I just turn my back every now and then. So you'll just have to figure it out for yourselves, sorry."  
"Why is your life not worth living?" Picard asked with a good idea of what she was going to say but he needed to know anyway; to make sure that his Crusher would be safe while she was here.  
"My beloved Jean-Luc ordered Troi to kill my son. All he told me was that he died in an accident but I don't believe that. He wants me dead next so, Doctor, watch your back." She said turning to look Crusher in the eye and warning her.  
"Your son is aboard my ship critically ill, Doctor. He was hit with a level five phaser blast at point blank range." The counterpart Crusher looked shocked and overwhelmed with joy at the same time, as Picard told her the news.  
"I'm pleased, though I don't expect he can come back home with the captain after both of us. If you've taken his place though, will you approve a transfer for me and get me off this ship?" She said now looking at Picard, her face mellowed slightly as she pleaded.  
"I will do my best." The captain gave her a shot of tricordrazine and put her in the bathroom with the other captain. "She will regain consciousness first so she can get away from the captain in there. Are you alright, Beverly?" Picard asked her.  
"Yes. I'm just a little shocked, she's nothing like me." Picard secured the bathroom door again and he and Beverly got ready to leave.  
  
Back aboard the Enterprise with Riker in command, Wesley stirred in sickbay. He felt groggy and sore after his fall on the holodeck but the doctors and nurses had managed to patch him back up efficiently. He got up out of his bed and stood, Dr. Selar was no-where to be seen. Wesley left the room he had been put in and stepped out into the main section of sickbay. A few other patients were there with various injuries and complaints but other than that, it was relatively quiet for a change. Two medical personnel passed and asked if he was all right. "Yes, I'm just stretching my legs," he replied and the crewmembers carried on with what they were doing.  
Wesley walked past his mother's office, it was unoccupied and he remembered that she was on an away mission. He stopped for an instant and leaned up against the bulkhead for support. He felt a little dizzy, which wasn't surprising since his body was still full of the pain relief drugs. His leg was hurting badly but he pulled himself back to a standing position. Just as he was turning to go back to bed he noticed something, or rather he noticed someone- someone very familiar. He stumbled over to the bio-bed where the person was lying. The person didn't seem to be breathing so he was either in a deep sleep or dead. Utter shock came over Wesley's face as he realized that it was him. "My God. I'm dead and this is one of those out of body experiences." He let out a cry and Dr. Selar came rushing into the room that both Wesley Crusher's now occupied, to see Crusher as he collapsed to the floor through sheer terror.  
"It's alright. You're safe." Selar said trying to calm the boy down. Wesley stopped screaming as he realized that the doctor was talking to him, so he obviously wasn't dead. The doctor and two nurses carried Crusher back to his bed and sent him back to sleep with another hypo.  
Dr. Selar stepped out into the main part of sickbay and tapped her communicator badge. "Selar to Commander Riker." She said, opening the channel.  
"Riker here. Go ahead, Doctor." Came the reply.  
"Commander, I'm afraid that our rather inquisitive Mr. Crusher has just come in contact with his counterpart from the other ship. He was in hysterics when I got to him and I had to calm him down with a hypospray. He's asleep now but he will remember when he wakes up. Could you get security to take the counterpart to the brig or some quarters; he isn't needed in sickbay, all he's doing is sleeping off the drugs Dr. Crusher gave him. When our Wesley wakes up again I don't want him disturbed."  
"Yes, no problem, Doctor. How long before our Wesley wakes up again?"  
"Maybe two hours at the most. I didn't give him enough drugs to knock him out completely."  
"Okay, Counsellor Troi will be down to talk to him when he wakes up. I'll have the other boy removed straight away, Mr. Worf will be down momentarily."  
"Thank you. Selar out." The channel closed and Selar got back to attending to her patients. *****  
Picard and Beverly left the quarters on the imperial starship having completed the first part of their plan successfully. Detaith saluted. "Where are we going, sir?" He asked as they all walked along the corridor.  
"The bridge." Picard replied curtly.  
Picard, Crusher and Detaith stepped onto the bridge; crew personnel saluted and they saluted back. Picard and Crusher walked down to Picard's ready room and Counsellor Troi rose from the center seat; Data had been sent to engineering to check on La Forge's progress.  
Troi smiled at Picard and looked daggers at Crusher as they walked past her. Picard held up a hand for Troi to sit back down and she did so, while still staring at the doctor. The ready room doors opened and Picard and Crusher stepped through. Picard let out a loud sigh, looking around him and feeling the familiarity of the room. "Well that was unexpected. She didn't try to scan my mind with her powers."  
"Did you see the look I got? Now I know what my copy was going on about. Troi definitely wants me out of the picture." Picard sat down behind his desk and Crusher sat in front of it.  
"Computer. What is the location of Commander Riker?" Picard asked not expecting the response he was going to get.  
"Commander Riker is in the morgue." Picard looked at Crusher a bit shocked.  
"Display my last log entry."  
"Retinal scan required." The computer replied coldly. Picard did what was required and the report came up on the screen. He read part of the log aloud so Crusher could hear.  
"... Commander Riker has made yet another assassination attempt on my life, this time I was forced to put an end to his miserable existence...  
"No prizes for guessing who the new first officer is then." Picard finished.  
"Troi." Crusher said, "which means that I will have to be exceedingly careful." Crusher commented.  
"She must have made the same offer to this Picard as she made to me the last time I was here, and it looks as if they are putting it into motion."  
"What offer?" Crusher asked slightly confused.  
"She and Picard are trying to rule the ship together, and to do that they have to get rid of you so that she can move in on him."  
"Sounds nice." Beverly responded bluntly, Picard just looked at her nonchalant. There was a long silence in the room as they both tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
In engineering Data was watching Reval work with the engineers on the other androids. He had been instructed by Troi to get a report ready on La Forge's progress for the captain. Data went to inform Reval that his departure for the other Enterprise had been delayed for another four hours because Troi hadn't finished the tracking device.  
"That is acceptable." Reval replied and got on with what he was doing. Data moved around the bay in engineering so he could prepare an extensive report. As he walked over to the last android he noticed that the disobedient Ensign Grey was working there.  
"Ensign I see that you are back to work." Data said icily, the ensign snapped to attention nervously. "Counsellor Troi gave me a lesson on discipline while you were in sickbay, after our last encounter. She believes that you should not be alive now, and that I should have found a suitable way to kill you. She gave me many suggestions on how I should have killed you. Never mind, there is always tomorrow to look forward to." The ensign almost cracked under the pressure as Data moved away smirking malevolently.  
The android made his way over to Commander La Forge to see what he was working on. La Forge stepped aside from the console and Data looked at what the screen displayed. It was the specs of the androids. "Do we have a problem with the androids, La Forge?"  
"No, sir. I was just uploading the information into the other computer cores, as a back up in the event that one of the main computers went down."  
"Carry on then. The work on the androids is coming along very quickly, Mr. La Forge. I will have to mention it to the captain, if you would do something for me in return."  
"What do you want, Commander?" Geordi asked a bit skeptically.  
"I need you to program Reval with a mechanism for self destruct, in the event that he should fail in his mission. I have a grudge against my former friends, and I do not want them to have any advantage over us."  
"Well that will be easy to do, sir. I'll organize something after I've finished here and get back to you." Data turned and went back out into main engineering to complete his report.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	8. chapeter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
In the ready room Picard and Crusher sat discussing what they were going to do next. "Well we certainly can't sit here all day. I suggest we ask the computer where Commander Data is located and then go and get him." Crusher offered; it seemed the only logical solution to her.  
"Agreed but we can't just go and apprehend an android, for one thing he may not come willingly, and we can't make a scene. I shouldn't think that you and I put together will be able to overpower him either." Beverly followed Picard with her eyes as he stood up and walked around the room. "I'll ask the computer." Picard cleared his throat. "Computer. What is the location of Commander Data?"  
"Commander Data is located in main engineering." Crusher looked at Picard.  
"Well at least we've found him." Crusher said, glad of that fact.  
"Right then, let's get going." They both exited the ready room and appeared on the bridge. "Counsellor, you still have the bridge." Troi nodded her head once and watched them as they started to head for the turbolift.  
"I've sent Commander Data to engineering to get a report. He should be back soon, Captain." Picard nodded his head and thought to himself, "not if I have anything to do with it he won't." Then he said to Troi, "it's alright Counsellor, I'm going to see him now." Picard, Crusher and Detaith got into the turbolift.  
  
Data finished collecting the information for his report from engineering, and headed back into the bay to speak with La Forge. "I trust you have a way to program Reval like I suggested, Mr. La Forge?"  
"Yes, sir, I do. Reval is in my office deactivated at the moment, all I need do is adjust a few mechanisms in his sub-neural net and add this chip, then he'll be ready to go as far as I'm concerned."  
"Very well. I will give a good report to the captain." Data turned and left engineering to go up to the bridge, while Geordi went to put the chip into Reval's positronic brain.  
Reval was fully functional and back out of Geordi's office in no time.  
Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher and Lieutenant Detaith entered engineering a few moments later. Picard was still amazed at the shear size of this engineering to that of his own. La Forge spotted them, hurriedly came to attention and saluted them both. Picard went over to speak with La Forge "How is everything going, Mr. La Forge?" Picard asked out of interest and to try and find out what the plan to infiltrate his universe was this time.  
"Everything is going fine, Captain. We have over come the problems we had initially, with the help of Dr. Crusher everything has gone much quicker." Geordi looked at the doctor and smiled a crooked smile, to Crusher's discomfort. "Commander Data has a report for you, sir."  
"Show me what you have accomplished so far." Picard told La Forge and they headed off into one of the large bays. Picard remembered that the room they were going into was originally the home of the inclusion apparatus. Utter shock hit him when he saw what was in the room now. Crusher gasped in amazement. Twenty-four androids all stood up and saluted the captain in unison as he entered. They all looked exactly the same as one another and now all had on the black jumpsuits.  
"All of the androids are fully functioning now, sir. As you can see they are ready for duty." Geordi said and Picard stammered.  
"Er... W-well done La Forge. I don't know what I would do without you. Dismissed." Geordi went back to work leaving Picard, Crusher and Detaith in the room.  
"What now!" Crusher whispered trying to keep her voice down.  
"We need to find Data, he's obviously not one of these so he must be somewhere else on the ship."  
"We can't leave this ship without destroying these androids first, it's too much of a threat." Beverly whispered to him. They went back to main engineering utterly perplexed.  
Crusher spotted a familiar form out of the corner of her eye; she turned and stared. It was an android in a Starfleet uniform from her universe. "Data," she whispered. Picard turned at what she had just said and they both went over to speak to him.  
"Data?" Picard asked questioningly as the android turned to look at him.  
"No, sir. My name is Reval." He replied simply.  
"Maybe they just changed his name, Captain." Crusher whispered; it was conceivable after all.  
"Has your name ever been Data?" Picard asked confused.  
"Yes." The android said, remembering that he would have to answer to that name on the other Enterprise.  
"Come with us then, we need to speak to you. Immediately." They all went out of engineering and headed back to Picard's quarters.  
  
Back aboard the Galaxy class starship Enterprise Riker ordered Worf to go to sickbay, and take the counterpart Wesley Crusher to some quarters so that he wouldn't be in the way when the real Wesley Crusher woke up. Worf had gone immediately and was back up on the bridge within twenty minutes.  
"I have taken Mr. Crusher to quarters on deck eleven and posted two guards outside of the door." He reported, taking his station again.  
"Thank you, Mr. Worf." Riker said and then turned to Troi. "Counsellor, will you go to sickbay before our Wesley wakes up. Dr. Selar sounded quite concerned about him." Troi nodded, got up and left for sickbay. Riker asked for La Forge over the ship's comm system.  
"La Forge here."  
"Geordi, will you make certain that you can seal the rift at a moments notice."  
"Worf just needs to modify the phasers to emit a nucleonic beam, then we'll be able to seal the rift when ever you say, Commander." Geordi replied.  
"Thank You, Mr. La Forge. I need you to be ready to jump to warp eight at the last possible moment, Geordi. I want to be able to get out of here as soon as possible if we have to."  
"Aye, sir. The warp engines are on line and we're just waiting for the signal from the bridge."  
"Okay, Geordi." Riker terminated the channel and turned to Worf. "Worf will you modify the phasers."  
"I have just finished, sir." Riker turned in his seat, pleased that the crew was well trained, and looked toward the view screen hoping against all hope that he wouldn't have to seal the rift before the away team was back.  
  
Picard, Crusher and Reval/Data entered Picard's quarters, leaving Detaith outside the door. "Take a seat Data. Dr. Crusher and I will take you back home as soon as we are finished here."  
"Captain, I think it would be better to send Rev.... Data back now so he's out of harms way." Crusher said to Picard. Picard thought about it and decided that it was a good idea. He contacted the computer on board the shuttlecraft El Baz and told it to beam Data back there and then on to his Enterprise. Data was gone in a shimmer of light followed by a sub-space message from Picard, telling Commander Riker what was going on.  
Beverly and Picard were back where they had started from. "What now?"  
Captain Picard sighed. "We need to sabotage the plans of this captain and stop La Forge from making more androids. The question is how are we going to do that?"  
"I need time to think..." Dr. Crusher was interrupted by La Forge from engineering.  
"Dr. Crusher please report to engineering." Beverly looked at Picard, her face a puzzle. She walked over to the comm panel in Picard's quarters and tapped it.  
"Is there a problem?" She asked with a tone that seemed brash to her.  
"Yes, one of the androids has malfunctioned."  
"Sounds serious." Beverly said, not concerned at all since she was there to sabotage them all anyway.  
"It is but don't tell the captain. As far as he's concerned everything is alright." Picard listened intently slightly amused and with a raised eyebrow, he cleared his throat.  
"Too late La Forge you've already informed me. When I want a report I will ask for it but in the mean time if anything should go wrong, I expect to be notified immediately. Is that clear?" Picard said in his most authoritative voice, he could almost feel La Forge cringing as he spoke.  
"Yes, sir. Perfectly clear." La Forge snapped back quickly.  
"I will be down later on to check on you, and next time I suggest you think before you speak. Dr. Crusher will be down in a few minutes." Crusher shook her head not wanting to go but Picard held up a hand silencing her as he shut off the communication. "This may be the only way to stop the production of androids and put the others out of action. I will go up to the bridge and see if there is anything I can do up there, I'll be down to engineering soon." They both left Picard's quarters and went their separate ways.  
"Where are we going, sir?" Detaith asked Picard as they walked along the corridor.  
"We're going up to the bridge." Picard responded.  
"But, sir. Your duty shift finished over an hour ago." Picard stopped and turned to Detaith.  
"Do you have a problem with this, Detaith? If so I could remedy it." Picard sounded angry which wasn't hard after the shock he had just had in engineering.  
"No, sir. I'm just concerned that's all."  
"Well don't be." Picard snapped back as he started to walk again. "Why do you have to ask where we're going all of the time as well?"  
"It's just a general wondering on my part, sir. You don't have to tell me if..."  
"That's right, I don't, and you can stop asking as well." They took a few more steps before Detaith spoke again; his captain was clearly in a bad mood and even he wasn't safe when that happened.  
"I noticed that the android didn't appear when you came out of your quarters, sir. Would you like me to place a guard on him to make sure he doesn't try anything?"  
"He is on special assignment. A guard will not be necessary."  
"Aye, sir." Detaith said and chose not to speak anymore.  
They got to the bridge and crew personnel saluted, which was a gesture that Picard was rapidly becoming tired of. He saluted back and went down to the command area. Two people were sitting there, one was Troi- in his chair, and the other was an android in the chair to the left of Troi. Troi and the android rose and saluted. The counsellor moved away from the center seat so that Picard could take it, which he did rather quickly. Picard's legs felt like they had turned to jelly.  
How many more androids would he come across? This was becoming a bit ridiculous, and what if the android that was sent back wasn't Data? The one next to him could be instead. He looked over to his left at the android. No, this definitely was not Data. There were too many differences, firstly this android looked sinister and totally untrustworthy. The eye colour and general appearance had all changed and when this android spoke he sounded angry and challenging. This was definitely not Data- or so Picard thought.  
The android turned to Picard when he noticed that he was staring at him. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" Picard remembered that La Forge had said that Data had a report for him. DATA had the report! Now he was starting to panic and that wouldn't do as the counsellor was sitting right next to him. "Sir?" The android asked again. People started to look at the captain including the counsellor.  
"Do you have a report for me, Commander?" Picard asked trying to get his mind back on track as quickly as possible.  
"Yes, sir." Data went into a very long and detailed report of everything that was going on in engineering. He did not however shed any light on who he was or who the android Picard had beamed off the ship was.  
"Very well, Commander. A thorough report, thank you. You do not need to go into as much detail though the next time." Picard looked at Troi and noticed she was smiling, he smiled back uneasily.  
  
Dr. Crusher entered engineering and La Forge saluted her- the doctor was a commander and a higher rank than La Forge. "Well?" She asked trying to sound impatient at having to come all the way down to engineering just for him.  
"I need a hand with one of the androids over here. He just stood up, got a strange look on his face and then collapsed onto the floor. I think that one of the links in his net burned out, it shouldn't take long."  
"Then why didn't you just do it yourself? I've got other things to be getting on with." She told him in an impatient manner.  
"I just thought you might want to get out of sickbay, you're always saying how you hate to be stuck there all day." Crusher thought of how much she longed to be there at that moment. "Was the captain very angry with me?" Geordi asked as they walked over to the android.  
"Yes he was. He started talking about the agony booth and how you'd been getting away with far too much these days. I'd watch your back for a while if I were you." Crusher sounded deadly serious but she was having fun with him- she didn't like this La Forge much.  
"Thanks for telling me. How has he been with you? Has he tried anything yet?"  
"No, it has to come sometime though." She had no idea what he was going on about but decided to go along with whatever he said anyway.  
They put the android on one of the diagnostic beds in engineering and started working on him. Of course Dr. Crusher had more experience than La Forge did but Data was puzzling, and this being an exact replica was no better. It took them a while to find out the cause of the android's problem but once they found it, it was easy to fix. La Forge had found a faulty component that had been used in the cerebral cortex of the positronic brain. He replaced it and soon the android was back on his feet again.  
"You know, these androids should have self correcting mechanisms built into them." Crusher said to La Forge.  
"Should they? How do you know?" Geordi looked accusingly at Crusher.  
"Er... I read a paper a while back by a friend that was doing some research with artificial life forms."  
Crusher looked around trying to find a way to sabotage the androids. She couldn't think of anything she could do. There were too many crew personnel and she couldn't risk being caught. Beverly left engineering and headed of up to the bridge to speak with Picard.  
  
Wesley Crusher stirred in sickbay. He turned over noticing a blurred figure looking down at him; it took a few moments before he figured out who it was. "Counsellor Troi? What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.  
"I'm here to see if you are alright. After your walk around sickbay earlier and coming face to face with yourself, I thought you may want to talk about it." She said in a kind, comforting voice.  
"Who was that anyway? That's probably a stupid question."  
"That was a Wesley Crusher from a parallel universe. He was found on the space probe badly injured. Commander Riker brought him back here to see if your mother could do anything, rather than leaving him to die. You weren't supposed to see him but after your fall on the holodeck, you had to come to sickbay. Who did you think it was anyway?" She asked smiling at him.  
"I thought I was dead and having one of those out of body experiences." Wesley said looking a bit embarrassed.  
"Well that explains why you went into hysterics." She chuckled slightly.  
"How was he injured, Counsellor?"  
"That's not really important, Wes. You just need to forget about him and think about getting better yourself."  
"It's important to me, please, Counsellor. How was he injured?" Wesley pleaded.  
"Wesley." Troi could sense that it was important to him so she sighed and told him. "He was hit with a level five phaser blast, someone tried to murder him and didn't succeed."  
"I want to see him." Wesley stated firmly.  
"That's not possible, Wes."  
"Why not? It's something I need to do. I want to find out about him, get to know him maybe help him somehow," he pleaded.  
"Maybe when you're a lot stronger but you have been through a great deal. You shouldn't push yourself, concentrate on getting better. You're lucky that your mother isn't here, I'm sure she would have something to say about all of this." She smiled again.  
"Yeah, I'd probably be in a much worse condition now if she were here. She probably won't let me live it down when she does find out. She told me not to use the holodeck program when I got it; 'it's too dangerous' is what she told me. I wouldn't listen though." Wesley paused, "I guess I've learned my lesson now."  
"I should hope so, Wes. What was the program anyway?" Troi asked, curious as to how he had been injured so badly since the holodeck programs should all have safety mechanisms built in as standard.  
"It was about Alaska..." Wesley began explaining but as soon as he said Alaska Troi knew what he was talking about.  
"Oh, the one where you have to climb up mountains and battle monsters?"  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
"Commander Riker got it a few years ago. The first time he used it he broke his arm. Never used it again after that." They both smiled at each other and Troi left sickbay. She promised that she would come back and see him later though. Wesley watched her go then turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Commander Riker. There is a sub-space message coming in from Captain Picard." Worf told Riker from his station on the upper level of the bridge.  
"On audio, Mr. Worf." Riker said standing up from the command chair and listening intently. The sound of the captain's voice came over as the message was played.  
"Commander Riker, this is the captain. I am beaming Commander Data into our shuttle. Could you transport him back to the Enterprise? We are fine but have discovered that the plan over here was to duplicate Data. We are now trying to find a way to put an end to it, and destroy the androids that are here. End message." The audio finished and Riker turned to Worf.  
"I have instructed Chief O'Brien to transport Commander Data back to the Enterprise, sir." Worf told him.  
"Good. Will you go and greet him in the transporter room. Take him to engineering and get La Forge to see if he's alright." Worf left the bridge and headed for transporter room three.  
Worf entered the transporter room as the transporter was just finishing its cycle. Data/Reval appeared on the platform in front of him. "Commander Data. Are you alright?" Worf asked moving closer to the android, and thanking Kahless that he was in one piece.  
"I am operating within normal parameters, thank you Mr. Worf." Data/Reval said as pleasantly as he could. He stepped down from the transporter pad.  
"I have been ordered to take you to engineering so Commander La Forge can check you over and make sure they haven't harmed you in any way, sir." Data/Reval nodded once and they both went out of the transporter room and headed for engineering.  
La Forge was walking around engineering waiting for Data and Worf. He turned and noticed Data out of the corner of his VISOR; he rushed over to greet his friend. "It's so good to see you again, Data. I thought we would never get you back. Are you alright?"  
"I am fully functional, Geordi, and it is good to see you also." Data/Reval was easing into his new role quite well and was fooling everyone up until now; this was going to be easier than he had anticipated.  
"I just want to make sure, I'm going to check you over before you return to duty." Data/Reval sat in a chair while Geordi scanned him with various diagnostic tools. After a few minutes he was finished. "Everything seems okay. You will pick up any abnormalities when you perform a self- diagnostic. If you do, come back to engineering and I'll see what I can do. As far as I can see you're fit to return to duty whenever you feel ready." Data/Reval stood up again, thanked Geordi and left with Worf to go up to the bridge.  
  
On the bridge of the imperial starship, Captain Picard sat in the command chair. Dr. Crusher entered onto the bridge from a turbolift and rushed down to see Picard. Picard sat forward in his chair staring at Beverly, she looked slightly anxious. Counsellor Troi stirred in her seat and looked from Picard to Crusher. "Are you not going to show some respect towards the captain, Doctor?" Troi spat the words at her almost cursing. Picard looked at the counsellor until she stopped speaking. Crusher really didn't know what to do so she just stood there. Picard quickly got up out of his chair and moved towards the doctor- Troi smiled widely, assuming that she was about to witness the doctor being publicly humiliated on the bridge. Her smile ceased when she heard what Picard said next.  
"Doctor, in my ready room please. Counsellor you have the bridge." Picard didn't want Troi to start scanning the doctor's mind incase she found out who they really were. Picard and Crusher stepped into the ready room, and Picard waited for the door to close before he spoke. "Doctor. What's the problem?" He asked a bit more forcefully than he had intended to.  
"There's no way to stop La Forge from producing the androids. I can't get to any of them without someone watching me. It's like the androids are some sort of new toys and the novelty hasn't worn off yet. We can't wait until it has either; the drugs will be wearing off our counterparts soon. I say we have another four hours tops." She sat down at the desk as Picard started to pace back and forth. "What was Troi going on about out there anyway?"  
"Oh, that. She was trying to tell you that you should have saluted me when you came onto the bridge. You should have as well; we can't raise any suspicion, Beverly. I was afraid she was going to use her powers on you, I tried to get you off the bridge as soon as possible." Picard told her, hoping that Troi had not discovered anything.  
"I did feel something, like a thing pressing on my mind and it felt weird and... like a violation. I wondered what that was." Beverly told him as she tried to find words to describe it.  
"Well now you know," Picard paused, thoughtful for a moment. "All I can suggest now is that we go back to our own ship and seal the rift or stay here and use the time we have to come up with something else. If we need more time we can always give our counterparts more drugs."  
"I think we should stay for three more hours and try to think of a plan. We can't leave knowing that this universe has our technology, it's too much of a threat and maybe a violation of the prime directive in some way also. If we don't have a plan in three hours we're never going to have one." Beverly sighed for about the hundredth time that day.  
"Okay. You go back to engineering and see if there was anything you overlooked. Go and tell La Forge that I said to stop all work on the androids, and to turn them all off. Tell him I'm coming down within the hour to make sure he has done it. I'll go back onto the bridge and wait for a bit. When the androids are switched off see if you can sabotage them in some way." Picard instructed her, she didn't like the plan much but couldn't think of a better one herself.  
"That's all very well but we still have the problem of wiping the ship's memory banks of all the specs and information on the androids." Beverly reminded him.  
"Well let's just do this first and worry about that later. Okay?" She nodded to him. "Dismissed then." Picard and Beverly went back out onto the bridge. Troi stared at Picard as the doctor left to go to engineering, at haste.  
"Is there a problem, Jean-Luc?" She asked. That got Picard's attention, he couldn't remember a time when his Troi had addressed him in such a manner before, then he remembered that the relationship between this Picard and Troi was different.  
"Nothing that need concern you... Deanna. Everything is working out fine." He took his seat and glanced across at the android second officer- he still had a niggling feeling that he had sent the wrong android back to his ship but he couldn't be sure. The counsellor stood up and turned to the captain, Picard glanced up at her gulping absentmindedly.  
"Well, since you are obviously pulling a double shift, there is obviously no need for me to be here. I told La Forge I would be paying a visit for his actions earlier. I wouldn't want to be seen as getting lax in this ship's security; and now that I'm the first officer it seems more important." Picard nodded and she left the bridge to go and carry out her judgement. He thought that it might be a good opportunity for Dr. Crusher to do what she had to as well, with La Forge out of the way.  
  
Crusher entered engineering and went over to speak with La Forge. "I've just spoken with Captain Picard and he told me to tell you to stop all of your work on the androids." Geordi moaned loudly as she continued. "He said he would be down within the hour and that you had better have done what he asked of you. You are to switch off all of the androids as well."  
"Did he give a reason?" Geordi asked, after all the work they had put in he didn't want to have to stop now; not when they were so close to being finished.  
"No and I didn't ask for one either. He's the captain and that's all the reason he needs. If you want to go and ask be my guest." Beverly invited him to try for an explanation.  
"No thanks, I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Geordi turned and went into the bay where the androids were located. He told his staff to carry out the captain's orders and then went back to main engineering. Crusher said that she would help with the androids- thinking it may give her a chance to do some damage. She left Geordi and went into the bay.  
Geordi was left alone in engineering as all of the crew personnel went off to help as well. He turned from the console he was working at and noticed Counsellor Troi standing behind him, staring. "This is it," he thought, "you're luck has just ran out." He felt her probing his thoughts.  
"You're right, Mr. La Forge. Your luck has just ran out." She laughed rather loudly at his immediate discomfort and turned to her chief bodyguard. "Well Lieutenant Broad, bring him, to the agony booth I think, it hasn't been used for a while and I wouldn't want it to get old and cranky or it won't work." Broad grabbed La Forge by the arm and dragged him out of engineering. They went off on an intentional slow walk towards the booth so that Troi could feel a sense of pride, at the fear emanating from her guinea pig.  
About twelve minutes later they entered a room; without a door, it just seemed to be a large portion of the corridor that had three walls. In the room was the agony booth. Geordi gulped at the sight of it and Broad pushed him towards it; he didn't struggle, as that would have been pointless and a waste of precious energy. Troi manipulated a control board and Geordi was thrust up in the air by tractor beams. "We'll start off slowly I think and then work our way up to the higher pain frequencies, that way we can get the full use of the agony booth- leaving nothing out." She laughed a loud, horrid laugh that was full of pleasure on her part, as Geordi began screaming with the pain that raked through his entire body- "and this is the lowest setting?" He thought to himself.  
"Yes, La Forge. This is the lowest setting," Troi said when she had probed Geordi's thoughts again. "And you've only got another fifteen settings to go through. Not many really but you will be here for a long time. I'll see to that." She laughed again as the setting went up to level two and he shrieked loudly.  
As crew personnel walked past the door they heard cries and shrieks from the occupant. They felt sorry for him but carried on walking; after all, they had all been in that position themselves at one time or another and as long as Troi had him they would be safe.  
  
Captain Picard left the bridge after leaving the android in command. He was on his way to engineering with his bodyguard in tow. While proceeding he heard someone cry out, he was in the turbolift at the time. "I must be near the agony booth, poor sole." He thought. Picard and Detaith got out of the lift at engineering and went off to find La Forge. Instead he found various engineers standing or leaning against bulkheads idly. As he entered they stood to attention and saluted. "Where is Commander La Forge?" He asked a lieutenant.  
"The counsellor came and took him off to the agony booth, sir. That was forty minutes ago, he's probably still there or in sickbay... or the morgue." The lieutenant laughed and Picard looked sharply at him- silencing his humour.  
Picard felt a chill go through his body as he turned and he and Detaith went off to the agony booth. He knew where the booth was; it was something he thought he would never forget after the last time he was here. Picard walked along the corridor and came to an open doorway. He turned and went into the room. Counsellor Troi worked the controls and her bodyguard stood idly by. "Why is Mr. La Forge here?" He asked her.  
"I told you I needed to see La Forge about his actions earlier. That is what I am doing." She told him insolently.  
"You could have told me you intended this for him. I went all the way down to engineering to get him and it was obviously a wasted effort. Anyway how long has he been in there?"  
"About half an hour, not long." She replied innocently.  
"Half an hour, he looks exhausted." Picard remarked as Geordi was thrust about continuously.  
"Yes, isn't it brilliant? I'm only half way through as well. I doubt he'll make it much further, he's hanging onto his pitiful existence now as it is." Troi looked a bit disappointed at Geordi's efforts at hanging onto life.  
"You haven't been authorized to kill him." Picard said, beginning to see red.  
"I don't need authorization, Jean-Luc." She replied combatively.  
"When it's a key member of my staff you do, Counsellor." She didn't reply to his rebuke. "Sorry to put an end to your fun but I need to see him now. You may have him back when I'm finished. Take him out of there." Picard didn't like this La Forge much but he couldn't bear to see a man suffer like this.  
Troi looked upset as she reduced the settings and La Forge dropped to the floor. Broad picked him up and took him over to the captain. "Detaith, get him. We'll take him to sickbay." They both turned and started to leave but Troi stopped Picard with a tap on his arm.  
"Captain, don't be too long with him or I'll have to start all over again." Picard smiled at her coldly and then left.  
  
Picard and Detaith entered sickbay. Dr. Crusher was there; Picard took a few cautious steps thinking that she was still in engineering. Detaith put La Forge on a bio-bed and another doctor, that Picard didn't recognize, went to sort him out. The Chief Medical Officer didn't even look at her new patient, which was strange for Beverly Crusher. "Can I see you in your office, Beverly." Picard said. The doctor's head snapped around at the sound of his voice, and she headed into the office first. Picard followed and told Detaith to watch Geordi.  
"I didn't do it, Jean-Luc, it wasn't me, please believe me." She blurted out looking very upset and anxious as she saw Picard come closer to her.  
"Didn't do what? What are you going on about, Beverly?" He asked, clearly confused.  
"I didn't drug you... Oh, you're that other Picard, sorry." Picard was beginning to understand what she was going on about. This Beverly was the counterpart Beverly Crusher, and she had obviously come out of her drugged state sooner than expected. This meant that there were now two Crushers walking around the ship.  
"Have you been anywhere else other than sickbay, Doctor?" Picard asked immediately concerned about the safety of the mission.  
"No, I just woke up in your... the captain's bathroom, beside him. I got out of there as quickly as possible and came straight here. He was still asleep and I just left him there." Beverly explained.  
"Thank God, don't leave sickbay please, Doctor. Beverly and I are obviously still here but will be leaving as soon as possible. Please don't give us away." Picard tapped his communicator badge and whispered into it. "Picard to Crusher. Can you speak?"  
"Yes, Captain. Go ahead," she whispered back.  
"We have a problem. Your counterpart is here in sickbay, the other Picard is apparently still out of it but we have to get going back home now. Go to my quarters immediately and wait for me there." Picard instructed.  
"Acknowledged," she whispered back and the channel closed.  
  
Troi left the agony booth highly bored now that the captain had taken Geordi away, she decided to go and look for Beverly instead, there seemed to be some unfinished business between them and she would take great pleasure in sorting it out. She and her bodyguard walked along the corridor and got into the turbolift. Troi had last seen Beverly in engineering and thought that that was as good a place as any to start looking for her, so the turbolift took them there. If she weren't there, then she would definitely be in sickbay. Disobeying any order that the captain might have given her, Troi had decided that she was going to kill the good doctor, even if it was the last thing she ever did- which wasn't likely. She did not care that Picard had said that Crusher would be transferred, she wanted revenge and she was going to get it. She entered engineering and asked an idle crewman where the doctor was.  
"She's just left to see the captain, in his quarters I believe, Counsellor." Troi thought that the man was being facetious which was the trait she hated most. Rage filled her; she pulled out the knife from the sheath in her boot and pounced on the crewman. She made a quick cutting motion and the crewman fell to the floor with a stab wound to the belly and a cut throat.  
"Now, where is Doctor Crusher?" She asked again with sheer anger.  
"She was summoned to see Captain Picard in his quarters, Counsellor. Ensign Green was telling the truth." A young lieutenant stepped forward telling the counsellor.  
"Oh well. Someone clear up the mess and get rid of the body." She said with a 'couldn't care less' attitude. "When did she leave?" She asked the lieutenant.  
"A few moments ago, Counsellor. You must have just missed her." The counsellor left engineering with her bodyguard in tow.  
Troi stepped out of the lift on deck eight and at a run, headed for Picard's quarters. She didn't get far before she spotted the doctor rounding a corner just ahead of her. "Wait here, I want to do this alone." Troi said turning to Lieutenant Broad.  
Troi went off again to finish the doctor off once and for all. She was on a warpath; full of rage and nothing would stand in her way.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Dr. Crusher moved quickly along the corridor to reach the captain's quarters as soon as possible. She did not run as that may have brought unwanted attention her way. She heard someone come up from behind her, in fact she couldn't help but hear as the person was running and making a tremendous racket in the process. Crusher turned around to confront who ever it was and immediately saw that as a bad idea.  
Troi bounded round the corner and stopped just short of running past Crusher, her face full of rage. "Now I have you, Doctor. You won't escape me this time. You're going to die a painful death." Troi took out her knife again; it was still covered with blood from engineering, as she hadn't had time to clean it. Troi moved closer to Crusher.  
"Hasn't any one told you to clean your tools before you use them again?" Crusher asked looking at the blood-smeared blade that Troi was waving in front of her.  
"Don't worry you won't be living long to know any difference." Troi spat back.  
"You don't really want to do this." Crusher said trying to talk her way out of it while backing away slightly and holding her hands in front of her as some sort of defense. She thought about running.  
"Oh I do. Believe me I do want to do this. I'm not going to let you ruin my relationship with the captain. I've worked too hard for it and besides you really have nothing to live for now, with your son dead and everything."  
"Don't forget that it was the captain who took me, I didn't exactly want to be with him. So why would I be ruining your relationship with him?" Beverly asked. This was becoming tedious but if she just kept this maniac talking it may help in some way.  
"Because you can't stand having things taken away from you, the reaction we got when we told you your son was dead proved that." Troi said accusingly.  
"Well I would think that crying was part of missing someone wouldn't you?" Beverly replied in annoyance and realizing that this was probably the longest conversation, her counterpart and Troi had ever had, unlike the relationship she had with the Deanna of her universe.  
"Maybe, and if you had I would have understood. All you did though was start shouting about how you would be the next one to die. It seems that you got something right." It suddenly dawned on Crusher that this Troi did not know that she was from a different universe, and so she was obviously defying the captain's wishes about wanting to keep the Crusher of this universe alive.  
"He's not dead." Crusher informed her, the counsellor laughed.  
"What makes you say that? I know, I killed him." She said with hate filled pride.  
"Well, I hate to put an end to your fun here but I know he is not dead. You failed, true a level five phaser blast would normally kill someone, not Wes though- he's alive. A mother knows these things, you would never understand that of course." Crusher said with confidence.  
Troi stabbed at her with the knife but Crusher dodged it expertly. Beverly grabbed Troi's hand with the knife in it and snapped it back hard; the knife dropped to the floor and Crusher ran for her life.  
Troi quickly picked up the knife and bolted after her. Crusher rounded a bend and came to a halt. She took out her knife and went into a room on her left. The room she had gone into was someone's quarters, thankfully unoccupied. She noticed various familiar items, a trombone being one of them. "Riker's quarters," she thought- "but he's dead, they mustn't have had time to clear all of his things out." She listened carefully and heard someone rush past the door in the corridor. "Troi," she thought and waited a few seconds until she couldn't hear anything else outside of the door. She exited the quarters, cautiously.  
A fist came from her left-hand side aimed directly at her face. She ducked purely with reflex and dived to the side, running down the corridor evasively. "The counsellor doesn't let up," she thought as she ran. Crusher came to Picard's quarters and thought about going in- "no, I can't go in there in case she finds the other Picard and works out who I really am." Crusher ran past the quarters. "I'm going to have to stand and face her sometime." She stopped and waited for the counsellor to catch up- she was a fast runner and had got some distance between the two of them. Crusher thought of what to do next as the counsellor came up beside her, breathing hard- apparently she was not used to running this much.  
"Don't run anymore, this is my ship and there's no escape. I have eyes everywhere. Your life ends here." She lunged at Crusher again and Crusher sidestepped, narrowly dodging her.  
"I won't go down easily, you'll have to do better than that... Deanna." Crusher said trying to provoke her- if she made her more angry the counsellor might start to make more mistakes.  
"Yes your belligerence is here even now, when you know you can't win." Troi said getting into an animalistic stance, ready to pounce again.  
"Weren't you told not to harm me from the captain? I'm supposed to get a transfer, so you can talk about belligerent attitudes. You're full of it, Deanna. You always have been, thinking you're the only one worth anything around here, well you're not you're just as good as the rest of us."  
"Did you really think you would get around the captain like that? I'm still going to kill you, then I'll say it was you that attacked me first." Deanna snarled; she certainly was not going to give up anytime soon.  
"Well you got something right." Crusher leaped towards the counsellor on impulse- something she wasn't expecting. Crusher had judged rightly when she had provoked the counsellor into a rage, her powers weren't working as well now, and that was throwing her off her mission. Crusher managed to cut the counsellor on the arm, but that didn't stop her one little bit. Crusher thought about using her phaser- that wouldn't be a fair fight though, but Troi would if she had her's at her side. She reached for her phaser but it wasn't there- she must have dropped it in the corridor when she had been running. Troi leaped up off the floor and grabbed the doctor.  
"You're dead!" She yelled at her.  
"So you keep telling me. However since you're obviously not trained in the martial arts, and I am, I will give you a chance- just to make it a fair contest." Crusher was calm although every fiber in her body told her to end it now while she had a chance. They wrestled to the floor, each trying to cut each other with their daggers. Troi came up and held the doctor pinned down on the floor.  
"It seems I am right though." She put her knife to Crusher's throat but didn't have time for the slicing action before the doctor got free again bringing her knife up. Crusher felt the knife embed and the trickle of warm blood flow down the hilt and across her fingers. The counsellor fell to the floor with Crusher's dagger sticking out of her side.  
"Oh no, what have I done?" Crusher said under her breath. She got to her feet and looked down at the counsellor's body. She picked Troi up from the floor and ran along the corridor towards sickbay- she was stopped by Captain Picard coming towards her. "Please be my Picard and not the lunatic of this universe," she thought as they got closer to each other.  
"When I got to my quarters and you weren't there I got worried. Is everything all right? What happened?" Picard said taking Troi's body off her.  
"She wanted to kill me, we fought and as you can see I won." Beverly said.  
"Well we have to get going."  
"No, Captain. I can't just leave her like this she'll die. I'd never forgive myself; we have to at least get her to sickbay. The doctors there can sort her out, if we leave her here she'll bleed to death."  
"Alright but we have to hurry." Picard and Beverly made their way back along the corridor with Troi's body; they saw Detaith running towards them. Picard had run from him trying to find Beverly and Detaith was just catching him up now.  
"Sir! What happened?" He asked, breathing heavily and taking Troi off Picard.  
"You're a little late, Detaith. You should get fit. Take Troi to sickbay, I'll be in my quarters changing." Picard was covered in blood as was Crusher, but he wanted to go to his quarters so they could beam back to the shuttle without being detected.  
"I'll be back straight away, sir. Please don't leave your quarters though until I get back." He took off at speed and Crusher and Picard entered his quarters.  
"Well Doctor, I'm ready to go home. What about you?"  
"Please Captain, get us out of here." She said. They heard a noise coming from the bathroom.  
"Quick, the other Picard is beginning to wake up, we have to get out of here." Picard and Crusher stood side by side while they signaled the shuttle to beam the two of them back. They were gone in a shimmer of light and materialized in the aft cabin of the shuttle. Picard moved to take the controls and soon they were heading back through the rift at warp five and back towards civilization.  
  
Captain Picard stirred. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything as his vision was blurred. "Where am I?" Was the first question he asked himself, then he looked at his surroundings as his vision began to clear, and realized he was lying on the floor in his bathroom. "I must have been put in here by my counterpart and Crusher." He stood up steadily and went out into the main part of his quarters and he began fuming with anger.  
On the bed lay a small black case, he opened it and saw that it contained an empty hypospray and cartridges. He threw them back down onto the bed in disgust. "So, you've had a field day on my ship again have you? Well, you'll not get away with it this time!" He left his quarters and noticed that his bodyguard wasn't there. Picard looked puzzled as he saw Detaith walking along the corridor towards him, covered in blood.  
"Sir, I got back as soon as I could. Counsellor Troi is all right and Dr. Crusher is looking after her. The doctor said she could return to duty in a few hours. Who I might add got back to sickbay quicker than I did, I was in front of her and she didn't pass me in the corridor."  
"What do you mean, Detaith? What happened to Troi?" Picard asked very impatiently and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision as it went blurry again.  
Detaith looked at his captain puzzled. "What do you mean, sir? You were there." He replied.  
"I wasn't, my counterpart from another universe was. I want to know everything that has been going on. Come on we're going to the bridge." Picard stormed off down the corridor.  
  
On the shuttlecraft, Picard and Crusher sat in silence as they approached their own Enterprise on their side of the rift. Crusher broke the silence. "It's good to be back on our side of the rift. I'm getting changed as soon as possible when we get back. It'll be too soon if I see this universe and uniform again."  
"I know the felling. We still have to think of a way to destroy that ship over there though; this is by no means over. I wonder what the Picard over there is doing now. He was just coming to when we left."  
"He's probably storming around the ship right now trying to find out what has gone on and not getting any answers." Crusher said yawning. The shuttle came in close to the Enterprise and Picard hailed them.  
"Picard to Riker. We are ready to come back aboard."  
"It's good to hear you again, sir. Is everything alright?" Riker asked over the comm channel.  
"Yes, Commander. I'll brief you when we get back on board. See you soon." Picard steered the shuttle around to shuttle bay one and decreased speed. The shuttle bay outer doors opened revealing the inside of the Enterprise. Picard cut his engines so that the ensign could bring the shuttle in with tractor beams.  
Soon the shuttle was back where it belonged and Crusher and Picard emerged.  
"It's good to have you back, Captain, Doctor. I expect you'll want to change before we have that briefing?" Riker asked noticing the blood on his uniform.  
"That sounds good, Number One. We'll be up on the bridge within twenty minutes. Will you assemble the bridge officers in the conference lounge?"  
"Aye, sir." Riker replied. They all left the shuttle bay.  
Deanna Troi ran to catch Crusher up, she had accompanied Riker to the shuttle bay to greet the away team. Crusher turned and almost knocked her flying with a well-placed fist. Deanna fell to the floor, dazed.  
"Deanna! Sorry. Are you alright?" Crusher asked shocked at what she had done, she bent over to help her friend off the floor. Troi's nose was bleeding slightly.  
"I'll live. Beverly, I think we need to have a talk, all of this has obviously affected you a great deal." Troi said shocked and rather sore, she wiped her eyes as they began to fill up with the stinging sensation from her nose.  
"It's just that your counterpart has just tried to kill me over there. I got a little confused, I'm sorry. I think you should come to sickbay and I'll get you sorted out." Beverly told her, her mind having returned to where she was now.  
"It's alright, Bev. There is something that I need to talk to you about though." Troi said as they began walking along the corridor again. They got to the turbolift; Picard and Riker had gone on ahead of them.  
"This sounds serious. What is it, Deanna?"  
"It's about Wesley. He was using a holodeck program and he fell. He was seriously injured. He's alright now but Dr. Selar will tell you all about it."  
"I bet it was that new program he got. I told him not to use it, I said it was too dangerous. I should have known he wouldn't listen." Crusher was getting overworked as she thought about Wesley disobeying her.  
"He's in sickbay, Beverly, I think you'll want to see him. Just calm down before you do though, he's had enough upset for today." Troi cautioned.  
"What do you mean by... Wait if he's in sickbay... and the other Wesley is there, don't tell me he saw his counterpart."  
"Well, Bev there was no way around it, he was in a bad condition and he needed urgent medical attention." She looked meaningfully at her friend. "I think you should calm down before you see him, Beverly."  
They got off the turbolift and Crusher went to get changed before she went to see Wesley. She was after all covered in blood and she didn't want Wes getting the wrong idea and thinking she was a mass murderer or something.  
  
Captain Picard entered his quarters and went to get changed. It felt so good to be back in his own quarters, although there were no visual differences it just felt more homely to him. He showered and got changed into his more comfortable, usual uniform.  
Picard left his quarters to go up to the bridge. As the doors opened, he saw Lieutenant Detaith walk past in the corridor. His heart sank as he thought he was back on the other Enterprise. Detaith nodded at Picard and carried on walking. Picard smiled to himself thinking that he was becoming too paranoid for his own good. He continued on up to the bridge.  
  
Beverly Crusher left her quarters after showering and changing, and went off to sickbay. As she entered she looked over to the bio-bed where the other Wesley had been; he wasn't there. She went over to speak to Selar.  
"Dr. Crusher. It is pleasing to see you again. Your son is in here." She led Crusher into a small room to see Wesley.  
"Wesley. What happened?" She asked as she went over to hug him.  
"Mom. I had an accident on the holodeck using the program you told me not to use. I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson." He said guiltily. She was pleased to see him but was still angry with him. Crusher began scanning him with a medical tricorder to assess the damage for herself.  
"So, what did you brake?" She said still scanning.  
"Seven fractured ribs and a broken femur, Doctor." Selar said as she came into the room. Wesley put on his most innocent face as they both looked at him.  
"Well, Dr. Selar will look after you for a little while longer. I have to go to a briefing on the bridge. I'll be back as soon as I can, take care Wes." She hugged him again and turned to leave.  
"Mom, it's good to have you back." They both smiled at each other and she left.  
  
Back aboard the alternate ship, Captain Picard stormed onto the bridge. Detaith had briefed him on all that he knew but there were still a few things missing. Crewmembers saluted him but he ignored them and strolled down to speak to Data. "Commander, I want to know everything that has been going on on my ship over the last fourteen hours, in my ready room. Now." They both went into Picard's office and Data informed him of all he needed to know.  
"What about Reval? Where is he?"  
"I left him in engineering after we had given him the other uniform to wear. He was waiting to be beamed onto the other ship. I have not seen him since then but if the other Picard and Crusher came looking for me, it is most likely that they took him instead. I know that the other Picard certainly did not recognize me when we were on the bridge a short time ago."  
"Stupid, as I thought. Never mind, Reval will carry out his orders and this will work to our advantage eventually. Tell me what happened to the counsellor."  
"I do not know, sir. I have just been informed." Data replied.  
"Very well, I will go and see her. Dismissed Commander." Data stood up and went back out onto the bridge. Picard went off to see the counsellor.  
  
Picard entered sickbay and saw Dr. Crusher; he went over to her. "Where is Troi?"  
"She's in there resting, Jean-Luc." Beverly pointed.  
"What happened?" Picard demanded.  
"It seems that she was involved in a knife fight with my counterpart and lost. You did tell her I was to get a transfer didn't you?"  
"Of course, Beverly. I told you I didn't really want to hurt you." Picard replied honestly.  
"That's a laugh, that's all you ever seem to do. Anyway, it seems that Troi just won't listen to your orders. She was the one who started the fight. She obviously thought it was me she was trying to kill." Crusher turned her back on Picard in disgust and carried on working. Picard went to see Troi.  
"Counsellor. How are you?"  
"I'm fine," she replied listlessly.  
"I told you not to harm Dr. Crusher. The one you tried to kill wasn't the right one anyway. It seems that our counterparts have had a field day on my ship again. We can't let them get away with it either."  
"Too right. Reval should be ready to go immediately." Troi said, sitting up slightly.  
"I'm afraid he's already there. It seems that they took him thinking that he was Data." Picard smiled, "so we are still in with a chance, Deanna. Are you ready to return to duty?"  
"Yes, Captain. The wounds were superficial really, though I lost some blood. I'll need to change my uniform." She said seeing that the one she had on was covered with blood and ripped where the knife had been. She got up off the bed and went out of sickbay with her chief bodyguard, Picard and Detaith.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	11. chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Captain Picard stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. Relief hit him when he saw that the crewmembers did not stand up and salute. He turned to his right and stepped into the conference lounge where Commander Riker and all of the senior bridge officers were already seated around the table. He moved to the seat at the head of the table and sat down. "Can we begin, please." The officers became quiet and Picard started. "The threat against our universe has now, unfortunately escalated. We have a rather large problem on our hands, Dr. Crusher and I will have a full report for each of you to read later but for now, I would like to discuss what we are going to do next." He paused then continued. "We can either seal the anomaly and leave this area of space, the androids will remain aboard that other ship and the threat will also remain. We can also bet that they will be back again in the near future. Another option would be to stay and find a way to destroy that other ship. Suggestions please." Picard said, looking around to each of his officers in turn.  
"Sir, we really need to destroy that other ship out there." Commander Riker said. "We've been put into contact with this universe three times now and we can't risk coming into contact with it again. The androids over there will probably be used against us when they do return, and I agree with you in that they will come back eventually."  
Worf responded to that. "We should pay them back for their dishonor. Kidnapping is a serious offence and they should be punished for it."  
"How long until the Hood and Excelsior arrive?" Troi asked.  
"A few days at best, Counsellor. We really can't rely on them, we have to act on our own and as soon as possible." Picard replied.  
"How would we destroy that ship? Their defensive systems are greater than ours as we saw the last time, and their engines are far superior to ours as well so we couldn't out run them even if we had to." Geordi commented, as chief engineer he was always looking for other ways to get out of situations rather than risking the Enterprise in head to head combat with the enemy.  
"Geordi is right, sir. We really have no way to defeat them." Picard looked at Data strangely as he stated his opinion. He was not accustomed to pessimism from his android officer.  
"Why do you say that, Mr. Data? We have over come them before." Picard asked suspiciously.  
"Yes we have but I do not see the point of subjecting this ship and her crew to more near death experiences, sir."  
"Anymore suggestions? Counsellor?" Picard asked looking around.  
Troi was still recovering slightly after Selar had healed her nose from the blow that Crusher had dealt her earlier but her mind was focused on the situation non the less. "I think we should destroy that ship, Captain. I can't see another way around our problem. If we leave them and seal the rift, they'll just find another way to come back. If we don't destroy them, they'll destroy us." Crusher nodded her head in agreement with Troi as did everyone else, everyone except for Data that was.  
"Commander, you have a problem with this. Why?" Picard asked noticing the android's 'discomfort' at the situation.  
"I think that it is an unnecessary loss of life, we can learn a great deal from this universe." He replied to everyone's dismay.  
Picard stared at him in amazement. "Learn what exactly, Commander? How to murder? Lie? Control innocent lives when all they want is to be left alone?" There was quite a long silence, which was unusual for Data; he was normally on the ball with a valid answer to anything.  
"Learn how to build better engines, phasers, ship designs." Data stared back at Picard, confident that he had given a valid backup statement to support his opinion.  
"Well, most of us are in agreement with this so the logical course of action is to go with the majority. I could contact Starfleet Command but the answer would take a while to get here and we can't afford to wait." Picard turned to two of his officers. "Mr. La Forge will you work with Lieutenant Worf to devise a way to destroy the other Enterprise. Maybe a new weapon of some sort? Use as many crewmembers you need.  
"Dr. Crusher, will you prepare your report and get it to me as soon as possible. We'll remain on red alert at all times. Dismissed." His officers started to exit the conference lounge but Picard hung back wanting to speak with Data alone. "Mr. Data, may I see you for a moment." Data stopped and turned to his captain. "What was all that about, Commander?" He asked.  
"You asked for my opinion and I gave it, sir."  
"Data, are you alright? You've been acting strangely since I came back on board."  
"Yes, sir. I believe that the interference from the anomaly may be affecting my systems slightly but I will perform a self diagnostic to make sure." Data replied; it was conceivable but Picard was still suspicious.  
"Very well, Commander. Dismissed." Data left the lounge and Picard exited onto the bridge a moment later. "Commander Riker, may I see you for a moment in my ready room." They both went into Picard's office and as soon as the doors closed Picard asked him a serious question. "Have you noticed anything strange about Commander Data since you beamed him back?"  
"Not really, sir. In the conference lounge, he was saying things that you wouldn't normally expect from him, nothing else though. Why do you ask?" Riker asked, concerned.  
"Aboard the other ship they've built twenty-five androids, twenty six including Data. I noticed that one of the androids was the ship's second officer, he was being referred to as Data- as was the android I sent back. He had many physical differences to our Data but I can't help thinking that I may have sent the wrong one back. It's just a feeling I have." Picard explained and Riker looked troubled.  
"If Data is still aboard that ship, we can't destroy it, sir."  
"True, Commander but I'm not totally convinced. Did La Forge look him over?"  
"Yes, sir. He thought that if Data had any serious problems when he performed a self diagnostic, he would go back to engineering."  
Picard sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm still not happy, Number One. Take Data back to engineering and get him fully checked out. I want him watched as well, any strange behavior should be reported. I want a full report the moment he's been checked over."  
"Aye, sir. Anything else?"  
"No thank you, Commander. Dismissed." Picard sat down at his desk as Riker left the room. He let out another long sigh and made a log entry.  
  
Dr. Crusher went back to sickbay after the briefing, to see Wesley. She went over to Nurse Ogawa to ask where the counterpart Wesley had gone to first, after noticing that he wasn't where she had left him.  
"Lieutenant Worf took him to some quarters. Dr. Selar didn't want our Wesley disturbed once he woke up again." She explained.  
"Good, thanks Alissa." Crusher moved away to see her son. She entered his room and noticed that he wasn't lying down, in fact, he was back in uniform and sitting on the biobed putting his boots on. "And where do you think your going, young man?" She asked as she stepped closer to him and waited for a reply.  
"Mom, I'm much better now and I don't think that being stuck in sickbay, doing nothing, is much fun." He replied defensively.  
"So where are you going? Have you been given permission to leave sickbay?" Crusher was only looking out for her son's welfare but as usual, he thought she was nagging.  
"I'm returning to duty."  
"No you're not. I don't authorize it, you're not going to push yourself." Crusher stated.  
"Mom, I'm a big boy now. What else am I going to do anyway? The holodeck doesn't seem too appealing right now."  
"Wesley, you're not returning to duty and that's final. You may leave sickbay but if you start to feel worse, I want you back here quick smart. Is that understood?" She ordered him with a warning finger. Wesley didn't say anything. "I'm ordering you as Chief Medical Officer," Beverly said.  
"Yes, understood. Thanks Mom." Wesley replied, smiling at finally being let out of his confinement.  
"I'll be talking to Captain Picard. You have the next two days off on sick leave, I want you to rest." Wesley smiled and left sickbay. Beverly stood shaking her head. "What am I going to do with him?" She thought to herself.  
  
Wesley wasn't going to stay out of everything that was happening on board ship so he went straight to engineering, to see if he could help with anything. As he entered, he noticed that Geordi was in his office. "Hi, Geordi. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Wes, shouldn't you be in sickbay?"  
"I got out. I'm not supposed to return to duty for a few days but I'm bored. I need something to do. Please, Geordi?"  
Geordi shook his head. "You'll get me into trouble with your mother." Wesley put on his most innocent face that usually got people to do what he wanted. "Alright, Data is coming down for a full diagnostic, you can help with that I suppose." Wesley smiled and helped Geordi get the tools and diagnostic units out ready for Data's arrival.  
Commander Riker and Data entered engineering five minutes later. "Okay, Data. We're ready for you in the lab, would you get onto the diagnostic table please." Geordi said as they all moved into the lab near engineering. Data got onto the table and Geordi switched him off so they could get to work immediately.  
Wesley and Geordi began assessing the android. Geordi twisted off his cranial lobe, which revealed a positronic brain with twinkling lights. Wesley got a tricorder and started scanning the android, nothing checked out as being faulty- so far anyway. Geordi used some of his diagnostic tools to see if there were any abnormalities that couldn't be detected by the tricorder. "This is strange... it looks as though someone's tampered with one of the anti-nodes. It's in the wrong coupling with one of the sub- processors, it beats me as to how he can function at all, and he probably should have blown up by now. The memory chips have also been changed, these are second rate components in here and definitely not the original ones."  
"And what does all of that mean, Geordi?" Riker asked a bit baffled as was normal whenever Geordi went off into a string of 'techno-babble' as Riker called it.  
"It means that this android needs to be re-programmed and sorted out before he blows us all sky high. The node that is in the wrong coupling would act as a self-destruct mechanism. He's a walking time bomb just waiting to go off." Geordi stated bluntly.  
"A self-destruct mechanism." Riker said contemplating, then realizing that if the captain hadn't ordered him to be checked over, they would have all been floating around as little particles before long. "Is the android Data though?" Riker asked.  
"Well, the truth is, Commander. I can't tell. If it isn't, then someone over there has an affinity for cybernetics. This could be a replica." Geordi said shrugging his shoulders.  
"I'm accessing Data's auxiliary input processors." Wesley said picking up a tool and getting up to work.  
"There's no way to determine if this is Data then?"  
"I've scanned him thoroughly and there's basically no difference. All I can suggest is that he be returned to duty. I'll go over these scans and get back to you when I'm finished."  
"Fair enough but don't take too long about it, we still have the problem of the alternate universe to contend with."  
"I'll use the core sub-routine to initiate a progressive memory purge. That will destroy Data's memory and hopefully he'll be back to normal, when I've down loaded his files from back up in the computer cores."  
Wesley and Geordi got to work wiping the android's positronic brain and up loading files. The process took about half an hour. "There you go, Commander, I'll just disconnect the interface then you'll have one fully functional android." Geordi replaced the cranial lobe and turned Data back on. Geordi gave the commander a written report for the captain.  
"Wesley, shouldn't you be in sickbay?" Riker asked the ensign.  
"My mom let me go when I complained about being bored, sir," he replied sheepishly.  
"Well take care, Wes. I don't want to see you back to duty for a few days at least."  
"Aye, sir." Commander Riker and Data left to go back up to the bridge.  
  
On the alternate ship, Captain Picard sat on the bridge of his ship eagerly waiting for Commander Data to come back from engineering. Data had been sent to see if Reval had indeed left the ship, and to see what the status was of the other androids. Data stepped onto the bridge a few moments later and headed down to the command area. He saluted the captain before beginning.  
"Do you have a report for me, Commander?" Picard asked enthusiastically.  
"Yes, sir. It appears that your counterpart did indeed take Reval back with him."  
"Good, that solves that problem. Now, what is the status of the other androids?" Picard demanded.  
"It appears that you ordered Commander La Forge to switch them all off, sir. None of them are functioning at this time but Commander La Forge is rectifying that now, sir."  
Picard's rage blasted out at that point as he shouted at the android, which stood quite content to listen. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on the androids, Commander. You should have known if they had all been deactivated. It is your job to make sure that this ship functions efficiently and smoothly! Go and help get them up and running. I want them all at strategic posts in two hours, no longer. Now get out of my sight!" Picard was not used to having to raise his voice as loud, people on his ship usually followed their orders to the tee, for fear of the punishment- death. He received horrified glances from his bridge officers but decided to ignore them. He was bursting with anger at having his ship infiltrated again and was determined not to let them get away with it this time around.  
Commander Data quickly exited the bridge and went back to engineering. Troi stared at Picard, the sudden wash of emotion from him was so intense, and it had knocked her off guard slightly.  
"You need to calm down, Jean-Luc." She said softly as she tried to regain her own composure.  
"How can I with the level of incompetence from the senior officers on this ship! I want the people involved with this severely punished. That should keep you busy for a while, Counsellor."  
Troi smiled at the thought of what punishments she could give out this time. "What should I do with La Forge? He is the main person involved and has been stepping way over the line recently. I think it's time he was dealt with once and for all."  
"Lieutenant Hessan is a good engineer, is she not?" Picard asked expectant of a quick reply.  
"Yes, she is."  
"In that case I want La Forge dead. I'll do it myself." Troi looked surprised at the captain as he got up out of his chair. "Are you coming? I should think you want to finish off your business with him first, am I right?" Troi leaped up out of the chair and they went off to get the chief engineer- with both of their bodyguards following like shadows.  
  
In engineering, La Forge was busy as Commander Data entered. He saluted the second officer. Data briskly walked over to the engineer and grabbed him by his uniform top. "I have been reprimanded by the captain, on the bridge for your incompetence. I do not take kindly to that." Data touched Geordi's badge and he wept as the pain went through his body like a dose of salts on fresh wounds again. Data took his hand away and let him go, telling him to get on with his work. Geordi left main engineering to get away from Data, and entered the large bay.  
Captain Picard and Commander Troi entered engineering with their chief bodyguards. They spotted Lieutenant Hessan and went over to speak to her. "Lieutenant Hessan." Picard said. She snapped around and the sound of the captain's voice and began wondering what he should want with her. She imagined the worst and almost freaked out with the pressure.  
"Captain," she quickly saluted him.  
"I have reviewed your service record and found it quite satisfying. We will be needing a new chief engineer soon and Counsellor Troi and I have selected you for that very job."  
She smiled widely with relief. "Thank you Captain, Counsellor. I don't know what to say."  
"Can you get these androids functioning within two hours?" Picard asked, that would be her first job.  
"Yes, sir, no problem." She told them with confidence.  
"Good. Make it so. Where is La Forge?" Picard said smiling at the newly promoted officer. He had not realized how attractive she really was until now; Troi stared at him, slightly jealous as she picked up on his thoughts.  
"Commander La Forge should be right through there attending to the androids now, sir." She gestured with her hand in the direction of the large bays.  
"Right. You'll be promoted later but you're in charge here as of now. Get back to work." Picard and Troi turned and went off to look for La Forge.  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you have your eye on her, Jean-Luc."  
"Jealous are we?" He asked playfully teasing her, she didn't like it one little bit.  
"Well I am the new captain's woman. What do you expect?" She replied forcefully; she was in a mood now and everyone knew it.  
"Calm down, Deanna. You have no competition and besides, I've just promoted her so you can't kill her just yet." Troi looked at him with a malevolent, selfish look on her face.  
They got into the bay and saw the androids again. Commander La Forge was over the far side of the room and they approached him slowly.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks. 


	12. chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Captain Picard sat in his ready room, waiting for Commander Riker to bring him a report on Geordi's findings of Data, from engineering. He looked up from his desk when he heard the door chime. "Come," he said as the doors opened and revealed Dr. Crusher. Picard stood up as she entered the room. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Doctor. Is there something wrong?" he asked as she approached the desk.  
"Not really, I just brought the report you asked for and to see if Wesley could be relieved of duty for two days." Picard looked puzzled. "You were told about Wesley's accident weren't you?"  
"No, I have not been informed. What happened?" Picard asked feeling concerned. They both sat down and Crusher told Picard about Wesley.  
"So I'm not speaking as a mother but as a physician. Wesley needs time to recover; the trouble is that he won't listen to reason. I know I don't need your approval to release someone from duty on medical grounds but since I'm his mother he won't listen to me, that's how he got into this mess after all."  
"Okay, Beverly. I'll order him to rest and relieve him of all duty for the next two days. Thank you for the report, I haven't finished mine yet."  
"Well, I'd better let you get on with it then, Jean-Luc." The doctor stood up and moved toward the door.  
"Beverly. Have you noticed anything strange about Data?" He asked, she would understand his reasoning for thinking Data was a different android, after seeing the duplicate Data's over on the other ship.  
"Not really," she said as she turned back to face him.  
"I don't think we got the right one, that's all." Crusher looked at Picard not liking the sound of that. The door chimed again. "That will be Commander Riker with a report. I ordered Data to be fully checked out in engineering. Come." Picard said and the doors opened this time to reveal Commander Riker.  
"I'll see you later, Jean-Luc." Dr. Crusher said as she left Picard's office.  
Riker entered with a grim face and handed Picard the report La Forge had given him. Picard read through it with great interest as Riker sat down. "So, there is no way to know whether he is Data until Commander La Forge has gone over the specs?"  
"No, Captain. La Forge has corrected what was wrong with the android, so if he is a duplicate he will function in the same capacity as Data. It seems that we were lucky to get him checked out when we did. The android- Data had been altered and given a sort of self-destruct mechanism, we could have all been blown sky high."  
"Yes I read that, Number One. Is Data back to duty now?"  
"Yes, sir. I thought it was best since he has been re-programmed. We need Data's talents for this mission."  
"Very well. Thank you, Commander." Riker turned to leave but Picard called him back. "Commander. Why was I not informed of Mr. Crusher's accident?"  
"Sorry, sir. We've been busy lately and I didn't get around to writing a report."  
"A verbal message would have been sufficient for now, Mr. Crusher is a bridge officer and you should have made time for at least that, Commander. Don't leave it this long the next time before I am informed." Picard rebuked, he felt like he was back in that other Picard's role now.  
"Aye, sir." Riker said as he left the room.  
  
Commander Troi and Captain Picard moved closer to La Forge. He turned around, shocked at who was standing behind him. "Broad, bring Mr. La Forge." Troi's chief bodyguard grabbed La Forge and they all left to go back to the agony booth.  
It didn't take long to get to the booth this time as the captain wanted to get this part of the punishment over and done with. Broad shoved him into the chamber with the raised platform and Troi manipulated the controls again. "Start where you finished off the last time, Counsellor." Picard said and she complied somewhat reluctantly.  
Geordi was again thrust up in the air by tractor beams and he immediately started to scream. The intensity of the pain was much worse than he had remembered, if that were at all possible. Troi and Picard stood enjoying the scene before them, as Troi put the level up to number eight. He cried out again. "Don't worry, Mr. La Forge. I shouldn't think you'll last much longer." Troi spoke but it was like a distant memory of what was once reality to Geordi. Troi laughed immensely happy.  
Picard left the booth because as much as he was enjoying it, he had more pressing matters to attend to.  
He walked along the corridor with Lieutenant Rice, Detaith had gone off duty and so his second in command had taken over. They went to Picard's quarters. The captain had promised a transfer for his chief medical officer, Beverly Crusher, and so he was going to write his approval for her- it was the least he could do. He sat down at his desk and began.  
  
Back aboard the Enterprise on the other side of the rift, Captain Picard left his ready room and appeared on the bridge. Commander Data was at the ops position and Wesley was at the helm. Picard stopped when he noticed that Ensign Crusher was on the bridge. "Ensign Crusher. You've been relieved of duty for two days, why are you at the helm?" Picard asked, stepping over to him.  
"Sorry, Captain. I was so bored I thought I may be allowed to sit here for a while."  
Picard moved over to him. "Ensign, you are still recovering from your accident. I need a sharp officer at the helm incase that other ship makes a move and in your condition at present, that isn't you. Now you have the time off, so use it. Dismissed." Wesley got up and wandered off the bridge. Picard went to his command chair and sat down.  
Wesley decided to go and see his counterpart, he told the turbolift to proceed to guest quarters. He got out on deck eleven and walked along the corridor to his counterpart's room. Two guards were positioned outside of the door.  
Wesley walked up to them and asked to be let in, one of the guards informed him that no-one was allowed in without prior authorization. Wesley tapped his communicator and asked for Counsellor Troi.  
"Yes, what is it, Wes?" She replied over the comm link.  
"Counsellor. I want to see the other Wesley Crusher but there are guards on the door and won't let me in without authorization. Can you do anything, Counsellor?"  
"Okay, Wes. I'll be down straight away, don't cause any trouble." She said in humour.  
Deanna Troi met Wesley a few moments later, outside of the doors to the room where the counterpart was located. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him again, it wasn't easy coming face to face with an exact replica of yourself- she knew from past experience.  
"Yes. Could you wait out here though? I want to speak to him alone."  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea, one of the guards will accompany you. No arguments." Wesley entered the room with one of the security guards. The room was dimly lit and Wesley could see that his counterpart was still in bed. He went over to him. He stirred in the bed and rolled over to see who his visitor was. "Where am I and who are you?" He snarled at Wes.  
"You're aboard the starship Enterprise NCC 1701-D and I should think it was obvious who I am."  
"What do you want? Have you come to gloat?" He asked, still angry at everything; or maybe this was his normal attitude?  
"No, I just came to see if you were alright. I thought we might get to know each other. Maybe I could help you or you could help me."  
"I'm fine, now anyway, thanks to my... your mother." There was a silence in the room. "What do you need help with anyway?"  
"I thought you might have gotten to know your father. Mine died when I was quite young. I wondered if you could tell me about him, our universes don't seem to be that much different."  
"Now, there's something we have in common. My father died when I was young also, he was killed- murdered in cold blood by Captain Picard who wanted to take my mother away from him. She foolishly went to him as well. I never got to know my father but I will avenge his death." He was silent for a moment. "How did your father die?"  
"He was killed on an away mission while serving under Captain Picard." Wesley said, gulping at what his counterpart had said.  
"Well it seems that man has a lot to answer for, doesn't it, in any universe? I don't think I can help you." The counterpart turned back over in his bed. "Unless... you get me out of here."  
"I doubt that will be allowed. Do you want to go back to your ship?"  
"Well where else can I go?" He asked hopeful.  
Wesley didn't have an answer to that. "I'll send Counsellor Troi in, I think she wants to speak to you." Wesley turned and went out of the quarters with the security guard behind him. Troi was waiting for him outside.  
"Everything okay, Wes? Did you do what you wanted?"  
"Yes, I said you'd probably want to talk to him." Wesley said a bit disappointed.  
"Well, I have to speak to the captain first. Come on, we'll go." They both headed off down the corridor as the guards positioned themselves outside of the door again.  
  
Captain Picard sat on the bridge watching every move Commander Data made. He asked for continuous scans to be made of the ship on the other side of the anomaly, and to be notified if any changes occurred. Everything had been quiet for a while now; it was like a face off between the two ships.  
Data pressed some buttons on his console and the red alert sirens blasted throughout the ship. "Evacuate the bridge, life support systems are off line." The computer said calmly as thick, black smoke was filtered in through the ventilation shafts, instead of fresh air. Picard started to cough as he instructed the computer to restore life support immediately. "Unable to comply," was the computer's response.  
"Reassemble in engineering." The captain shouted over all of the coughing. Picard and the bridge crew moved into the turbolifts and Picard instructed the computer to transfer all command controls to engineering. As he exited the bridge himself he stared at Data still sitting in his position, there was nothing he could do to stop the android from taking over the ship. The bridge was soon clear of everyone except Data who remained at his post.  
Data/Reval was now in command and his mission was well on the way to becoming a success.  
He returned life support to the bridge and sealed off all turbolift shafts with the emergency bulkheads. Reval brought the controls back up on the bridge and moved into the helm position, he steered the ship into the anomaly and engaged at half impulse power. Reval sent a message to his ship on the other side of the rift, to inform them that the plan was going all right so far. Reval moved into the command chair and waited for further instructions from his captain.  
  
Picard and the rest of the bridge officers got to engineering. "Mr. La Forge, I need my ship back." He shouted to him over the noise in engineering.  
"Yes, sir. I'm doing what I can." Geordi rushed from one control station to another trying to get the controls back on line. "It's no use, Data has locked us out of the command functions. He has erected force fields around the bridge and has locked out all transporter functions. There is no way to get to him, we can find out what he's doing though." They moved over to another access terminal, which displayed the ship's status.  
"We're moving, our heading is through the spatial rift." Riker observed.  
"Yes but only half impulse power, we're obviously not in any hurry to get to where ever it is we're going." Picard replied. "Mr. La Forge, have you come up with anything from the scans you performed on Data?"  
"Yes, sir. I finished just before you came down. It appears that Data, is in fact not the Data we know. He is an exact replica and it is extremely difficult to tell them apart."  
"Then it seems that our Data is still over there and is probably the one I was sitting next to on the bridge, he seemed so different though." Picard sighed, mad at his lack of observation.  
"Yes, sir but physical appearances can be deceptive sometimes."  
"It was more than that though, his features and attitudes, even his composure were all so different." Picard explained.  
"Then he was re-programmed, quite easy if you know what you're doing, and someone over there obviously does." Geordi told the captain. Picard started to pace back and forth thinking of what his options were. *****  
Geordi screamed again, he was close to death and he knew it. "This is the final setting, La Forge. I'm surprised you lasted this long, maybe it was because you had a break in between, I don't know." Troi manipulated the controls again and the agony booth finished, Geordi fell to the floor with a hard thump. He didn't feel it though; all of his pain receptors had already shut down. "The captain wants you now- time for more fun. Bring him." She said as Broad lifted Geordi's body and they went off to see the captain.  
  
Captain Picard finished what he was doing in his quarters and picked up the padd he had written Dr. Crusher's transfer approval on. He left his quarters with Lieutenant Rice in tow and headed for sickbay.  
He entered sickbay a few moments later and entered his chief medical officer's office. Dr. Crusher looked up when she heard him enter and flinched inside slightly at the sight of him. "I didn't think you would show your face so soon, I must admit you have some gall." He handed her the padd. She took it, read it and threw it down on the desk in disgust. "This is supposed to make me feel better?" she spat at him.  
"It's what you wanted." Picard said seriously.  
"No, no. What I wanted was to be left alone from the very beginning, you couldn't do that though. You had to kill Jack, and it didn't stop there did it? Wesley was supposed to be killed by Troi, she didn't get that right though and he's still alive." Picard looked puzzled but she kept on letting out the fury that had been suppressed for so many years. "Yes, he's alive on that ship out there." She stood up from her desk and looked Picard squarely in the face. "So, you don't want me anymore and I have to like it? Get out of my sight, Jean-Luc. I despise you and can't bear to look at our deceitful face any longer." She turned her back on him and began to get on with her work- hoping that he would give up and go away.  
Picard had been spoken to in some ways before- and usually killed the person he was receiving it from, but never like this, and he certainly wasn't going to stand for it now. He approached her and grabbed her arm, forcefully twisting it until she had to look at him again. She looked startled, as she had never been physically handled like this from him before.  
"How dare you speak to me like that. I offer you another chance at life, possibly a better life than you would have had here, and you won't take it? Well, I won't give you another chance, you've blown it." With that he released her arm, took the padd off her desk and snapped it in two, he threw it on the floor. "I'll find a more inventive way to get rid of you or maybe I'll let the counsellor take care of you, you're not worthy of my attention." He spat out the words highly irate.  
"Yes, well. I won't have to worry about her for much longer. I told you that if you ever got another woman and went off me, she had better not get sick. I'll leave you to work it out." She smiled malevolently as he turned on his heel and stormed out of sickbay.  
Picard briskly walked up to the bridge, when he got there he saw that the counsellor and La Forge were waiting for him. He walked down the ramp and crewmembers saluted him. "Finished already, Counsellor?"  
"Yes, I thought you wanted to get on with it."  
"I do." He approached La Forge who was doing his best to stand to attention. "Having trouble standing, La Forge?" He asked, noticing his discomfort.  
"Yes, sir." Geordi tried to speak but all he got out was a few strangled words due to all of the screaming he had done; his throat was sore and dry.  
"We shall have to remedy that. Do you see that beam up there?" Picard pointed upwards. A small metal pole stretched horizontally along the ceiling in place of the observation window. Geordi looked up at it and nodded. "Well I haven't had time to use it yet, it's fairly new to the Enterprise but the principal behind it goes back thousands of years. We need a rope or cable." A guard went off to get one and came back with a length of optical fiber three meters long; he handed it to the captain. Picard took it and tied a noose in one end of it. He threw the other end over the pole in the ceiling, and put the noose around Geordi's neck. He hoisted Geordi up, not so much, that it would strangle him but just enough so that only his toes were touching the floor. He made a choking noise and Picard tied off the other end of the cable. Picard sat down in his command chair and Troi was sitting on his left. Geordi swayed slightly, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the bridge command area. "That's better isn't it? You can stand up straight again, works wonders for your posture. I bet you feel much taller, don't you?" Geordi nodded his head as best he could. "You can stay there for a while to let people know that I won't tolerate disobedience and belligerence on my ship."  
Troi smiled at Picard. "This is quite entertaining, Jean-Luc. I had no idea you could be as inventive. You really do surprise me sometimes."  
"Well I do try to please."  
Geordi tried to breathe but the cable around his throat was becoming slightly tighter. He couldn't take in great amounts of oxygen as his diaphragm was stretched upwards. He swayed slightly still facing Troi and Picard.  
Everyone on the bridge were spectators for this new form of torture and looked on with great interest, taking bets as to how much longer they thought he was going to last. "Maybe I should get Dr. Crusher up here." Picard said to Troi.  
"Why? Is someone sick?" Troi asked trying to be funny; it got a few laughs from around the bridge.  
"Huh, not really. I thought she may give us a few tips on how to help Mr. La Forge breathe more easily, that's all."  
"Well, if you insist. Dr. Crusher to the bridge immediately." Counsellor Troi summoned her over the comm system.  
A few minutes later Dr. Crusher appeared, she looked at the scene in front of her in utter shock and made her way down to the command area. "You sent for me?"  
"Yes, Beverly, I did. See how inventive I can be when I have to punish someone?" Troi grinned in the way she did when she was having fun at someone else's expense. Beverly looked at her then back at Picard with disbelief at the way he could behave sometimes.  
"Wonderful, Jean-Luc. Am I here for a specific purpose or just so you can let me see that this is what you're going to do to me?" She glanced in Troi's direction again to see her grinning, never mind in a few more hours, she would be dead.  
"Give me some credit, please... I would never use the same form of punishment twice." He faked a pained expression and made an action as though his heart was pierced. "I asked you here to see if there was anything you could do to help Mr. La Forge breathe more easily, without having to take him down of course."  
"I can't help you there, he can't breathe because his diaphragm can't work properly." She looked over at Troi again who now had a pained, fake disappointed expression on her face. She was really becoming quite tiresome, and since Beverly reckoned she would be dead before the end of the day, she decided to say something. "You know, I'm really sick of your attitude, Deanna." She started to walk over to where the counsellor sat, listening to the challenge in her voice. Picard followed her with his eyes, quite amused. "I really feel like smashing your face in and getting rid of that stupid grin once and for all." Beverly said with such conviction and challenge; everyone on the bridge looked on with great interest now- the doctor had just sealed her death sentence.  
Troi rose to the opposition and stood face to face with Crusher. Drawing her knife from the sheath in her boot and holding it pointed at the doctor. "Well, don't let me stand in your way. It sounds like a challenge to me, and yes, I do accept it." Crusher withdrew her knife as well and leapt for the counsellor with it. Picard quickly stood as Troi's chief bodyguard started to move forward from his position. Picard pulled the two of them apart from each other still amused at the scene that had just played before him. Beverly had offended Picard earlier and it would be he who would deal with her, not the counsellor. If he had let the two of them continue Troi would most certainly have killed Crusher.  
"Ladies, please. We have other matters to deal with now. Mr. La Forge is still having difficulty breathing." Picard said gesturing to La Forge who was going very blue about the face. Troi sat down again and Crusher moved away.  
"I can't help you, Jean-Luc." Beverly said.  
"Well if you can't help me, I shall have to be a little more inventive." Picard stepped over to Geordi and withdrew his dagger- it was a lot bigger than anyone else's on the ship, being the captain it was his privilege to carry such a weapon. He looked Geordi in the face and lifted his dagger. "This won't hurt a bit, Mr. La Forge," he said as he cut his uniform top off him and let it fall to the floor in a heap at his feet, revealing La Forge's muscular torso. Picard motioned cutting him around where his diaphragm was located, and looked back to his CMO for advice. "You're a surgeon. If I cut him here, will he breathe more easily?" Picard asked, taunting her a bit more.  
"No, the only thing to do is let him go." She was almost in tears as she tried to talk the captain out of harming the engineer any further. She ran off the bridge and Picard watched her go feeling discontent.  
"Maybe she's gone to get some surgeons tools." He offered as a thought and shrugging his shoulders. "Not to worry, they won't be needed." He cut La Forge across his stomach with his dagger- he didn't make a noise. Picard did it again and again until he had mapped out a small grid shape; blood began to seep from the wounds. "Anyone for a game of naughts and crosses?" He asked pleasantly while Geordi bled on the floor. Picard got no response and so turned around and thumped La Forge in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him, which wasn't much to start with. Picard yawned and cut the cord that held Geordi. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, in total agony and wondering when it was all going to end.  
"Oh, Mr. La Forge, don't worry, we're no where near finished with you yet." Troi informed him after listening into his thoughts again. Geordi lay on the floor in mortal agony and bleeding from the various wounds Captain Picard had given him, a tear came to his eye. He tried not to think too much as that would have only fuelled the counsellor with ammunition to use against him so he closed his eyes and wished he was dead.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	13. chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Captain Picard stopped pacing in engineering, his legs becoming tired. Commander Data had been in control of the ship for nearly an hour now, and it seemed that there was no way of getting him off the bridge any time soon. "Mr. La Forge, report please." Picard asked for the umpteenth time.  
"No change, Captain. I don't see anyway to get the controls back on line at this time. Data has localized all command functions to the bridge, they won't be accepted from anywhere else on the ship."  
"Alright, Mr. La Forge. You and Worf get back to work designing a new weapon to defeat that ship. When we do get control back, I want to be able to use it. How far are we away from the rift now?"  
"We are five hundred meters away from it." Riker said moving over to the access terminal.  
"I'm going to my quarters, call me if I'm needed or if there's any change in the present situation." Picard left engineering totally discontented and angry.  
  
Counsellor Deanna Troi was in her quarters; she looked up and asked what the location of Captain Picard was. "Captain Picard is in section fourteen-B, deck eight." Troi left her quarters and went to see him. She walked a little way down the corridor and saw Picard coming towards her.  
"Counsellor, I was just going to my quarters. Did you want to speak with me?" Picard asked, noticing her.  
"Yes, Captain. I was just coming to find you actually." They walked slowly along the corridor. "Our counterpart Wesley Crusher is expecting to see me, and I think I should go and talk to him. The problem is that he will probably want to know whether he will be taken back to his own ship or not. I don't know what to tell him." Troi explained.  
"This is a bit of a problem since we're going to try to destroy his ship. I don't think that it would be wise for him to be granted asylum though. Ask him what he wants to do, if he wants to stay in this universe he can be taken to a starbase or something."  
"Right, Captain. I'll go and talk to him now." Troi said.  
"If he wants to stay, come and tell me. Watch yourself, Deanna. You don't know what he's capable of, he's a lot different to our Wesley." Picard warned.  
"Aye, sir." Troi turned and went off to see the counterpart Wesley Crusher.  
She got to his quarters; the two security guards were still positioned outside. She approached the guards and asked to be let in. "Would you like one of us to accompany you, Counsellor?" One of the guards asked.  
"No thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine." She paused in the doorway and then entered the quarters. "Lights," she said and the quarters became fully lit. She saw him sitting on the bed in the room, and went over to speak with him. A wash of hatred blasted out of Wesley and came over her, she had forgotten how intense it could be, and was slightly caught off guard. Troi moved closer when she had become slightly accustomed to it. "Mr. Crusher, I'm sure you know who I am."  
"How could I forget, Counsellor?" He looked daggers at her but she was determined not to be put off by it- that would show weakness and put her at a distinct disadvantage.  
"I'm here to see if I can help you with anything. I didn't think it would be much fun for you stuck in here, all alone. If you need to talk..."  
"Talk? That's rich coming from you, isn't it? I don't usually get a chance to talk, you're usually already in my mind, rummaging for whatever suits your purpose." He looked at her in the eye accusingly and unsure of how to proceed with the situation.  
"You do realize that you're aboard a different Enterprise, don't you? I'm very different from the counsellor that you're used to." She informed him.  
"You're still a counsellor. What more needs to be said?"  
"Yes but I'm not the type of counsellor that you're used to. I'm here to help you. I'm here to talk to you if you want. I don't go around killing people for the fun of it or punishing them for that matter. Brainwashing isn't my cup of tea." She tried to talk to him, trying to make him understand the differences between her and her counterpart. "You're safe here and until you realize it, you're the only one who's punishing yourself." Crusher looked at her and she felt a sort of relief come from him.  
"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, resigned.  
"Well that is for the captain to decide but, you can either go back to your own ship or stay here in this universe."  
"If I go back, I'll be killed. I do want to see the look on the counsellor's face though, when she realizes that she failed to kill me." He thought for a second before continuing. "I need to get out of here, I can't stand being locked up."  
"You are allowed to leave, Wesley but you have to be accompanied by a guard, which I think is reasonable under the circumstances."  
"Huh, so I have a bodyguard now. Just like the senior officers on my ship." He stood up off the bed and swayed slightly.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Concern? Not something I'm used to, even from my mother. I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all." Wesley said holding a hand up to his right temple and the other hand out to the bulkhead to steady himself.  
"Even so, your first stop is to sickbay, we'll get you checked out." Troi moved over to the exit and the doors opened. She spoke to one of the guards. "Lieutenant, Mr. Crusher is allowed to leave the quarters under guard. Will you take him to sickbay first though, get him checked out, he's feeling dizzy."  
"Of course, Counsellor. Has the captain given permission?" The guard asked.  
"Yes. If anything happens I want to know first."  
"Aye." The lieutenant moved to help Wesley to walk out of the quarters and then took him off to sickbay.  
They entered sickbay and Dr. Crusher looked up. "What's happened now?" She asked in disbelief at the fact that Wesley was back in sickbay.  
"This is the other Wesley, Doctor. He's feeling dizzy." The guard explained, although it was obvious from the way that he was still dressed.  
"Put him in there on the bed, I'll be in in a moment. Stay with him." The guard led him to the bed. Dr. Crusher took a deep breath and then followed them in. "When did you start to feel dizzy?" She asked him as he lay down.  
"About ten minutes ago when I stood up." He stared at the doctor. "You known you're just like my mother."  
"Well I'm not so don't try to manipulate me. Actually I've met your mother and I can't see many similarities, apart from the obvious physical appearance that is. Hold still." She scanned him with a medical tricorder and went off to review the information she had collected. Crusher came back a few moments later with the results. "It seems that the tricordrazine is having an affect on your nervous system. Have you had any treatment in the agony booth? Stupid question really."  
"Yes, everyone on my ship has, apart from the counsellor and captain. The counsellor won't leave you alone until you've done something wrong, then she punishes you." Wesley was deadly serious and Crusher shuddered at the thought.  
"That explains that then. Your myelin sheath coatings around your nervous tissue have degenerated slightly, that is why you feel dizzy. I'm surprised that your mother hasn't repaired it."  
"It's against the rules and she won't even bend them for me, that's how much she cares."  
"Well, I'm not as cold hearted as her, I told you there were more differences than similarities between us." She smiled sincerely at him. "The treatment will not take long, I'll put you under a re-generation field for half an hour and you should be fit and healthy again in no time." Dr. Crusher got to work, he really wasn't that bad after all she thought.  
  
Aboard the alternate ship, Geordi La Forge had been taken to sickbay. Dr. Crusher was mending all of his wounds and bruises as best as she could. "I guess we're in the same boat now, Doctor. The captain wants us both dead."  
"Well you're here, maybe he's giving you another chance. I however have just sealed my death sentence. If Picard doesn't do it, the counsellor certainly will." She finished what she was doing. "There you go, that's as much as I can do for you. You just need to sleep and regain the rest of your strength."  
"I doubt I'll get the chance but thanks, Doctor." Geordi got up and left sickbay. He walked along the corridor slowly, back up to the bridge. The captain had instructed him to go back up and see him, once the doctor had finished with her ministrations.  
He thought about what would happen to him next, interrogation- that was not a savory thought but it was what usually happened before you were allowed to die. Interrogations were broadcast over the ship's intercom system, much to Geordi's chagrin. You always thought that there was no way that you would drop your guard and scream out publicly, if you found yourself being interrogated. But no one actually knew what the interrogators did to you since none of their victims ever returned. Instead the memory of you was left in the hearts and minds of the ship's personnel, and that memory was of the way you betrayed them and died without honour.  
"Why can't I just have the punishment Commander Riker had?" He thought to himself as he continued on walking towards his pending doom. "I would rather just try my luck at hand to hand combat with the captain, I might even be in with a slight chance then, Commander Riker almost succeeded and if it wasn't for Picard's body guards he surely would have been captain by now." He felt a bit better when he realized that he wouldn't be permitted to live for much longer. He wasn't so much afraid of death so much as the means in which he could and would die. Geordi entered the turbolift at the end of the corridor. "Bridge," he instructed and it proceeded towards his impending doom.  
The lift halted on the bridge level and the doors swooshed open, he got out and went to face the captain. "Captain Picard. Lieutenant Commander La Forge reporting as ordered, sir." He said saluting and standing to attention as best he could; he was still in a lot of pain.  
"Mr. La Forge. You are looking much better. Dr. Crusher works wonders does she not? I may not kill her yet." Geordi stood in front of the command chair and Picard stood up.  
Troi looked up at him while sorting through his thoughts once more for anything that suited her purpose. She spoke. "Mr. La Forge seems to already know what is to be done with him, Captain."  
"He thinks he does, Counsellor. We have something else in store for you though, La Forge. Since everyone knows why you are being punished, it is not necessary for us to tell them again, is it?"  
"No, sir. It isn't." Geordi gulped. Picard moved closer to him.  
"Captain, he wants the same punishment Commander Riker had." The counsellor spoke up again.  
"Well, Mr...."  
"Yes, Captain. Please." Geordi blurted almost hysterical.  
"Do not interrupt me again, La Forge." Picard said reacting instantly as he clenched his fist and belted Geordi in the face. He went down but quickly got to his feet again, his nose started to bleed. "I have been thinking of what type of punishment I can give you. Being a senior officer it was quite difficult to come up with something, every other crewman is subjected to what Counsellor Troi gives out, but you, you are worthy of my attention." He paused and turned around facing Troi and then turning back to Geordi. "I have a few suggestions, I'll tell you what they are, and then you can pick your favourite. Now isn't that kind of me?" Geordi nodded his head reluctantly. The turbolift doors opened and interrupted Picard. Commander Data strolled onto the bridge and was saluted by most of the bridge crew as he approached the captain.  
"Everything is under control now, Captain." He looked over at La Forge interested.  
"Mr. Data, our little talk about discipline earlier?"  
"Yes, Counsellor? What about it?" He asked quite intrigued.  
"Well, the captain will show you what to do. I believe you have missed the best part but we shall see." Data sat down in the seat to the left of the command chair, and watched.  
"Give me some credit, Counsellor. I still have a few good ideas. Mr. Data, I was just going to let La Forge decide what his next punishment should be.  
"So, Mr. La Forge. I have selected a few punishments that used to be carried out in the mid-eighteenth century; they have been proven to be very effective in the past. Here are my suggestions." Picard began to walk around the back of Geordi in a slow circle. "Number one, you can have your interrogation, and you know what they're like- very unpleasant indeed. Two, you can be stretched and left in view of everyone until I personally decide to take you down- and that could be a while. Three, I will personally beat you up as it were- I like that one. Anyway number four is not from the eighteenth century; I made this one up myself. We use the transporter and beam you out into space, and then, wait for it, we beam you back all deformed- now I really like that one and the beauty of it is that I haven't decided how I would beam you back. Five, and this is the last one, public flogging with a whip." Picard stopped circling him and stood in front of Geordi again. "Well, Mr. La Forge, you have five minutes to make your decision." Picard sat back down and watched La Forge intently.  
"Well done, Captain. You have yet again surprised me. This is wonderful." Troi looked excited as they waited for La Forge's decision. He gulped again as he thought about what would be the least painful.  
Five minutes passed and Picard looked up at him. "Time's up. What have you decided?"  
  
Commander Geordi La Forge and Worf were in engineering trying to figure out a new weapon that would be effective in destroying the other Enterprise. By now their ship was already going through the rift and getting closer and closer to the other ship. "What about a phased energy disturbance? I could retune the forward phaser banks, and still get them back to the other frequency in time to seal the rift." Worf suggested.  
"I don't think that'll be enough. We need something very powerful indeed. We could retune the forward phaser cannons to withstand more energy, get the other ship to fire on us and then use their energy against them- it's the same principal we used the last time except that the energy will be used for something else."  
Worf shook his head at Geordi's idea. "If we do that there is no way I will be able to recalibrate the phasers to emit a nucleonic beam and seal the rift afterwards."  
"So that idea's out of the question then." Geordi said, sighing.  
Ensign Wesley Crusher walked into engineering again. "Hi Geordi, Worf. What are you doing?"  
"We are trying to come up with a new weapon that will enable us to destroy or severely disable that other ship." Worf explained.  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure, Wes. A fresh pair of eyes may be just what we need to look at this problem. So, any suggestions?" Geordi looked at Wes as he tried to come up with some valid ideas.  
"What about... separating the ship and using all of the shuttles as well, then we'll have multiple targets and more weapons. We'll have the saucer section, engineering section, captain's yacht and a whole lot of shuttles as well."  
"Doesn't work out like that though, Wes. The shields on the shuttles won't be strong enough to withstand even one shot from their phasers. And it would take too long to separate everything and we don't have control over the ship as yet."  
"What about using the energy from their phasers against them then?"  
"Commander La Forge has already suggested that idea and it won't work either." Worf told him.  
"We could use a concentrated burst of energy..."  
"The phaser banks wouldn't hold the amount of energy required." Geordi interrupted before he could finish his suggestion.  
"Not the phasers, the navigational deflector dish. We can use it the same way we did when the Borg attacked." Wesley said and it suddenly dawned on La Forge and Worf that what Wesley was suggesting, would work. All three went off to see the captain to tell him what they were proposing to do.  
  
Reval sat on the bridge in the command chair. He had already sent a message to his captain on his Enterprise and was waiting for a reply. He kept the ship on the same course at half-impulse power as he waited.  
The ship was travelling through the rift now and Reval could see it on the view screen, it was like a massive cloud of swirling colours with a black star lit center. "Computer. What is the last known location of the mirror universe' Enterprise?"  
"Last known location was four thousand kilometers through the spatial rift at bearing three-two-four mark one-nine."  
"Use the forward sensor array to determine the ship's present location."  
"The sensors are unable to function adequately enough to determine the ship's present location." The computer responded.  
"Explain."  
"The sensors are being obscured by the interference from the anomaly." Reval sat back and waited a bit longer. If his captain was trying to send a message, that too was most likely being obscured as well.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thank you 


	14. chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Well, Mr. La Forge? I'm waiting. If you don't give me your decision, I may use all of my suggestions, one after the other. That would be very entertaining actually." Picard sat staring at La Forge and becoming slightly impatient with him. Worf interrupted his thoughts as he spoke from the back of the bridge.  
"Captain Picard. There is a message coming in from Reval on the other Enterprise." He said as his voice quavered, slightly nervous at having to interrupt his captain when he was about to discipline someone.  
"Well, it seems that you will have a few more minutes to make your decision. On screen." Picard snapped. Worf tapped his tactical console and Reval appeared on the view screen. The message played and Picard listened intently. "Good, it seems that our mission will be a success after all, Counsellor." Picard commented with a smile on his face after the message had finished. "Well, Mr. La Forge since I'm in a good mood now, whatever you decide will only be as half as painful as I had originally planned."  
"I choose to stand in hand to hand combat with you, Captain... That is what you meant by 'beating me up,' wasn't it?" Geordi asked a little apprehensively.  
"Of course, where is the fun if you can't defend yourself? I used the term 'beating you up' because you really have no hope what so ever of winning." Geordi braced himself as the captain stood up and moved over to him. "Go. You have thirty seconds and then I will be after you." La Forge wasted no time; he left the bridge at a run, trying to think of where he could get to with so little time.  
He raced into the turbolift and instructed it to proceed to the main shuttle bay- if he got there he may be in with a few chances at least. He may be able to rig up the transporter for a site to site transport if he got into real trouble. There were also many places there where he could hide and when they did begin to fight, there would be plenty of room.  
On the bridge Picard recorded and sent a message to Reval on the other ship. He asked the computer where La Forge was. "Lieutenant Commander La Forge is in the main shuttle bay." Picard smiled, only the most senior officers could ask the computer for locations of personnel; those being the captain, first officer and security chief. That was purely for security reasons; otherwise whenever a crewmember wanted to take someone out of action, they would be able to find if that person was alone so they could do it. Picard left the bridge to find the engineer.  
The fight would be transferred to the bridge and other access panels around the ship, so the captain didn't need his bodyguard with him- he had many security guards all over the ship anyway; incase he needed help at some point.  
"Main shuttle bay," Picard instructed the computer and the turbolift proceeded to deck four.  
  
Lieutenant Worf, Commander La Forge and Ensign Crusher entered the captain's quarters. "Ah, gentlemen. I trust you have a solution to our problem or you wouldn't be here." Picard said standing up from his chair to greet them. "Sit down, please." He gestured to the seats opposite him, all of them sat and Geordi began telling him of what they were proposing to do.  
"This was Wesley's idea, Captain. We have used the idea before but it didn't work in that situation for various reasons."  
"What is it then? If it didn't work the last time, why should it be any different now?" Picard asked expectant and a bit confused.  
"We propose to use the navigational deflector dish, in the same way we did with the last Borg incident. It didn't work the last time because the Borg knew what to expect after accessing your memory, and were able to devise a barrier against it. These people won't know what to expect from us and they won't be expecting anything like this to hit them."  
"Mm, refresh my memory as to what it entails, please." Picard said not remembering. Counsellor Troi had said that his mind would block out most of the details of his assimilation, as a form of protection. Unfortunately, it hadn't stopped the nightmares that he kept waking up to in cold sweats in the middle of the night.  
Worf cleared his throat and began telling the captain. "We use the deflector dish to emit a concentrated energy discharge, directed towards the other ship. It involves channeling a high energy, intense beam through the deflector."  
Geordi interrupted. "This concentrated burst of energy will be so powerful that it will blast them into millions of tiny particles. We'll get all of the energy we need from the warp engines, it'll burn out the main deflector dish but it's the only hope we've got. The problem we had the last time was that higher capacity power transfer modules were needed in order to channel that much energy. We still have all of the specs from the last time in order to build them so it shouldn't take too long to set up."  
"What is the problem then?" Picard asked noticing Geordi's discomfort.  
"The problem is that we can't access the computers to get those specs." Wesley finished.  
"How long do you think they will take to build once we have obtained computer access?"  
"We can replicate them and just link them straight up to the deflector. I estimate that the whole process will take about one hour, Captain." Geordi replied.  
"As soon as we get control back, make it so. Anything else to report?" Picard asked them.  
"We have entered the parallel universe but are still maintaining the same speed. There is still no way to get up to the bridge but Commander Riker has a team up there and they're trying to cut their way through, to no avail as yet though." Worf told him.  
"Very well, thank you gentlemen. Dismissed." They got up to leave. "Oh, Mr. Crusher. Take heed of what I said to you earlier." Picard warned him.  
"Aye, sir." Wesley smiled.  
"Good work gentlemen." Picard said as they left and headed back to engineering.  
  
Dr. Crusher finished the treatment she was giving the counterpart Wesley Crusher. "You may leave sickbay, I'm finished here, you shouldn't feel any side effects but if you do, come back and see me straight away. Alright?" She said in a caring way; something that this Wesley was not used to and it kept him a bit on edge.  
"Yes, thanks mom... Doctor." He said as he got up off the bed. Dr. Crusher looked at him and he left sickbay with the guard following him. "Where can I go?" He asked as they slowly walked along the corridor.  
"There won't be many places that you can go on this ship. I'll take you to a place called ten forward, if you're hungry you can eat there."  
They entered a turbolift and got out on deck ten. They reached the doors to ten forward and Wesley approached them skeptically, the doors opened wide and he looked inside with great surprise. "I take it you don't have a place like this on your ship?" The guard asked him as they stepped through the doors.  
"This ten forward of yours is a weapons storage area on my ship, we don't have anything like this. It would be deadly for a disliked officer to be around as many people, and there are many officers who are disliked on my ship." They walked in and Wesley expected to see security personnel leap out at him at any moment, for being in a restricted area of the ship- it didn't happen though. They made their way over to a table and sat down. The hostess of ten forward headed over to see what they wanted.  
"What can I get you two gentlemen? Wes you've just left..." Guinan spoke to both of them, looking slightly confused as to why Wesley would be back so soon.  
"How do you know my name?" Wesley demanded. Guinan stared at him; slightly startled at the tone of voice he was using with her.  
"Sorry, Guinan. This Wesley is from a different universe." The guard explained and Guinan's features turned back to her normal placid look.  
"Oh, well then you're excused. What do you want?" She asked him pleasantly.  
"I was brought here when I was shot at and left for dead..." Wesley began but Guinan held up her hand, cutting him off in mid sentence.  
"No, I meant what do you want to eat or drink, not why are you aboard the ship."  
"I'll have lime juice, thanks Guinan." The lieutenant said and she nodded to him in acknowledgement.  
"The usual for you, Wesley?"  
"Scotch and a velorian sandwich." Wesley told her.  
"I don't know what you drink on board your ship but on this ship you'll have something lighter than synthehol, you're too young to drink an alcoholic beverage even if it is synthehol."  
"Hey! You're not my mother!" Wesley snarled, not used to being denied what he wanted.  
"Watch your tone boy, didn't your mother teach you any manners? If you want serving I suggest you tell me what you want before I change my mind about not throwing you out." Guinan said a bit thrown off guard at having been shouted at by 'Wesley Crusher' of all people- even if he was from a different universe.  
"I'll have what he's having then." He said pointing to his bodyguard.  
"That's better, two lime juices and a velorian sandwich coming right up." Guinan went off to get the food and drinks from the bar.  
  
On the bridge Reval sat perfectly still, something was wrong with his programming. He felt strange, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that what he was doing was wrong, it was niggling and slowly rising to the surface, forcing him to focus on what it was and analyze everything about it.  
Reval had been down loaded with Data's files and memories from the back up files in the computer banks. That meant that he had also been given Data's ethics program- and that was telling him to stop what he was doing and let the officers back onto the bridge. Unfortunately, his orders from Data, pertaining to his mission, were also still a part of one of the files that had not been purged from his brain when La Forge had deleted his programming. There was a battle now being waged inside of him between the new ethics program and his mission details, and right now it was impossible to say which one would win. The computer interrupted his analysis of the new sensations he felt. "Commander Data, there is an incoming message from the Enterprise."  
"On audio," he instructed. Captain Picard's voice came over the intercom on the bridge.  
"Reval, well done. Our plan is going smoothly. Bring the Enterprise to these co-ordinates, bearing one-four-one mark three-two-eight. Wait for us there." The message ended and Reval got back to the analysis of his new ethics program.  
  
Geordi La Forge rounded the corridor and slid through the main shuttle bay doors; the crew personnel on the inside saluted him. He told them all to leave and went to the upper section of the shuttle bay, from that height he would be able to anticipate any attacks. He hid behind some storage containers and waited apprehensively for the captain to arrive.  
Captain Picard got to the shuttle bay doors and saw that the crew personnel were leaving, they saluted him. "Ensign Golgo. Where are you all going?" He asked as he passed them, the ensign turned and saluted.  
"We were ordered to leave by Commander La Forge, sir." He reported immediately.  
"Very well, carry on but I want you all back to work the moment this is over with."  
"Aye, sir." They all headed off down the corridor.  
Picard wondered what he would do if he were in La Forge's position. "I would probably get up a height to anticipate an attack." He said and made his way to the access turbolift that would take him to the upper level of the shuttle bay docking ring.  
The turbolift deposited him on the upper level and he stepped out. "La Forge, I know you're up here!" Picard shouted trying to put the fear of God into the man-; it was working as well.  
Geordi got up onto his honkers and took out his dagger.  
Picard moved slowly along the upper level, it wasn't that big really. He moved past a group of storage containers that were piled up along the back wall. He heard a shuffling noise and turned around in time to see La Forge leap out at him, wielding his dagger. Picard stepped to the side evasively. La Forge leaped past him and landed with a thud on the floor, he lost his grip on the dagger, and it fell through the metal grid floor and plummeted to the ground below. He regained his composure and stood up, unarmed.  
Picard started to laugh at him, shaking his head as he spoke. "Mr. La Forge, did you actually think you were in with a chance?" Geordi shrugged his shoulders and Picard moved closer to him. Geordi climbed onto the top of the railing and hung off the other side. He climbed down as far as he could and then dropped to the floor a few meters below. From the upper level Geordi had spotted a weapons locker and he knew that it would be well equipped. Picard followed him cautiously- the chase wasn't over with just yet.  
Geordi limped over to the locker and broke the door open, grabbing a type two phaser he scurried off again. Picard had reached the bottom level now and had momentarily lost sight of his ex-chief engineer. Geordi caught sight of Picard though; he was on the ground floor level and Geordi decided his best chance would be to go back up.  
La Forge moved as fast as he could to the ladders and climbed steadily. His muscles were all weak and he had to try his best to keep climbing and maintain his hold on the phaser at the same time. He reached the top and took up position behind the storage containers he had hidden behind earlier. Picard was still on the lower level and Geordi could just pick him out from behind one of the bulkheads. He aimed his phaser and took a shot at Picard. The beam lanced out of the phaser with burning intensity and caught Picard on the left arm, searing through his skin. Picard had caught sight of Geordi a millisecond before he had been hit and was able to move out of the way or he would have bore the full brunt of the phaser beam in his chest.  
Picard now raced after Geordi before the engineer could react again. Ascending the ladder he was up on Geordi's level before he could do anything else. La Forge gulped involuntarily, this was it and he knew it. Picard stormed up to his hiding place and shoved the storage containers out of the way with as much ferocity as he could muster. He threw his dagger down and grabbed his former chief engineer by the throat. La Forge was not going to put up a fight this time; he had had enough and wanted his life to end. Picard spoke to him. "I always knew the day would came when I could get rid of you. Today's the day... Geordi." He twisted his neck and a horribly satisfying crack was heard. Picard grabbed Geordi's larynx and embedded his nails into it. With one short, sharp gesture, Picard yanked hard and held La Forge's blood drenched larynx in his hand. He tossed the bloody cartilaginous mess over the side of the railing and Geordi's body fell soon after when Picard kicked it over the side.  
Geordi's neck was snapped and he never got back up, the lights went out of his VISOR as he died on floor. Picard left the shuttle bay and went to his quarters to get changed, his uniform was blood drenched after the severed carotid artery had deposited it's contents over him and his upper arm was slightly burned.  
  
Reval sat on the bridge of the Enterprise; he stood up and went over to one of the science consoles behind tactical. Data's ethics program had run it's course on the android, and Reval was going to put right what he had done wrong. "Computer, release controls to engineering." He instructed.  
"Coded authorization required." The computer said and Reval accessed the code.  
"Authorization code. Gamma-one-three-seven-alpha-two-two-nine-five, comply."  
"Controls released," responded the computer. Reval told the computer to release the turbolifts, transporter functions, and to deactivate the force fields that surrounded the bridge. Soon everything was back to normal. Reval stood and waited for Commander Riker to arrive.  
  
Commander Riker was busy with the security team trying to disable the force fields that Data had erected around the bridge. They had already cut through several wall panels and doors- this was the final obstacle. Commander Riker stood back from the force field. "It's no good, we've been on this for over an hour and there's still no way to deactivate it." Just then the field fluctuated and cut out altogether. Riker looked surprised but quickly regained his bearings. "Come on then, let's not question why it did that and get on with the job before it goes back up."  
The security team and Riker got into the turbolift and went up to the bridge. The lift stopped at the bridge level and deposited the team. They quickly got out and with phasers ready; they sprung on the unsuspecting android. "Data. What the hell do you think you've been doing?" Riker bellowed at the android.  
"Commander Riker. I was expecting you. I however am not Data, I am Reval." Riker raised his eyebrows at that; it was not something he had been expecting him to say.  
"Reval? I don't understand. Ensign Halloway report this to the captain, tell him to come up here immediately." Riker told one of his officers.  
"Aye, sir." She said as she moved over to a computer terminal.  
"I am an android but I am not Commander Data. I am an exact replica of your second officer. I was constructed to carry out a mission for the good of the Empire."  
"You can wait and tell all of this to the captain. Guards, restrain Mr.... The android." The security guards moved in a circle around the android and held their phasers pointed at him so he couldn't do anything.  
  
In engineering Geordi, Worf and Wesley began working on the power transfer modules for the new weapon. The bridge had instructed them that the computer was back on line. They had been monitoring the situation though and didn't need to be told.  
"I should go and assess the situation on the bridge, Commander. As the chief of security I would be negligent in my duties if I did not." Worf said, Geordi nodded and he went off up to the bridge at haste.  
  
Worf met the captain at the turbolift and they went up to the bridge together. "At least we have regained control of the ship's main computer."  
"Yes, sir." Worf said. "Commander La Forge and Ensign Crusher have a team in engineering and are busy replicating the energy transfer modules."  
"Thank you, Mr. Worf." They got to the bridge. Picard walked over to Reval and told him he wanted a full report. The computer spoke and told them that they had reached the designated co-ordinates. Picard looked around and asked the ensign at helm where they were exactly.  
"We are positioned one thousand kilometers from the other Enterprise and on the other side of the rift, Captain." She said as she checked her console read-out. "Sir, the other ship is changing course to intercept us."  
"I need to know what the plan is and I need to know now, Mr. Data." Picard said anxious but trying to keep his cool.  
"Sir, his name is actually Reval. He is an exact replica of Data." Riker told the captain.  
"Reval then, in my ready room, Commander Riker, accompany us. Mr. Worf sort things out up here."  
The three of them moved into the captain's office. Picard sat at his desk and Riker stood behind Reval. Reval told the captain all that he knew of the plan so far. "I need our Data back. You can stay here if you want or be returned to your own ship." Picard told the android, who sat listening intently. "First though, I need you to keep up your pretense until we get Data back. Will you do it?"  
"Yes, Captain." Reval responded.  
"What made you decide to give us back control anyway, Reval?" Riker asked.  
"When I was down loaded with Data's memories and files from the ship's computer banks, I was also given his ethics program, something I had not been given before. It began to function a short time ago, I realized what I was doing was wrong so I released the controls to you."  
"Well, I'm pleased you came to your senses. Come on." Picard said. They all left the ready room and went back out on the bridge.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	15. chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Captain Picard emerged onto the bridge and was saluted as everyone rose from his or her seats. "Well, that was over too quickly for my liking, he sort of just gave up in the end. Never mind, at least he has been taken care of once and for all." Picard said as he moved down to the command area and took his seat when Troi moved away from it.  
"It was quite entertaining though, Captain. The sound effects were truly brilliant." She told him, after having watched from the main view screen.  
"The Enterprise is moving into position and holding, sir." An ensign at helm reported.  
"On screen." Picard snapped. The view screen became filled with the sleek shape of the Enterprise from the parallel universe. Picard looked at it. "It looks stupid, the design is all wrong. Their warp nacelles are far too short and positioned too low. It makes you wonder how that thing can go to warp."  
"It is certainly not a ship built for war. This should be easy, Captain." Troi said looking at the view screen and smiling at what she saw there.  
"We shall see, Counsellor. Hail Reval, Mr. Worf. I want to speak with him."  
Worf worked his console for a second. "Aye, sir. Channel open."  
"Captain Picard to Reval. Transmit on visual." Picard waited for the message to be received.  
  
"Captain, incoming message from the other Enterprise they are transmitting on visual." Worf said working his console.  
"Reval, you know what to do. Everyone else in the conference lounge, we will monitor from there." Picard instructed.  
"Aye, sir." Reval took up the center seat and all of the bridge crew made their way into the conference lounge, soon Reval was by himself on the bridge once again. "Computer, put the incoming message on screen and transmit visually back."  
"Working," the computer replied calmly. Soon Reval was talking to Captain Picard on the other ship.  
"Reval, good to see you again. Is everything secure at your end?"  
"Yes, Captain. I am awaiting your next orders." Reval told him.  
"Data will beam over and help you secure things further. He will bring your orders. See that you carry them out efficiently and I will make you a bridge officer on my ship."  
"Thank you, captain. I will await the arrival of Commander Data."  
"He will beam over in twenty minutes. Picard out." With that the channel closed.  
The crew personnel and bridge officers exited the conference lounge. "Excellent, Reval. Now we don't need to worry about how to get Data back since he's coming straight to us. Right, when Data beams over here we will have to apprehend him. Mr. Worf, take a security team to transporter room three and wait for him." Picard turned to Reval. "Reval, when they ask for co-ordinates give them the ones for transporter room three. The rest of us will wait and see what happens. Picard sat down in his command chair. "Picard to Counsellor Troi." He said tapping his comm badge.  
"Troi here. Go ahead, Captain."  
"Counsellor. Where is our extra Wesley Crusher?" Picard asked, he had a plan as to what to do with him.  
"He's with a security guard in ten forward, Captain. Why?"  
"He's going to have to go back to his own ship. I want you to tell him. Data will be beaming over soon and Wesley should be ready to beam back over simultaneously."  
"Aye, Captain. I'll go and find him now but I doubt he will be pleased about your decision."  
"He doesn't belong in this universe, Counsellor. He has to go back where he came from." Picard told her.  
"Aye, sir. Troi out."  
  
Back aboard the Enterprise ICC 1701-D, Captain Picard and Counsellor Troi sat on the bridge. Troi stood up and swayed slightly, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden. She felt a sort of burning sensation in her chest and she fell to the floor. Picard stood up as Broad approached him. "Captain. What have you done to her?" Broad demanded as he took out his phaser.  
"Nothing. Get the doctor up here!" Picard bellowed. Broad lifted his phaser up and aimed it at the captain. Detaith started towards the captain to defend him but Picard was quicker. He lashed out with his fist, knocking Broad flying, just as a powerful beam came lancing out of the phaser. The phaser-beam skimmed Picard's tunic top, and a scorch mark appeared again, just above where the other phaser beam from La Forge had hit him. "Someone get the doctor!" Picard shouted again as he saw Troi go into a series of spasms on the floor, her breathing was becoming erratic.  
Picard looked at his uniform top and back to Broad, he kicked the lieutenant hard in the face several times with a heavy boot. "This is the second uniform that has been ruined by a phaser. Detaith, get that out of here!" Detaith picked up the lieutenant's body and handed it to Rice- who was just going off duty.  
"Take him to the brig, Rice. I'll be down later to see him. No-one gets away with trying to kill the captain aboard this ship!" Detaith bellowed to everyone on the bridge warning them all.  
Picard reached down to see if Deanna was all right. "What was that Dr. Crusher had said? If you ever got another woman and went off me, she had better not get sick..." Picard became visibly irate as he realized that Dr. Crusher had given her one of her tailored viruses, probably one of the more painful one's as well. Just then the turbolift doors opened and Dr. Crusher exited slowly, carrying a med-kit.  
"Yes, Jean-Luc? I was sent for, is someone ill?" She asked totally uncompassionate. Picard stood up from Deanna and moved over to Beverly.  
"Deanna is on the floor over there."  
Crusher looked past him and smiled. "Yes, so she is," she nodded in agreement.  
"Help her then!" Picard shouted angrily at her dismissive attitude.  
"Why, Jean-Luc? There isn't anything that I can do for her. There is no cure for the virus she has. She must have been feeling ill for quite sometime I should imagine, it seems to be in its latter stages. She'll not last much longer."  
"Help her!" He bellowed again.  
"I heard you the first time, Jean-Luc. There is no need to shout." She responded trying to remain as calm as possible, she had not seen him show this much anger towards her before.  
"Well get to work and help her. That is a direct order, Dr. Crusher."  
"No. I won't help her." She said quietly but with a determined attitude.  
"Are you disobeying a direct order?" He stared at her challengingly.  
"Yes, I suppose I am. After all, there is nothing for me to live for now. I have been prepared for death for a while now. Watching her die first though, was what I was waiting for. It seems I have had that wish granted for me at least, I am happy now." Picard looked around and saw Deanna take her last breath. He turned back to Beverly and began walking measured steps towards her, backing her up.  
"You will pay for that." He lashed out with the palm of his hand, hitting her squarely on the chin and forcing her head up in a sharp manoeuvre. She tripped over the wishbone railing that separated the command area from tactical and landed face up on the floor with a thud. She was dead before she hit the floor; Picard had whacked her with such force. He looked down at her open eyes and the look of content on her face. "I really did love you, Beverly." He said more to himself, then moved away full of rage and grief. "What is this!" he bellowed. "We are slowly turning into a ship of corpses. First Command Riker, then Ensign Crusher, then Commander La Forge, Lieutenant Broad, Counsellor Troi and now Beverly. No one else disobey me, I will not hesitate to show my wrath! Get these bodies out of here." Picard sat back in his command chair with the only other senior officer left on his ship- Commander Data.  
"Commander, I want five androids up here to take the positions of the dead crewmembers, see that they are given all of the information they need in order to carry out each of their jobs. I want them at their duty stations within the hour."  
"Aye, sir." Data said as he left and went to tell Lieutenant Commander Hessan in engineering.  
  
Wesley Crusher and his guard left ten forward and headed down the corridor. "What is your name anyway?" Wesley asked his guard.  
"Lieutenant Martin Rice."  
"Rice... I know that name. Oh, you're my captain's deputy chief bodyguard. I thought I had seen you before."  
Troi came walking towards Wesley and Rice. "Wesley, I have some good news for you... I think. You are to be sent back to your own ship, you'll be able to see your mother again." Troi smiled at him, trying to make it sound like a good idea though she knew he would not like it.  
Wesley looked devastated. "I don't want to go back, Counsellor. I like it better here; I like this crew better. I won't go!" He shouted at her, rage filling him again as he spoke.  
"Wes it's been decided by the captain, he..." She erected her mental shields as quickly as possible as the intensity of Wesley's rage became more forceful.  
"So, yet again my life is in that man's hands. Well I won't let him decide what's best for me." Wesley snarled and ran off down the corridor, leaving his guard and Troi standing and staring in disbelief. He was going to change the captain's mind so he could stay.  
The counterpart approached the turbolift at the end of the corridor and waited for it. The 'lift arrived and he rushed onto it, one other person was in the 'lift and they both stared at each other. It was the other Wesley Crusher- the one that belonged in this universe. "Bridge," said the counterpart. "Is that where you're headed?"  
"Yes," Wesley replied it was like talking to your self in the mirror except that the mirror was talking back. They proceeded a short distance. "Are you okay? I thought you were supposed to be accompanied by a guard?" The real Wesley asked the counterpart. The counterpart looked very agitated, then it came to him that if he could convince the captain that this other Wesley was the counterpart, he would be sent back instead and his problem would be solved.  
The counterpart grabbed Wesley in a headlock and held him there. "Do as I say and I'll let you live. Got it?" Wesley nodded his head frantically. The doors opened at the bridge and both Wesley's got out. The counterpart still had his copy in a headlock and they walked uneasily down the ramp towards the captain. "Captain, my counterpart stole my uniform and was trying to pass as me, I managed to catch him running away from his security guard." Riker stood up from his seat as Counsellor Troi and Lieutenant Rice both bounded onto the bridge a few seconds later.  
"Captain, don't listen to him. He's the counterpart not the real Wesley." Rice approached with his phaser drawn; the counterpart threw the other Wesley into the guard and grabbed his phaser off him.  
"I'm not going back!" He shouted at the captain while pointing the phaser at him. "You can't make me, I'm sick of people trying to run my life, especially you. I hate you so much! I have so much anger built up inside of me I feel like I'm going to explode; I just can't take it anymore! I wind up here on a different Enterprise with you in command, not the captain I'm used to but perhaps I should kill you anyway, for the hell of it?" He paused, swallowed and thought for a second, "or maybe not." He was nervous and crying with the pain of the memories that were finally re- surfacing after all of these years. About his father and the cold blooded way in which Picard had murdered him, and leaving him with no father and an uncaring mother to look after him. He adjusted the controls on the phaser unit to the highest setting and aimed it at himself. Tears rolled down his face, as he became more emotionally unstable by the second.  
"Wesley, I'm sure we can talk about this rationally. Put the phaser down." Picard said as he moved towards the boy with his hands up in surrender.  
"Captain, watch yourself." Riker said moving towards him. Picard stopped Riker from coming any closer by putting his hand in front of him. The last thing Wesley needed was to be provoked right now.  
"That is all you people seem to want to do, talk. I don't know how you all survived this long; you would have been dead by now in my universe. Not to worry."  
"No, Wesley, don't!" The counsellor screamed, as the counterpart Wesley Crusher pushed the real Wesley- who was only a few feet away, into Picard and fired at himself. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense light that came from the phaser. The counterpart's head exploded under the impact of the phaser and brains and entrails went flying across the bridge floor, and vaporizing under the extreme heat of the intense energy beam Wesley was no more. The real Wesley Crusher was so overwhelmed with the actions of the counterpart; he fainted and fell to the floor. Picard and everyone else looked shocked; no one spoke for a few moments after.  
Picard broke the silence. "Em... Counsellor... Will you take Wesley to sickbay please." Of course he meant their Wesley, the other Wesley had been vaporized and all that was left of him was a scorch mark on the floor of the bridge. Picard sat down trying to re-establish his bearings, nothing had ever happened like this aboard a starship before and he wondered how he would write a report on it, unfortunately that was the least of his worries for now.  
Everyone was back in their normal seats on the bridge, Reval sat to one side and another officer had taken the ops position. A message came in from the other ship, forcing Picard's mind to refocus on the matter at hand. The other ship was requesting co-ordinates so that Data could beam aboard.  
  
In engineering, Geordi had finished his work on the energy transfer modules. They would be linked up to the main deflector dish in no time, so he had sent Wesley with a report to give to the captain. Picard's voice came over the comm system asking for a report. "Captain, everything is fully functional down here. We're just finishing the link-up now and then the new weapon will be on-line. Has Wesley not brought the report up to you yet? I sent him off with it about ten minute ago." Geordi asked a little worried.  
"I shall inform you when you come up to the bridge. Thank you, Mr. La Forge, Picard out." Geordi finished the link-up and then went off to the bridge to tell the captain- and then to monitor from the engineering station up there. He wondered what the captain had to tell him.  
La Forge would need to be in constant contact with Worf incase anything went wrong with the deflector weapon. If it did go wrong, they themselves would all be blown sky high, and that thought didn't please the chief engineer at all.  
When Geordi got up to the bridge there was a funny smell in the air, a sort of burning scent. He looked down and saw the burn mark on the floor. "Wow! What happened up here?"  
"Our counterpart Wesley Crusher blasted himself to bits with a phaser." Picard informed the engineer as he looked over the railing from the back of the bridge.  
"Oh, so that's why you didn't get my report. Where is our Wesley anyway?" He asked a bit concerned.  
"He collapsed and is in sickbay." Riker said turning to speak to Geordi. La Forge moved over to his console and transferred the controls up to the bridge.  
  
The Imperial class starship Enterprise hailed the Galaxy class starship Enterprise again, asking for co-ordinates to be sent so that Data could beam over.  
Captain Picard got up out of his seat and instructed the ensign at tactical to transmit the co-ordinates of transporter room three. "Commander Riker you have the bridge. Commander La Forge it seems that you will be needed in engineering to sort out Mr. Data, don't worry we won't fire until you're back up on the bridge." Geordi nodded and left for engineering again.  
Picard met the security team in the transporter room to wait for Commander Data to beam over. He instructed Chief O'Brien to energize. Commander Data appeared before them, truly startled at the fact that his former shipmates were greeting him and not Reval.  
"Are you happy to see me again then, Captain?" He cursed as he stepped off the transporter platform.  
"Yes, Data. Indeed we are." Picard said sincerely to him.  
"I thought you would be feeling guilty after what you did to me." Data said slowly stepping a bit closer to the captain. "I do not know why I am so surprised to see you really; you are capable of many deceitful things, Captain. I suppose you found out our plan then? Not to worry, you will still be destroyed whether I am on board or not." The security officers restrained Data.  
"I don't know what they've programmed you with, Commander but it is not the truth. We'll take you to engineering and get you sorted out." Data began to struggle but Worf moved behind him and flicked his off switch. The android slumped but the guards grabbed him before he fell to the floor.  
They all went off to engineering to get the android's programming put back to normal. Worf went back up to the bridge after Picard had told him of the incident with the counterpart Wesley Crusher, he thought he should be up there incase anything else should happen.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	16. chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
The security team entered main engineering. Commander La Forge was waiting for them and they placed the android in a chair, beside a computer terminal. "What have they done to you, Data?" Geordi said shaking his head at the appearance of his best friend.  
"Exactly, Mr. La Forge. I didn't recognize him when I was on that ship and sitting right next to him." Picard said.  
"Now I see what you mean, his whole demeanor has changed. No wonder you got the wrong android. Never mind, I'll do exactly what I did to Reval." Geordi removed Data's cranial lobe and it revealed his positronic brain. He linked the android up to the computer with an optical fiber wire, and wiped all of the android's files and memories. He down loaded all of the back up files and soon the process was finished.  
Geordi looked up at his captain. "I should check for any self destruct mechanisms." There were none. "I'll activate his ethics program as well, otherwise it will take time for it to be brought to his attention." Geordi finished what he was doing and replaced the android's cranial lobe.  
Geordi flicked Data's off switch and he sat up immediately, straight in the chair. Picard looked on with interest and the security team braced, ready for anything.  
"Geordi? Why am I in engineering? And why was I deactivated?" Everyone smiled at Data, his features had returned to normal and he had his usual kind but slightly curious expression back. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the full security detail that surrounded him.  
"It's very good to have you back, Data." Picard said with a look of relief on his face.  
"Where have I been, Captain?" Data asked, cocking his head to one side in the familiar manner.  
"Captain, he doesn't remember anything at the moment, some of the memories may return as they did with Reval though. All of what has happened is not in the computer's files and so he was not programmed with the memories." Geordi informed them.  
"We still have to bring you up to date, Mr. Data." Picard said smiling at him. "But first, will you get changed out of that uniform, I'm sick of the sight of it." Picard said, looking at it distastefully.  
Data looked down at his uniform with a puzzled face. "How did I become dressed like this?"  
"Later, Data." Picard said. "Get changed and come up to the bridge as soon as possible. Mr. La Forge, will you bring Data up to speed with recent events. I'll be on the bridge if you need me." With that, the security team and Picard left engineering, and a rather puzzled android behind.  
  
In engineering on board the Imperial starship Enterprise, Commander Hessan sent four androids up to the bridge to see the captain. She had programmed five androids with sufficient skills for their new jobs. One was programmed to be the first officer, another to be the chief medical officer, one was to be the security chief and another for the helm position and the last one was to work as an engineer under Hessan. That particular android stayed behind while the other four went up to the bridge.  
They were still wearing the black jumpsuits from engineering because it was for the captain to decide what rank they would be.  
The four androids got out of the turbolift on the bridge and walked down to the captain, in perfect step and single file. They all saluted and stood to attention in front of the command chair. One of them spoke. "I am called spot and am programmed to be your new first officer, Captain."  
"Well, Spot. Assume your post." Picard instructed and turned to the other androids. "And what are your names?"  
"My name is Lore and I am to be your security chief."  
"Assume your post, Lore." Picard moved along the line to the next android.  
"My name is Noonien, and I have been programmed to control the helm."  
"Take your position, Noonien." Picard moved to the last android. "You must be the chief medical officer."  
"That is correct, Captain. My name is Sherlock." Picard smiled at that.  
"Who gave you your names?" Picard asked slightly amused at each of them.  
"Our names were given to us by Commander Hessan. They were taken from Commander Data's memories."  
"Well, your post is in sickbay." The android saluted and left the bridge. "I asked for five androids, where is the fifth?"  
"The fifth android is called Prospero and is programmed to be the deputy chief engineer, Captain. Commander Hessan instructed him to stay there." Picard smiled as his first officer, Spot, informed him of the fifth android's name.  
"Well it seems that Data has been studying Shakespeare and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."  
"That is correct, sir." Spot told him.  
"Where did the other names come from?"  
"Lore is Data's brother, Noonien is Data's creator and Spot is his pet cat." Picard looked very amused as they both sat at their posts.  
"Mr. Worf, hail that other ship. I want a progress report from Commander Data."  
"Aye, sir. Channel open."  
"Picard to Commander Data."  
  
Data was now at his post on his own ship, after having been briefed and changed his uniform. Reval sat in the small chair to the right of Commander Riker. Worf broke the silence on the bridge. "Sir, we are being hailed by the other ship, the captain is asking for Commander Data."  
"Put it on visual and open a channel, Mr. Worf. This captain won't be expecting a full bridge crew to be looking back at him." Picard smiled as Worf worked his console. The screen flickered onto an almost mirror image of the bridge. The counterpart captain's face fell from a smile to utter shock. "Pleased to see me again, Jean-Luc?" Captain Picard said, toying with his counterpart. "Your plan has failed again, you should have known you wouldn't succeed with it."  
"That's what you think, this little set back doesn't affect us. We still have the androids and the ability to make more. Not to mention the fact that we still out power you with weapons and engine capacity. There is nothing you can do. I thought that after the last time you might have at least started to work on developing better weapons. It seems that I was right about you though, you, your ship and Federation are weak."  
"Not as weak as you might think, we may have rather a large surprise for you." Picard informed his counterpart.  
"I doubt it but we shall see." Picard snapped back.  
"What happened to your senior officers? Did you find them to be inefficient? I know I did." Picard said noticing the androids on the other bridge were in the positions that the other bridge crew had been in.  
The alternate Picard scowled. "I found them to be disobedient so I killed them." He shifted in his seat. "And I will take pleasure in doing it again. Mr. Data, your disobedience has been noted along with Reval's." Picard made a cutthroat gesture and Lieutenant Worf closed the comm channel.  
"Well, Number One. What do we do now?"  
"I suggest we carry on with our plan and use the new weapon. There's no way to talk ourselves out of this one." Riker said discontent.  
"Very well." Picard touched a control on his armrest. "Mr. La Forge, report to the bridge."  
"Aye, sir." Came the quick reply from engineering.  
Geordi La Forge stepped onto the bridge a few moments later, and headed for the engineering station.  
"Engineering, transfer to the bridge." The console lit up and the ship's status came up on the screen. Geordi turned to the captain. "Everything's on-line and ready to go, Captain."  
"Very well, Mr. La Forge."  
  
On the Imperial starship, Captain Picard sat back in his chair, fuming. "I want that ship and her crew in tact. I will have such pleasure in torturing them until they die. Lore, arm forward phaser banks. I am assuming that you have been programmed with the knowledge on how to operate Counsellor Troi's knew weapon?"  
"Aye, sir. I have been programmed with everything I need in order to carry out my job." Lore said standing up from his seat on the left of Picard.  
"Very well, take over at tactical. I want a forward phaser burst aimed at that ship. Take out their shields first." Lore moved up to the tactical and Worf immediately moved away from it.  
"I am ready for your order, sir." There was a silence on the bridge as Picard waited a few seconds and then with all of his anger he shouted.  
"FIRE!" *****  
A beam lanced out from the Enterprise towards the Galaxy class starship. Captain Picard watched from his command chair. "I am modulating shield frequencies, Captain." Geordi said from his station. Picard looked puzzled and turned around to face him.  
"Why?"  
"It was something we learned when the Borg attacked, there's no way our shields will hold otherwise." The ship rocked under the first impact of the phaser fire.  
"Mr. La Forge, is that weapon ready now?" Riker shouted over the noise of the phaser blasts bouncing off the shields.  
"Aye, sir. Just waiting for the captain's order." Geordi shouted back, as another blast hit the ship.  
"Well, Mr. La Forge. Fire." Geordi worked his console to re-route power from the warp engines through the energy transfer modules and into the deflector dish. Nothing happened. Something was wrong. "La Forge?" The captain asked irritated that it should go wrong at a time like this.  
"Worf, cut power!" Geordi bellowed.  
"Aye, sir." Geordi sighed when Worf informed him that everything was off-line.  
"What happened, Geordi?" Riker asked displeased. "I thought you said everything was alright."  
"It's was but the last phaser blast knocked one of the transfer modules off-line. We could have blown up ourselves if Worf hadn't cut power when he did." Geordi worked his console again, then turned to the captain to say it would be ten minutes before he could get it sorted out.  
"Our shields will not hold for more than two minutes fifteen seconds if they keep firing the way they are doing. Our warp engines are off-line also." Data informed the captain from ops.  
"Phasers and photon torpedoes are off-line also, Captain." Worf informed him as another phaser blast hit the ship. "Shields are down to seventeen percent."  
Picard looked, cool, calm and very collected as he turned to his first officer. "Will, there is no other option. We have to destroy the ship; we can't even make a collision course. The self destruct mechanism is the only way." Riker thought about it for a split second and then nodded his head reluctantly.  
"Aye, sir." They both got up and headed for the turbolift.  
  
Lore informed the captain that the shields of the other Enterprise wouldn't hold for much longer. Another phaser beam raced towards the ship and their shields went down. The Galaxy class starship Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet and the pride of the Federation was left defenseless in space.  
Picard instructed the android at helm to take them closer so they could begin beaming assault teams over. The Enterprise moved slowly towards the other ship hanging, vulnerable in space.  
  
Captain Picard and Commander Riker got to engineering; they went to the main access station. "Do we both agree that all other possible courses of action have been thought of and tried to no avail?" Picard asked, following protocols.  
"Aye, sir." Riker said after a moments thought.  
"Okay then," Picard placed his right palm on a panel and the computer scanned it. "Computer, activate auto destruct sequence." He said.  
"Does the first officer comply?" The computer asked.  
"Yes, activate auto destruct sequence." The computer analyzed the verbal input of the two officers, and scanned the palm of Commander Riker.  
"What is the desired time interval until auto destruct?" The computer asked again, calmly.  
"I say five minutes, our shields will be down by now. We should try to take out as many people from that ship as possible, it's inevitable that they're going to be sending parties over."  
"Okay. Activate auto destruct sequence in five minutes."  
"Does the first officer agree?"  
"Yes, set auto destruct sequence for five minutes." The computer started to count down to the destruction of the ship.  
The officers left engineering and headed back up to the bridge. If there was anything that could get them out of this situation, before the destruct sequence finished it's count down. The only place they could deactivate it was from the bridge.  
The computer would count down in increments of thirty seconds until the final minute, when it would count down every second.  
Captain Picard and Commander Riker ascended onto the bridge from the turbolift, and walked down to their command seats. "Mr. La Forge. Report please."  
"Captain, get ready to deactivate the destruct sequence, the module is back on-line and ready to use."  
"Sir, the other ship is within transporter range now and I haven't been able to get the shields back up as yet." Worf reported from tactical. Picard stood up and turned to the bridge crew, as the computer began counting down the last minute to auto destruct.  
"Thank you everyone for your support and loyalty. However, thanks to Mr. La Forge, today is not our day to die. Computer de-activate auto destruct." The count down ceased as the computer switched off the destruct sequence automatically.  
"Ensign back us away to one thousand kilometers again, please."  
"Aye, sir." The ensign at the helm said as she worked her console and the ship moved on impulse.  
Soon the Enterprise was a safe distance away from its reflection again. "Mr. Worf. Fire that weapon."  
"Aye, sir." He said as he and Geordi both worked their consoles.  
A bright blue beam leaped out form the navigational deflector dish and pierced the blackness of space, while racing towards the other ship. "All systems are on-line. This will be quite an explosion, sir." Geordi spoke.  
On the other ship, Picard stood up from his chair as he saw what was heading towards his ship. His heart sunk as he gave the only order that would save them. "Abandon ship! All hands abandon ship!" he shouted over the ship's intercom system.  
Pandemonium broke out as everyone ran for the emergency life pods and shuttlecraft. Picard walked briskly into his ready room and got into his personal life pod. It was small inside and only had one seat and a small control station. He pressed a few buttons and was pushed back against the wall as it was ejected from the Enterprise at warp three.  
Picard turned and looked out of the small bay window to see the destruction of his ship in a brilliant flash of light. "Merde," he said as he shot off through the stars to the nearest starbase.  
  
On the bridge of the Galaxy class starship Enterprise, the officers shielded their eyes from the explosion of the other ship. Their Enterprise rocked steadily under the force of the explosion, and the beam from the deflector dish ceased.  
"The other ship has been totally destroyed." Worf informed the captain though that much was obvious as they looked at the view screen.  
"Any survivors?" Riker asked Worf.  
"There is too much interference from the rift but it was quite a large explosion that if anyone had managed to escape, they would have surely been incinerated."  
"Thank you, gentlemen." Picard stood and asked for damage reports from the various areas of the ship.  
"The main deflector dish has been burned out, as we expected. Minor injuries reported on all decks. Phasers operational at minimum power, photon torpedoes are off line. Our shields have failed completely, Captain. I was able to get some power to them before the explosion or we would have been in much worse condition."  
"Not as bad as them though, Worf." Riker said standing as well.  
"What is the status of our engines, Mr. La Forge?" Riker asked.  
"Warp engines are off line, I can give you full impulse power though." Geordi said after working his console.  
"Very well. Ensign, engage at full impulse for our side of the rift, come to a full stop five hundred meters on our side. Will we still be able to seal the rift?"  
"Yes, sir. We have some phaser power and they are already tuned to the right frequency." Worf responded.  
"Very well, thank you everyone." Picard said then turned to his left. "Counsellor, how is Wesley?" He asked, as he had not had time earlier.  
"He's fine. I think I'll need to make a few appointments with him though. He's quite shocked at the moment."  
"That's understandable. Will, I'll want a briefing with you in my ready room after all of this is finished with."  
"Aye, sir." Riker said as the captain left the bridge and went into his office, leaving the first officer in charge. Everyone sat down and they proceeded back through the rift.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Thanks 


	17. chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
The Enterprise entered the anomaly at full impulse power. The swirling multi colours didn't seem as imposing as they had before, probably because the threat was over with, and the crew knew they were going back to their own stars.  
Captain Picard and Commander Riker sat in the captain's ready room, discussing what they were going to do about Reval. Reval was still sitting out on the bridge. "I don't know, Captain. His programming has been sorted out and he is no longer a threat to us. I think we should ask Data what he thinks, after all I wouldn't want an exact replica of me to be walking around freely on this ship." Riker said sitting opposite the captain at his desk.  
"I know of a few cyberneticists who would love to get the opportunity to study him, Commander Maddox is one of them. He has to make his own decision though, after all he is an exact replica of Data, and since Data is deemed a sentient being, Reval must be treated with the same regard." Picard said, it was becoming a bit of a dilemma but they had to get something sorted.  
"True, we should get them in here then and ask them." Riker offered; it seemed the only logical solution.  
"Data, would you come into my ready room for a moment, and bring Reval with you." Picard said tapping his comm badge.  
Data entered a moment later with Reval in tow. "Sir?" Data asked quizzically.  
"Mr. Data, we have a problem as to what to do with Reval. I have something that I would like to ask you." Data approached Picard's desk. "Do you mind Reval being here in our universe and on our ship?"  
Data cocked his head to one side thinking of an answer. "No, sir. I do not mind. I think he will be an asset if he chooses to stay with us."  
"Thank you, Data. Reval, where do you want to go?" Picard asked, looking at him as he moved forward to stand beside Data.  
"Where can I go, Captain?" Reval asked cocking his head to one side in the same manner Data had a moment before. Their manner was uncannily the same, and it was quite funny to watch them both. They were still dressed in the same uniforms and it was near impossible to tell them apart.  
"Well, you could stay here for a short while though there are some cyberneticists that would love to study and learn from you. You could be a great asset to them but it is entirely up to you. Data was granted the status of being sentient and, in essence alive. That means that you also have that status since you're an exact replica. I will probably be ordered to hand you over but if you do not wish to go I will fight for your rights." Picard let that sink in a moment. "Could I have your decision soon please, Reval."  
"I volunteer to help the cyberneticists at Starfleet. It would be a challenge and a great honour." Reval said then added. "Thank you, Captain for not sending me back to the other ship to be destroyed."  
"You are sure that it's what you want?" Riker asked concerned that he may have rushed into the decision.  
"Yes," Reval responded. "I think that I will be of more use there than on a starship. When will I be leaving?"  
"As soon as our mission here is complete, we will take you to the nearest starbase. They will organize your passage to Earth. In the meantime, Mr. Data, will you organize some quarters for Reval please." Picard said looking to his second officer.  
"Aye, sir." Data responded.  
"Dismissed." They all left the ready room and went out onto the bridge. Data and Reval got into the turbolift and Picard and Riker took their command seats.  
"We are leaving the rift now, sir." The ensign at the helm informed the captain.  
"Thank you, Ensign. Bring us five hundred meters away from it and then bring us about at bearing one-eight-zero mark two-one and hold." Picard instructed.  
"Aye, sir." The Enterprise moved into position and a few minutes later the ensign spoke up again. "Sir, we are now in position."  
"Mr. Worf, do we have enough phaser power?" Riker asked the Klingon at tactical. Worf tapped his console bringing up the information he needed.  
"I have boosted the out put by seven percent. We have enough power to seal the anomaly, Commander."  
"Very well, Mr. Worf. Proceed please." Picard ordered.  
"Aye, sir." Worf worked his console and within seconds a pencil thin, orange beam propelled from the forward phaser array. The edges of the rift turned from a swirl of multi colour, to match the orange colour of the phaser beam. The outside of the rift shrunk and the edges began to draw closer together. The nucleonic beam from the Enterprise lasted for about forty-five seconds before it had had its desired effect. Worf deactivated it when the rift sealed and was no more. "The Process is complete, Captain."  
"Thank you, Mr. Worf. Ensign, take us out of here. Set course for Starbase two three eight. Do we have warp engines back?"  
"We have warp four, sir." The ensign informed him. Picard tapped his communicator.  
"Mr. La Forge, can you give me more speed?" He asked the engineer.  
"Working... I can give you a maximum of warp five point three, we were damaged severely by the other ship and need extensive repairs."  
"Alright, Mr. La Forge. We will be docking for repairs at the next starbase. Picard out."  
"Ensign, engage at warp five." Picard looked to his first officer. "It'll be too soon if I ever see that universe again. I think shore leave is needed by everyone."  
"Yes, sir. That sounds like a good idea." Riker said with a big smile on his face.  
"When we get to the starbase then, Commander." Picard said.  
  
Beverly Crusher stood over her son's bed in sickbay. "Wesley, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just not used to seeing 'myself' splattered over the bridge from a phaser blast. It was quite terrifying."  
"Well, just rest. We'll have you back to normal as soon as possible, don't worry." She kissed him on the forehead and walked over to her office. She saw herself in the mirror by the door and almost jumped out of her skin, she had been a nervous wreck ever since she had had time to reflect on the last few days. "Dr. Selar," she called after having seen her in the next room. "Can we have this mirror moved please." Selar looked around the corner of the door at Beverly.  
"Certainly, Doctor." She said as she moved it back where it was supposed to be.  
Beverly felt a bit relieved when it was gone. "I need to speak to Troi." She thought as she went into her office to make a report.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please leave a review. Let me know what you thought of this story... I'd be interested. I've written a few more Star Trek fics... another TNG one and a Voyager/TNG crossover. If I manage to get lots of reviews for this story then I may indeed post them. Incidently, if you are a Harry Potter fan then I have written a novel length fic entitled Sekhmet's Book. This story is rated R and is of the SS/HG ship variety... give it a go if you want.  
  
Peace and long life, live long and prosper... this is Bellatrix... signing off, Captain. 


End file.
